The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation Part 2
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: is the followed up to the first part of Last Revelation, Kazuya Mishima who is responsible for killing his own father Heihachi in their final battle and wants to take revenge against Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban who defeats him in the first part. Hunyo faces a new crime syndicate called the Arias Verde who is responsible for releasing Geese Howard, the second guest character of the game
1. A New Enemy

**A/N:** Hello readers, DarkCrisan366 here and this story is the second part of the fourth Strangest Things which takes place after the first part of my fic. This story would be rated T like in the Tekken games as well as in Strangest Things 2: Time and Again due to dirty gags like in the Hangover series and other mature scenes would occur in the game. Now that Geese Howard is coming in December and Eliza and other old customizations are finally came out today. We all know about what's happening in the seventh game as of the end of the Story Mode that Jin is vowing to kill his own father, Kazuya after he kills his own father Heihachi in the final battle. In this second part of my fic it has more gags than the first part. Here is the second part of my story.

 _ **The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation Part 2**_

 _Our lives have turned upside down when the explosion incident happened in Silveria Corporation. I would not believe that the woman in my dream turns out to be Kazuya's mother, Kazumi Mishima who rescued us in her devil form. Lee told me about what is happening in their world despite it was connected in our place. I was convinced to travel to their world and I realized what is happening such as Jin's abnormal condition would lead his recovery from his comatose, the dark secrets of the Mishima Family which Heihachi finally retells everything to the investigative journalist and his death at the hands of his own son. We eventually infiltrate DIRGE Organization led by Manuel Schnitkka and the ones responsible for causing the siege within the Metro and their leader was ultimately beaten. But since Kazumi's spirit manage to let the portal opening after she sacrifices to save my life from her husband's finishing blow which also costs our game partners back to where they came from until they were returned when Lee had told me everything about how they were transported back to their place. When I sensed a strong wind that leads to another direction, I feel that there's another new threat is about happened here. Not just about the DIRGE Organization but someone was never given a chance to face me in a rematch or someone from another criminal organization who wanted to face me a deadly battle._

The buildings within the Metro are still lighted up in the middle of the night, a man stopped walking in a rooftop as his karate pants are in tatters. The man reveals to be Kazuya Mishima who is responsible for killing his own father in their final battle and was impressed to see that someone had played as him who released him unnoticed. He could not forget about his first loss against Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban when he faces him at the recreation center. He wanted to have a revenge match against him but due to Akuma's interference, he is unable to face him as he thought about this.

 _If it wasn't for Akuma, I couldn't face him? I know you were there having a peaceful life with your family and my own son. But not to worry, I would wait until we meet again._

 **On the way to UE Letre branch 6:00 AM:**

A man disguised as a strange man in a full beard who plays the song " _Meron Ako Ano_?" (What Do I Have?) from his Ipod as the song is finally played. He was commuting at the public bus leading to the UE Letre branch via EDSA. The disguised man in a full beard reveals to be Hunyo while listening the song as the flashback occured during the bridge of the song.

 **Flashback:**

"Are you crazy, Hunyo? You're gonna go there so early. I know your Karate class is in the afternoon." Lee said worriedly to his friend.

"I know my schedules, Lee. But I have a bad feeling that someone tries to hunt me down." Hunyo said knowing of Kazuya's presence and Lee was surprised to see this.

"That's impossible... like Rei says, stray characters have to be remain on the game we came from. But why would Kazuya...?" Lee said shockingly until Hunyo decides to disguise himself as someone else knowing of him being hunted by both fighters.

"Not just about Kazuya was there too, Lee. There's someone else came here too. I feel that it was much worser than both Manuel and Heihachi. Seems like this wise guy wants to test his full strength. But I feel he has a powerful chi to kill people."

"I guess Jin's wishes to be in your world turns out into another crisis again." Lee said knowing of their appearance.

 **Flashback over:**

Hunyo remembers about the wind which it changes direction knowing about another new threat and seeing that Kazuya's release was a ploy for him to get revenge against him. As the song finally ends, He finally arrives at the UE Letre branch as other students or faculty members didn't recognize his appearance because of his disguise. When he arrives at the Dean's office, Mr. Sakyo was talking to someone who is demanding to find Hunyo's whereabouts.

"I told you, Hunyo would be there in the afternoon. If you keep on forcing me on where he is? I would let you take away by the guards on the campus." Mr. Sakyo warned as the person who talked to revealed to be Geese Howard which is the CEO of the Howard Connection who wears a business attire and he noticed a strange figure behind them.

"If you were looking for Hunyo? He must be from somewhere far from the Metro. You might as well find him if you want."

"Hehe... I'm impressed on your words, stranger. I heard this person who is a traditional Karate Master here and he is known for disbanding the DIRGE Organization." Geese said became impressed to see him. "I'm sure that this person is also the one who defeated Heihachi Mishima during the infiltration. I'm looking forward to see him face to face."

As Geese leaves the office, Mr. Sakyo was relieved about the commotion at the office.

"What a relief? Thanks to you..."

"It's all right, Mr. Sakyo. It appears this guy wants me in a battle to the death." Hunyo finally removes his disguised fake facial beard and sunglasses much to his surprise.

"Hunyo, it is really you? I've never seen about your facial disguise." Mr. Sakyo surprised as Hunyo removes his fedora hat seeing that Geese is a threat to his world.

"Looks like this guy has something to do about me. Now I finally realized that both Kazuya and that moron is trying to go after me." Hunyo said angrily sensed their presence. "I can feel in my bones that this guy you were talking is pretty dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Mr. Sakyo said in a horrible shock.

"This Howard guy is a underworld kingpin from his own business company. Sounds like he has something to do with the late old bastard now." Hunyo said knowing of his appearance. "I guess the strong winds are changing direction were proved to be true that they are here. But why is this guy is gone after me?"

"I believe he wants to test his strength in battle, Hunyo. That's when after you and your group defeated DIRGE." Mr. Sakyo said telling him and Hunyo became infuriated about the situation.

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Rei immediately discovers about a criminal organization called Arias Verde who is responsible for releasing Geese and seeing that his presence are also revealed for causing the PS4 with other gadgets and appliances are destroyed when their game partners are released.

"So he's the one who cause the serious damages of both appliances and gadgets including PS4. Looks like both Rhima and her father got their appliances exploded yesterday." Rei said realizing of Geese's presence as Yoshimitsu realizes how bad their new enemy is.

"This must be the reason why I got released when you take on a practice session at the game we came in. That person you were talking about seems to be a highly dangerous fighter."

"I know Rhima is happy to be reunited with Jin, but..." Rei said knowing of their reunion. "I feel that other players who played the game might release the stray ones too. Just like how Kazuya was released by someone else in the middle of the night."

"It would be best if we have to inform everyone about this situation about this. This is going to be a new threat to your world." Yoshimitsu said giving him some suggestions as Rei decided to inform Rhima about the new threat.


	2. A Skirmish in the Highlands

**Chapter 1:** _A Skirmish in the Highlands_

The next morning at the hotel near in the Taal Lake, Rhima finally wakes up as she stretches both of her arms and wanted to continue sleeping. As she is about to sleep into the other side, she accidentally hugs at her partner Jin who is asleep and he slowly wakes up to see her.

"Uh... Morning, Rhima..."

"Jin, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Rhima asked calmly.

"Of course, I sleep so well..." Jin answered and noticing her for sleeping very early. "You actually slept so early in the night after I keep on chasing you."

"Good question, I ever seen your reflexes are getting faster when you chase me and I ended up getting tired so easily." Rhima wondered about last night which makes Jin gets up and sadly lowers his head knowing of his current condition.

"It's because of my Devil's blood that was running on my veins. I guess that would be the reason why you ended up getting tired."

"Despite your abnormal condition, you almost got me back there." Rhima admitted as she gets up while looking at him. "You even tried to tickle me on purpose."

Jin finally faces her happily as he pinches her stomach making Rhima laugh while she pushes his face away.

"Hey knock it off? You're tickling me when you were pinching me."

"Just like the last time, your ribs have so many funny bones." Jin smiled happily as she stands up to look at the window to see the view of the Taal Volcano beneath the lakes.

"Guess that I would be half-day this morning. So that, I could take classes in the afternoon. I guess going back to the Metro would be harder." Rhima ponders about her schedules as Jin stands up and he softly massages her shoulders.

"You will be fine, Rhima. It's all on me... I also wanted to avoid the traffic jams too."

"I ever seen you massaged me like that before." Rhima remarked as she faces him while telling him. "Oh yeah, I brought a spare boxers in case if you forgot to bring your clothes when we go for an overnight."

"Thanks a lot, Rhima. I won't ever forget of my stupid mistake last night." Jin said thankfully to her.

"It's okay..." Rhima said blushing.

"You should go on a shower, Rhima. I have to get my clothes at the closet." Jin smiled calmly and he frowned about his mistake. "Frankly, I was frustrated last night after you told me about it."

When Rhima prepares her clothes from yesterday, Jin goes to the closet to get his clothes which is the black rider jacket, his dark gray leather pants and his red and black rider gloves. Rhima also gave him the spare boxers that she brought. He put two of his clothes at the bed so that he could get dressed once he's done taking the shower. However, he noticed Rhima didn't close the bathroom door and he saw her finally removes her white short sleeved short dress which reveals her pink short shorts. As she continues undressing, Jin finally gives an idea after she tells him that he almost touched her butt last night when he playfully chases her for pranking him as he thought.

 _Dang, I almost got her when I keep on chasing her for touching my butt last night. Now is my chance._

As his clothes are ready, he finally took off his black boxers as he follows her to the shower. Rhima tries to open the shower door until Jin calls her and she noticed that he was behind her as he embraces her at the back.

"You'd like to come along with me in the shower, do you?"

"We're couples, aren't we?" Jin smirked happily as he shifts his hands from hugging her and smoothly touches her butt making Rhima was surprised and her cheeks became rosier for what he did.

"You're getting touchy, Jin."

"I'm just returning the favor for touching my butt last night. Now, I do the same to you." Jin smiled as he jokily tells her. "Your butt is pretty smooth not like the last time you pranked me very often."

"You cheater..." Rhima jokily retorts while she faces him as Jin kisses her to the lips as he softly tells her.

"I'd just love to get with you, Rhima."

Both smiled to see each other while they giggled and Jin happily brings her to the shower.

After they bathed and dressed, they eat breakfast at the Bag of Beans and they talk privately about what they did in the shower.

"That's the first time you scrubbed into my back. It's not like the last time you asked me to come along with you when we were showering."

"I was quite a bit embarassed at first when I asked you once." Jin said remembering the times he made a special surprise for her before the Valentine's Day. "Guess that I became so wild when we made love with each other."

"Yeah... I guess..." Rhima said and became blushed to see him.

"Uhm, Rhima... I've ever seen you scrubbed into my stomach while we were in the shower too and it was my first time." Jin said and became blushed to see her while gently taking her hand. "I wanted to make things normal for us. If only if Xiao and I were like this in peaceful times, It was better. But because of the conflicts I had been through, we never do that and were always distant."

"Here's your breakfast for the two of you..."

"Jin, I think this waiter keeps staring at you?" Rhima said noticing the waiter's actions.

"That guy is normal, Rhima... How would someone like him would looking at me like that?" Jin remarked until she commented.

"You may say it's a normal guy, Jin. But he's really a gay..."

"Pardon?"

"He had a cute looks like you. But his heart is longing for a cute guy. Guess it was a closet gay for me." Rhima said making Jin became horrified and blushes in embarassment.

"Gah!"

On the way leads to the Sta. Rosa Exit, Jin rode his black motorcycle while Rhima is with him. He stopped when he saw a demolished car on the road which causes traffic jams. Rhima was later contacted by Rei and informs her about the new enemy they were facing.

"What's up, Rei?" Rhima asked which Rei explains about their new enemy.

"Apparently, this new enemy comes from an organization called the Arias Verde. Their plans is to seek out strong fighters with potential. I believe they were trying to hunt Mr. Panganiban because of his fighting prowess."

"How could my dad got involved in this?" Rhima said trying to questioning him.

"I'm not so sure, Rhima. Your father just informed me by text message. There was a dangerous fighter just passed by in their university and he was seeking to see him. I think he was connected with the criminal organization." Rei said telling her and Rhima became worried about her father.

"Okay, Rei... I got it..."

As she finally hung her cellphone and Jin notices some hostiles are coming this way as he sensed this.

"Rhima, you have to be careful. Looks like we got company..." Jin warns Rhima to be careful as some soldiers came to attack them both causing other drivers to make their run for their lives.

Both of them brought scores against them as they swiftly defeats them one by one. Jin manages to counter one of them with a single Tidal Wave while Rhima beats them quickly. Afterwards, other soldiers eventually retreated. Jin realizes that his return to the real world wasn't very lucky for him to have another crisis.

"I guess seeing each other again causing your place to get another new threat. Despite my current condition, things are getting worse."

"Don't feel bad about your condition, Jin. I think those guys are mistaken of you as my father. They came here to find him." Rhima said knowing that her father was targeted as the waiter saw the commotion.

"What's happening in this place?"

"Hey, you're that waiter from the Bag of Beans? Why are you here?" Rhima said pointing out on his appearance.

"Uhh... actually you forgot your receipt after both of you paid for your breakfast."

"This is odd... is he trying to follow us?" Jin wondered and Rhima became annoyed to see him.

"I get it, you followed us just because of Jin, right. I can see on your gestures while looking at him."

"Well... your Japanese friend is kinda hunk... I've ever seen him before."

"Rhima, is this waiter a homo?" Jin said getting annoyed on the man's actions.

"I already told you, Jin. This guy is a closet gay. You may looked at him as a guy but he's a gay." Rhima answered as the guy finally introduced to the both of them.

"My name is Kendrick Ramirez just called me Ken. I ever seen you two can take these guys down."

When Jin looked at their uniforms and they reveal themselves are from Arias Verde and he remembers when Lee, Lars and Alisa are protected him from being captured by the Tekken Forces led by Nina.

"Seems like those men are trying to capture your father, Rhima. I think we'll go to Silveria Corporation first. It just reminds me when Lee, Lars and Alisa are protected me from being captured while I was still in a comatose. Now I had to do the same as to protect him."

"You better get back where you worked, Ken. You shouldn't be involved on this skirmish." Rhima tells Ken to go back which he agrees.

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Rei and Lee are trying to find out the location of the enemy's main base as it reveals it was in Bangkok, Thailand.

"So their main base was in the land of smiles. Sounds like the locals would never understand foreign language."

"But I don't understand, I just don't even know who's responsible for releasing the head of the Howard Corporation and why are they trying to hunt Mr. Panganiban?" Rei tried to think who is behind the release of Geese and Lee sensed both him and his adoptive brother's presence.

"I guess Hunyo must be hunted by those two. Kazuya would definitely wants to have a revenge match after he defeats him at the recreation center while this Geese fellow must be working with this organization to capture him so that he could test his fighting prowess."

"It looks that way..."

Lars arrives alongside Rick, Alisa and Reggie and Rei noticed it was an alliance for everyone to fight against their new enemy.

"Well now... it was a happy reunion." Lee said in excitement.

"Panganiban would catch up... sounds like a skirmish happened to the both of them." Rick said smirking.

"I guess Arias Verde are now starting to take a cat and mouse chase." Rei said knowing of their actions. "It appears this criminal organization is trying to make a new branch in our place."

* * *

Outside, Jin finally parked his black motorcycle and both noticed Hunyo's black SUV was also parked as the latter finally came to see them.

"It's about time that you managed to arrive..."

"Dad... glad that you're okay."

"What's with the facial hair?" Jin ponders about Hunyo's facial disguise as he removes it.

"I used this facial disguise so that no one would see me looking like that." Hunyo said as he asks them. "How's the fun doing with the both of you?"

"It was fun yesterday... Jin takes me to the Cliffhouse and also asked me to spend the night along the way." Rhima smiled as Jin blushes to see them.

"It was a fun overnight with the two of us. But I made a stupid mistake that I forgot to bring my clothes when we arrived there."

"..."

"Anyway, I just saw some soldiers are trying to block the way to think it was a car accident. But they came here looking for you and you better be careful about them." Jin warned Hunyo about the soldiers they had faced.

"So it is true... that moron actually sends them to go after me. That's why I wait to see you two because of Rei. Let's go both of you..." Hunyo said as both Jin and Rhima go with him as they go inside Silveria Corporation.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Rhima finally noted about Jin's physical prowess which he was far more stronger than an average human because of his Devil Gene as Jin sadly noticed to himself due to the devil's blood was running on his veins like his father.

*Kendrick Ramirez makes his first appearance in this chapter and he resembles the Kapuso actor, Ken Chan who is known for portraying the protagonist, Destiny Rose, the titular character of the same name.

*Arias Verde's main base is revealed in Bangkok, Thailand.

*Jin noticed about Hunyo's facial disguise which happens to be the facial hair customization in the game.

*In this chapter, Lee, Lars, Jin and Alisa are making their alliance much like in the ending of the Story Mode of Tekken 7.


	3. The Land of Smiles

**Chapter 2:** _The Land of Smiles_

Hunyo takes both Jin and Rhima where Lars, Alisa, Rick, Reggie and his partner, Lee.

"It's about time you waited for them." Lars smirked to see his half-nephew again.

"Lars..."

"I'm glad you were okay. Those guys won't stop until they succeeded." Rei said knowing of their enemies' motives. "Arias Verde is a criminal organization based in Bangkok. I believe their leader was a Thai native. One of our business partners just sent someone to investigate in their Bangkok branch."

"That moron who came here has something to do against me." Hunyo said knowing of his actions. "I can feel in my bones that this guy appears to be a powerful fighter like Akuma."

"What do you mean, Hunyo?" Lars asked plainly.

"That guy is a ruthless one much like how Kazuya had went through his revenge throughout his life. But his power is just like what the old bastard has to do." Hunyo said knowing of his presence.

"Save your anger, Mr. Panganiban. I'll deal with Kazuya." Jin said knowing of his vow to kill his father. "I just don't know what kind of a person you were trying to avoid."

"Mr. Panganiban is trying to keep away from the man named Geese Howard. He's the person who visited the UE Letre branch to seek him." Rei said telling him.

"..."

"Apparently, this Geese fellow seems to have a possible rivalry with our father, Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. I think he already predicted when he was already killed by Kazuya's hands in their final bout." Lee said while thinking about the whole events happened to them.

"I guess the leader of Arias Verde might be behind for Geese's release. His plan was to capture various martial artist throughout Asian countries and they were used to test Geese's fighting style and powers." Rei said knowing of their enemies' plan. "I guess we have make a separate group to stop this mess. The first group is to destroy it's Philippines branch which was almost established but I don't know what province they had constructed there."

"So who's gonna go to the land of smiles...?" Lee asked.

"Hmmm... the second group needs to deal in its main branch in Bangkok which is Thailand's capital city. That way we could find the real leader behind this."

"Don't pick me if I had to go there..." Rhima said and became cold towards them. "Just reminds me how my college mates had been there. I just don't want to talk about it..."

When Rhima leaves the premises, Hunyo remembers about his experience in Bangkok during his travels as he reminisced.

"I was like that when I arrived in Bangkok. That place is nicer than here in the Philippines. Rhima wanted to have a job as a teacher in Bangkok. But she discovers that her classmates just passed the online interview. Since we're in middle class, we had a hard time digging our money for our reserves."

"I'll just talk to her, Mr. Panganiban." Jin said as he follows Rhima.

Outside Silveria Corporation, Rhima looked into the sky and remember the times during their graduation party. Three of her classmates are excited as they talked about their pass in the online interview. She became upset when Rei mentioned about Bangkok as Jin is behind her.

"You're still upset..."

"Jin, what is it?"

"There's nothing wrong about what Rei had said about." Jin said and became calm to her. "He was saying about how to find the real leader who attempts to capture your father. Why are you so mad about it?"

"It's because my classmates in college. When he said about Bangkok, I felt that I was about to drift away from them." Rhima said sadly. "Just because they can pass the online interview doesn't mean that I can do that too. I feel very envy when they are excited about this. That's why I chose to become an elementary school teacher to follow my father's footsteps but not as the professor."

"You sounded like what I did before. That is before I started the global war." Jin said as he finally explains to her about his experience. "When I won the fifth tournament and became the head of the Zaibatsu. I'd rather wanted to make this Zaibatsu as a good one. But I became very doubt about this company that Heihachi had been controlled and its because of the Devil's blood that was running through my veins, I planned to make the Zaibatsu to make a war instead. Maybe for now, I would kill Kazuya at my hands because I'm the only person can stop this feud."

"..."

"Cheer up, Rhima... I've never travel Asian countries before. The only travel that I can go was in Egypt where Azazel's Temple was built. That's when I was still the head of the Zaibatsu and trying to succeed my plans to awaken the monster." Jin said remembering the time about his previous antagonistic plans as he smiles to her. "But for that place, I haven't been there."

"I guess I'm always stick in the mud nowadays..." Rhima said knowing how stubborn she is as she happily faces him. "All right, I'd never been to Bangkok too. My dad would agreed with this."

"We should get back and tell your father about this." Jin smiled as he takes her back inside.

Back at Silveria Corporation, both Jin and Rhima returns to see them which she had already made up her mind.

"Jin, I'm glad that you convinced Rhima to get back." Lars smiled to his half-nephew.

"Rei, I guess that I'll go to Bangkok as the second group. I know for sure a few of my college friends are already working abroad." Rhima said finally made up her decision.

"That's my daughter..." Hunyo said smiling as he gives her the Philippine passport. "Rhima, I hope you would forgive me for not giving you this."

"A passport? Dad does that mean?" Rhima said which Hunyo tells her.

"It's my graduation gift to you before Marissa and I left vacation for a month. I know you can travel abroad anytime as possible."

"Dad... I'll keep this..." Rhima said emotionally thankful to her father as Rei tells them.

"Since our partners does not have passports? Getting a branded planes within their boarding pass would be rough. The immigration would be very strict because it requires a passport to get through."

"Yeah... that's right..." Hunyo said and he made an idea. "That's it... Kei has a private jet. Didn't you know that, Rei?"

"Uhh... I rode that when my father was still alive at that time." Rei said and he has a plan. "Right, I'll let Rhima and the other to use the private jet to get through Bangkok. It would be a lot easier to get through."

"Sounds like fun... I'd love to go with both Jin and Rhima. That place is quite interesting." Lars snickered happily.

"I'll stick around with Hunyo, Lars. Just take good care of those two." Lee chuckled smiling.

"Since it was three of them to get through Bangkok. Then, who's going to be with them?" Hunyo said in confusion.

"I'll go with those three, Hunyo." Margie arrives to see them which surprises everyone.

"Marjorie?"

"Since DIRGE is already disbanded, the commisioner of the BOC just gave me a two-week vacation leave. I'm gladly to go with you." Margie smiled nicely.

"Wow... she's has something..." Lars smiled which Jin became irritated.

"I don't think so... I guess she will bring Josie along with us."

"Don't worry, Josie is not going do something silly. The truth is, I had a few friends there in Bangkok too." Margie said calmly as Rhima was surprised by this.

"You have one too?"

"Take this card, Rhima... This is the address where we had a holy week family vacation." Hunyo gives the card to Rhima and to her surprise the address was actually in Sathorn Gardens as he warns them about the locals. "Thai locals are always speaking Thai language which is their native language. It would be hard to speak to them in your language especially English. They had problems speaking with an R and L words and when they spoke English it would be slang."

"That was difficult as I thought..." Lars surprised by his warning.

"You will get used to it. Most foreigners usually worked there too. But their traditional water event is much of a prank game." Hunyo said as he tells Rhima. "I'll call the caretaker that you were coming to Bangkok."

"It's settled... It's time to take care of business..." Rei said smirking.

"Mr. Lee... is it okay if I stayed with you too." Alisa said which Lee agrees.

"I would go too, Ms. Rhima... It would be a good vacation." Reggie smiled excitedly.

After the discussion, Rhima was talking to Rei about their company's private jet.

"Anyway, Rei... what airport is gonna parked once we get there?"

"Is in Suvarnabhum International Airport. Don't be worry, I had many contacts about how to pass through the airport."

"Oh yeah... changing currency from Philippine Peso to Baht was smaller." Rhima said knowing of their currency as Hunyo arrives to see them.

"I guess Dollars is the way to get more of it... I always have reserves just in case."

"Whoa... you keep all of the US Dollars, Mr. Panganiban." Rei said surprisingly.

"Jin told me that he also had one whenever he travels from another place. But don't spend it too much." Hunyo smirked as he gives the dollars to Rhima. "Just replace the dollar for more than a thousand Bahts. I clearly forgot to tell you that, some other taxis are also scamming other foreign people by not pressing the taxi meter. It's just like in our place when they did that scam."

"We'll keep that in mind, dad..." Rhima said nicely.

"I already contacted the caretaker in Sathorn and he says that he will glad to take your group there." Hunyo said informing her.

At NAIA 3, Hunyo, Lee, Alisa, Rei and Rick are surprised to see the private jet as Rhima, Jin, Lars, Margie, Josie and Reggie are about to depart. Hunyo was surprised to see Jin wearing a UE sports jacket.

"No kidding... that jacket? Who give you that?"

"Rhima gave it to me, Mr. Panganiban... I changed my clothes to a normal one so that we can travel." Jin said calmly.

"I clearly forgot you just asked me how I got this jacket? That is when you buy at the any apparels within the universities." Hunyo said nicely.

"Good luck on your travels, everyone. Make sure you would find the main culprit." Rei said as everyone nods in agreement.

As the private jet takes off, the group watch as Hunyo smiles to see the jet flying. Inside the jet, Rhima noticed it was three hours to arrive as they gave them free snacks and coffee.

"The cheese roll is delicious."

"Seems like our arrival is in three hours. We'll be fine..." Rhima said calmly and she looked at Jin who is snoring.

As they arrive at Bangkok. they were surprised that their airport is much in a higher class as the middle-aged man noticed them.

"Well well... it's Rhima Panganiban. Hunyo was talking about you will arrive here in Bangkok... and for you foreigners, welcome to the land of smiles."

Rhima looked at the card address and noticed it was the same caretaker that Hunyo mentioned.

"Are you the condo's caretaker my dad meant in Sathorn Gardens?" Rhima asked which he reveals himself.

"Yes... I'm from Sathorn Gardens... I bring this Hiace for the six of you to get here. Now let's go..."

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Rhima reveals about changing the currency between Philippine Peso to Baht is smaller which is in 1.3 to 1.5.

*Hunyo also warns them about the Thai locals due to speaking to their native's tongue when asking things as well as taxi scamming which it has in both Metro and Bangkok.

*Jin's jacket is based on his jersey jacket customization as the color scheme reference the Shohoku's jersey in the manga and anime, Slam Dunk.

*The caretaker of Panganiban's condo room in Sathorn Gardens resembles the director of the Thai action and comedy film, This Girl is Badass ( _Jukkalan_ ), Petchtai Wongkamlao also known his starred name as Mum Jokmok.

*The Cashimiro's private jet resembles one of the Cebu Pacific planes


	4. A Rival's Sacrifice

**Chapter 3:** _A Rival's Sacrifice_

Back at UE Letre branch, Hunyo finally teaches his students in both Karate and Self-Defense as both Lee and Mr. Sakyo are watching the practice.

"I see, you let Rhima and the others go to Bangkok. It reminds me of all of my trips in abroad."

"Fortunately, I've never travel aboard like you and Hunyo." Lee said as he chuckles. "The only trip that I could go is my mansion at the Bahamas. But now all kinds of danger is now ahead of me not spending time at my mansion."

"Wow, in Bahamas...?" Mr. Sakyo surprised as both Brian and Hwoarang came with a pack of bowls of noodles for a snack break.

"Hey, Hunyo... want some noodles..."

"Brian..." Hunyo said as he tells his students. "Okay, everybody enough for the practice... we have some noodle break, dig in..."

As all of his students eat some noodles which Hwoarang was shocked to see them eating and he reminds his friends in the tournament.

"Hey old man... are you sure about this much noodles for everyone?"

"I just take a credit for the dean of this university after our efforts to defeat DIRGE." Brian smirked as he looked at Hunyo with glare. "Seems like you became troubled today?"

"Actually..."

When Hunyo tells them about his current situation, he becomes horrified after hearing he was gone after him.

"My goodness... how come that bastard came here in this university to search for you? What's his business...?" Brian said in a cold look on his face.

"If you look at the guy? His eyes are much worser than the ones Feng Wei has." Lee said in serious tone.

"Uhh... old Panganiban... can I asked you?" Hwoarang asked calmly which Hunyo slurps the noodles and replies.

"What is it?"

"About Kazama... what happened to him? I just saved him from a grenade explosion in Arab and I lost my right eye. I wanted to help him escape, but I lost consciousness because of the explosion." Hwoarang said sadly which Hunyo remembers the time he had already traveled to the world of Tekken while investigating the events happened so far and he already saw the vision of what happened to him.

"..."

"Hunyo, is something wrong?" Brian asked worried.

"That's when I traveled to your place, Lee. I ended up in the desert and it's town of Arab to investigate things. But I saw many visions happened there." Hunyo said telling Lee about their current situation.

"That's the time where I fixed Alisa at Violet Systems..." Lee said knowing of his situation.

"Can you tell me what happened to Kazama after I collapsed? I got frustrated because I'm not done fighting with him yet after I defeated his devil form." Hwoarang said angrily wanting to know more which makes Hunyo coldly looked at him in upset.

"You want to know more about it, right. You don't know exactly what your rival's current condition was. I know he did something wrong when he made a global war at your place. How can you beat that person who's comatose body was taken by the UN and his devil powers awakens him in a weaken state so that he could barely escape in the desert? Despite his condition, you don't know how weak Jin has become."

"...!"

"What did you say, Hunyo?"

"That's when before Lars rescues him in Arab until he recuperates at my company's medical facility to recover from his coma." Lee said as he closes his eyes. "He told me that Jin's battle with Azazel takes his toll and he remains out cold in two days until Nina and the Tekken Force attacked the facility but I made a trap for them when I managed to hijack their helicopter while Jin was still remained in the stretcher."

"You mean... Kazama... was?"

"You people like Rhima's age still don't even know what is happening here?" Hunyo remarked rudely as he sadly tells him. "Jin was in a comatose after he defeated Azazel. I know you and that pigtailed girl don't even know his plans that he made that war to awaken that monster so that he could sacrifice himself to destroy it."

"No way..." Hwoarang surprised horribly after Hunyo reveals Jin's plans in the previous game as he continuously tells him.

"I know you found him when you defeated him in his devil form in Arab. But in the girl's case, she tries so hard to find his whereabouts at the old bastard's main base but does not know about his current condition for being in a coma."

"I don't believe it... I didn't know Kazama would ended up like this...?" Hwoarang said and became horrified after hearing about his rival's current condition as the flashback occurs.

 **Flashback:**

As Hwoarang defeats Devil Jin who finally reverted back into Jin as the black feathered wings disappears in a purple haze. He becomes frustrated as he points an index finger towards his rival who is on the ground.

"What's the point in beating up a monster like you?" Hwoarang noticed a gunshot to his surprise. "What!?"

Hwoarang noticed two Arab soldiers are there as one of them threw a grenade as Hwoarang throw his rival to keep away from being exploded but lost his right eye in the process. He saw his rival barely escape but being in hot pursuit by the Arab soldiers. He wanted to help him but he loses consciousness.

 **Flashback over:**

Hwoarang eventually punches through the ground after hearing of what happened to his rival and became angrily frustrated.

"He's an idiot... how could he didn't tell us about this sooner when he started that dumb war? Xiaoyu would be crying if she found out he was in a comatose just like what happened to my master."

"So he saved Jin from a grenade explosion? What a risk taker?" Brian said knowing of his sacrifice.

"I never realized this will happened to him... He's so stupid..." Hwoarang gritted emotionally as Hunyo tells him in a sigh.

"You don't have to be frustrated, red head. Jin was still alive. If wasn't for Lars, he would be captured by those Arab soldiers. They even mistaken me as him."

"What!?"

"Since the old bastard was killed by his own son, Jin was fully recovered from his coma and he vows to kill his own father at the end." Hunyo said knowing of his condition. "I'm sure if you see him again, you would beat the crap out of him for all the causes he had done previously."

"Old Panganiban... now I finally know what happened to Kazama. I've ever seen him like this. If I tell Xiaoyu about Kazama, she would be hysterical and devastated." Hwoarang said sadly as he thanked him. "But I thanked you for telling me this."

"I'm not such a predicament moron to know more about this. But I finally know of the current state of your place." Hunyo smirked as Brian steps in.

"About that person Lee was saying? Sounds like you were hunted by someone?"

"That person Lee mentioned is Geese Howard." Hunyo said much to Brian's horrible surprise.

"Geese Howard, you mean he's from SNK? What the hell he's doing here?"

"That's the guy seeks out Hunyo. I believe that person was released from the leader of the criminal organization." Lee said and he tells them. "Our mission right now, is to located its Philippine branch."

"What kind of a criminal orgnaization? We already beat DIRGE into a dirtbag?" Brian reacted in a strict tone as Lee reveals it.

"DIRGE is already disbanded. But this organization called themselves from Arias Verde."

"Arias Verde, the group's name sounds like in Valley Verde." Brian said remarking about the group's name.

"If it's a thrill journey... I can go with this." Hwoarang smirked.

"Hunyo let Rhima and the others to travel to Bangkok to find its main base. I believe it's up to us to deal their branch." Lee smirked nicely.

"You can follow us tomorrow, Brian. I heard from Rolento that our old comrade just going to Pradera Verde for a water fun." Hunyo said telling him.

"Say old man, we could follow the old Panganiban to his trail. I want to see that place he's talking about."

"Still spunky like a person with disability. Very well, we could follow Hunyo anytime as possible. Then we'll go to Rolento's beach house." Brian said making Hwoarang excited.

"All right..."

"Guess we'll wake up very early like you did today, Hunyo." Lee said calmly as Hunyo raises his fist.

"Yeah... it's most important thing to avoid rush hours."

* * *

At Rolento's home within the Sharky Beach Resort when the song Careless Whispers has been played, Rolento was seen playing the Batman Telltales as King II is with him watching the romantic scene between Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle after the latter treats his shoulder injury.

"Those two are meant for each other are they?" Rolento asked to himself as both watch their conversations as King replies.

"I like to see how those two would hooked up."

Both actually saw them kissing until they are about to make out at the sofa as Selena tried to convince Bruce to unzipped her catsuit which the former tells her that he could only watch as Selena unzipped her catsuit to reveal her black bra underneath.

"Come on, old Wayne... It's better to unzipped her suit not to let yourself watch her unzipping her own suit..." Rolento complained angrily as King roars in delight while raising both of his fists.

When Bruce finally gives in to his romance towards Selena as he carries her to his room to continue their romantic privacy within their sexual relationship. Rolento became disappointed to see the whole scene of the game.

"Dang it, if it has a closer picture to see them romantically, I want to see it more clearly..."

"Just reminds me how Kikay and I did something privately back there." King said as he roars like a jaguar happily.

* * *

At Brian's house, Hwoarang is packing his things and he is ready to go and he takes a peek to see Brian was already done packing and he was playing a shooting game.

"Well oh well... I cleared up the whole thing. But unlike other schoolgirls they are in their underwear once it was cleared. This girl named Rurika only wears both a loose button shirt and panties once the space rocket strips her entire uniform into shreds."

"Old man! What are you playing? Is that an adult game?" Hwoarang reacted in embarrassment as he saw him playing the shooting game.

"It doesn't matter I'm older, Hwoarang... younger men like you would never play such as this..." Brian said as he continues playing the game to beat the boss but stripping Rurika's clothes to make her nude causing Hwoarang to get a nose bleed.

"This sucks... now my nose are totally bleeding..."

"I finally beat the boss professionally... It's pathetic if it has censors. Some games like this are trying enjoy themselves in public without it." Brian commented while trying to scroll out the whole picture after clearing the boss stage as Hwoarang tried to uncover both of his hands as he takes a peek on Rurika's naked body which it was scrolled out by him, his nose continues to bleed.

"Damn you old man... don't ever played that stupid game? I would imagine if Xiaoyu did something sentimental towards Kazama privately. He would be reluctant to do "that"."

"Seems like you brought up by yourself, Hwoarang...? That's the reason why Crimson was laughing at you." Brian said smiling as he gives a tissue napkin to him. "Here take the tissue..."

"Oh, thank you..." Hwoarang said thankfully in disappointment as he put the tissue napkin to cover his nose.

* * *

Back at Bangkok, the Hiace drove straight ahead to its Skyway and they were surprised to see the whole road are the same as in the expressway.

"Wow... it was so fast..." Josie said surprisingly.

"Because it was the same as in the expressway now. I guess the Head of State was the one who planned to construct this place without traffic jams." Margie said explaining.

"I ever seen this place has full of freeways." Lars amused nicely about the place as Jin remarked rudely.

"It's just like in Japan. Too bad that Rhima was in the driver's seat."

"Don't feel upset, Jin... I know you don't want you and Rhima got separated like the last time. I'm guessing this caretaker seems to know about her." Lars said telling him as Reggie encourages him.

"She will be okay...? I'm sure the old guy would never have a bite on her."

At the driver's seat, the caretaker was impressed to see Rhima became a fine woman as he reminisced about their one month family vacation.

"It has been eight years since you came with your family to take a month vacation here in Bangkok. How's your father doing?"

"He is fine..."

"And your brother?"

"He died in a car accident..." Rhima said making him feel upset.

"Oh I'm so sorry... my condolences..."

"After my brother's death, everything were still normal." Rhima said sadly.

"Tell you something, Rhima? I ever seen you had foreign friends with you. Normally here in Thailand, foreigners like them are working in building companies here in Bangkok and others were just finding someone to have a nice wife." The caretaker said nicely.

"Actually, me, Reggie, Josie and Ms. Margie were Filipinos while Jin is Japanese and Lars is a half-breed. It's very complicated..."

"You were very lucky to have a Japanese guy around with you. It reminds me how Hunyo would look like in his youth." The caretaker said as he tells her. "Hold on tight, we're going to take right curve..."

The Hiace continues to move to the right in the longest curve as it went straight ahead through the Krungthep Road.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hwoarang's flashback is taken from his ending in the character episode of Tekken 7.

*Rolento is revealed to be a big fan of Batman and he was seen playing the latest game Batman Telltales as the romantic scene between both Batman and Catwoman came from Episode 3.

*King II's roars are taken by its predecessor, King I while doing one of his default win animations.

*Brian is revealed to be playing the hentai game, Sentimental Shooting and the girl he usually shoots is Rurika.

*Hwoarang also references the infamous intimate scene between Jin and Xiaoyu in TJSC25's Love Story when he scolds Brian not to play any adult games.


	5. Food Trip at Silom

**Chapter 4:** _Food Trip at Silom_

On the way to Sathorn Garden, the Hiace continues to move straight in Krungthep Road. Rhima actually saw someone are carrying fruits and vegetables and asks the caretaker about it.

"Is that a wet and dry market?"

"Oh yes... that's Krungthep Market. It was a huge market you might buy something raw if you want."

"I guess everyone would see that." Rhima shrugged as the Hiace moves straight ahead.

Arriving at Sathorn Gardens, they finally dropped off the Hiace as Rhima also gets off the driver's seat.

"I'll meet you and your friends at the lobby. Because here in this condominium, you were required to use a card key to enter. You must wait..."

As the Hiace moves, Lars was impressed to see him dropping them through the main lobby's condominium.

"That old man seems nice. I've never seen he could talk to us differently."

"Naturally, Thai locals are known to speak their native's tongue. I guess this person had been taught to know any kinds of languages." Margie replied nicely as Jin comes up to see Rhima.

"What's the old man just talked to you about?"

"The truth is... my dad takes us here for a family vacation that was a long time ago." Rhima said shyly and she calmly tells him. "We spend here for a month because of the holy week."

"Wow... Hunyo has something else..." Margie amused.

"I cannot imagine how Hunyo would stay here." Lars shrugged as the caretaker arrives to see them.

"Let's go folks... I have this card key to get through the elevator."

At the elevator, the caretaker finally reveals his name to them and his reason how he recognizes Rhima in the family's vacation.

"My name is Nanda Rittikrai, I was a caretaker of the Panganiban's suite of this condominium." Nanda finally introduces himself to them.

"I'm Josie Rizal, it's a pleasure to meet you." Josie finally exchanges her introduction to him.

"I'm Marjorie Ordonez, you may call me as Margie." Margie said gratefully.

"I'm Reggie Mendoza..." Reggie said nervously.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Rittikrai, I'm Lars Alexandersson." Lars calmly greets him as he tells Jin. "Jin, why don't you introduce yourself? You were always being in a bad mood all day."

"My name is Jin Kazama, nice meeting you." Jin greeted nicely to him.

"Ah... so this is the Japanese guy that Rhima was hanging out, impressive." Nanda said amusing.

When they arrive at the 13A, he opens the door and to everyone's surprise it was indeed a suite for everyone.

"Whoa... I can't believe this is suite..." Reggie surprised and Nanda tells them.

"This is where Hunyo and his family used to stay. Originally, this is where he and his wife, Marissa had already in a honeymoon."

"No kidding... Hunyo actually stays here." Margie said shockingly.

"Basically, they lived here for a month. There are times, he got scolded me for any kinds of simple words that I cannot understand a lot. Because I'm a Thai native, all I can do is to speak Thai language."

"That's what my dad warns me about..." Rhima pondered.

"But when I finally became adjusted, he teaches me to speak both English and Japanese. Since then, I could speak both languages but in a slang." Nanda said as he finally explains to them about living here. "Living in the condominium at Bangkok is much simpler. Foreigners also lives here for their work duties here."

"I see..."

"At the 6F. It has many facilities you can enjoy here. Well, enjoy your stay here..." Nanda said nicely to them.

As they rested, both Josie and Reggie are excited to see it has three rooms as the other being the master's bedroom.

"I can't believe this room is pretty big."

"Seems like Margie and I can stay here..." Josie smiled in excitement as Jin enters the room to check. At the top of the drawer it was a portrait of Hunyo and his family and to his surprise, Rhima was along with them when she was a child as he thought.

 _Rhima was very cute when she was a child. It's just reminds me how my mother raised me at the secluded mountains._

Rhima then arrives and became horribly surprised to see their family portrait.

"Jin, you don't have to look at that!"

"There's no need to be horrified, Rhima. You were so cute when you were a kid." Jin smiled and remembering the times how his mother raised him. "It just reminds me back before my mother was missing."

"..."

"You were lucky that you have a sibling. But for me, I don't have one." Jin said calmly to her.

"It's all right... ever since my brother had died in a car accident, I had no other choice but for myself too." Rhima said sadly.

"Uhh... Rhima, take a look at the master's bedroom, it was very soft and cozy." Reggie tried to convince Rhima to see it and to her surprise it was much fancier than the other rooms.

"I really don't know when we were little, Reggie. But this is where my dad used to sleep with my mom." Rhima said smiling as Jin butts in their conversation.

"Perhaps, we could stay here in this room, Rhima. If this person is saying it was very soft and cozy, I would be so comfortable."

"Seems like Jin likes to go with you, Rhima..." Reggie said making Rhima blushed.

"I thought so... ever since we got separated, we're both became in a terrible situation."

"Your friend maybe gloomy and strange, he always attached to you, Rhima." Nanda came to see them as knowing how close Jin is to her. "That's it... why don't you and this Jin fellow go to Silom? Since it was weekends it's going to have a weekend night market."

"Wow... it has a night market." Reggie said amusing.

"You can buy any food here at the night market as possible. You can't lose your way because you would cross the pedestrian crossing." Nanda said giving them some advice to get through Silom.

"Um, Mr. Nanda... is it okay if I changed a dollar to a baht? How can we buy some food down there?"

On the way to Silom, Jin was surprised to see all street vendors are selling street food and any kinds of fruit as Rhima is with him.

"I've ever seen this place has full of street vendors. Did Mr. Panganiban buy something from them?"

"Actually, dad just bought me a barbeque in a small stick. The street food here is really good than in my place." Rhima said in a calmer tone. "Even in their provinces, they also had this too."

"You really did your homework, Rhima. I decided to accompany you so that I want to explore something. The roads are just like at my place." Jin said while looking at her slightly. "So where are we heading anyway? The caretaker of yours seems to know any places here."

"Well, this road leads to Silom station. We can actually any food in there." Rhima said smiling.

As they arrived at the station, they were surprised to see all of the food stalls under the BTS station.

"Whoa... it's like a food bazaar." Jin amused to see the food stalls as he asks her. "Rhima, do you have a spare money? We could probably buy these foods in their stalls here."

"I already have... I changed my 5 dollars for a thousand bahts. We can buy anytime. At least you can share it with me." Rhima smiled nicely to him making him happy.

"Now that's more like it. Let's go..."

They finally buy some food for dinner. Rhima was seen buying a pad thai, whereas Jin is eating a fried chicken. After that, they finally bought what they need as Rhima was eating an egg rotee.

"What are you eating, Rhima?"

"It's a rotee... the original one does not have any ingredients similar to a sweet taco only that I bought with an egg type to make it as a pancake." Rhima answered calmly. "I actually bought a banana rotee for the others."

"Can I have one?" Jin tries the rotee that she was eating which he likes it. "Yeah, you're right it is just like a pancake. They even drizzled with a sweet milk to make it as a desserts."

"We already buy more than enough for us. But we need to conserve money for 14 more days." Rhima smiled happily.

Back at Sathorn Gardens, it was a bon appetite for everyone to eat. It was the first time, they eat any authentic thai foods such as pad thai and thai fried rice as Nanda translates in local thai language. Jin even recognizes the sticky rice is the same as eating as an onigiri. After that when everyone is asleep at night, Rhima was worried about her father and knowing that he was targeted by their new enemy. She wanted to help him but they got separated due to their missions as she thought.

 _I guess Bangkok life is different than in my place. If I scold my parents for their recklessness, I would considered as disrespecting them._

"Can't sleep in the night?"

Jin arrives wearing a white short sleeved loose shirt with a Taiko no Tatsujin design at the front of his shirt and green trousers with white linings and knowing she was worried to her father.

"I was worried about my father, Jin. I wanted to protect him in times of crisis. Maybe tomorrow I would take research about the new enemy we were facing." Rhima said sadly as Jin comforts her.

"You need some rest, Rhima. I just don't want you to get stressed. Mr. Panganiban will be fine as long as he won't be captured by them."

"You were right..." Rhima said nicely as she looked at his shirt while giggling. "That shirt of yours looks comical to me. It's like you were eating some cracker nuts."

"You think I'm eating cracker nuts, Rhima?" Jin retorted and he tells her. "I bought this shirt earlier when we buy some food from their stalls. I've ever seen they have so many things they were selling there too."

"I didn't know about that..."

"We better get some sleep, Rhima. It's already late..." Jin said as he and Rhima goes back to their new room.

* * *

On the way to the NLEX, Hunyo was driving his black Land Cruiser along with Lee and they were investigating about the whereabouts of the enemy's organization's Philippine branch.

"You finally decided to drive early, Hunyo. It's going to be risky..."

"If we go in the entire morning, we're gonna be toasted on the rush hour traffic." Hunyo said as he raises his brow. "Perhaps we could sleep at the Tabang's Gas Station before we get through our destination."

"Rolento is definitely have a bold move. He even tells us to go that place." Lee said smirking as the car continues to drive straight ahead in the middle of the night sky. Behind them, it was Brian, Rick and Hwoarang following Hunyo's black SUV.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Nanda's name is based on the antagonist, Nanda Bayin from the Thai movie series, King Naresuan.

*Jin wears a white shirt with a Taiko no Tatsujin design which happens to be a DLC customization of the game.

*BTS means Bangkok Train Station.

*For the first time, Jin and Rhima takes shopping some food and things at the Silom's Night Market.

*Rhima teases Jin for wearing a Taiko no Tatsujin shirt and the characters she references on his shirt is a Nagaraya cracker nuts.

*Hunyo reveals his dislike of traffic jams and references the massive traffic in Metro Manila.


	6. Paragon Mayhem: The Playmaker

**Chapter 5:** _Paragon Mayhem: The Playmaker_

Back at the Metro, Geese is constantly searching for Hunyo's whereabouts and he was contacted by his partner who is actually the leader of Arias Verde.

"I see... the Silveria Corp. is already making its move. One group here in this country and the other was in Bangkok. Looks like every group is trying to take this place down." Geese said as he grinned while talking to its leader. "I think this Hunyo fellow has something on his own sleeve trying to make me fall into his tricks. Looks like I'll be the one to find him as soon as possible."

As Geese finally hung up the phone and he unleashes a Rashoumon to break the wall into smithereens and became frustrated because of Hunyo's trickery as he thought.

"Darn that bastard... I didn't recognize his disguise that it was really him. Now then, it's time to find him..."

When Geese is about to continue to find Hunyo, Kazuya sensed his aura and knowing that Hunyo was already making his move as he said to himself.

"So he goes off to deal against the new organization. Fine then, I think it's about time I would definitely chase him before this numbskull gets him."

Kazuya finally transforms into his devil form, Devil Kazuya as he takes flight to find Hunyo's whereabouts.

The next morning in Sathorn Garden, everyone is finally had a breakfast and it was made by Nanda.

"Did everyone sleep well?"

"Of course... the bed was comfortable and we could sleep normally." Lars said nicely.

"Yeah... at least we had an extra mattress for the other two." Margie smiled.

"What about you, Rhima? Did you sleep comfortably with your Japanese friend of yours?" Nanda asked plainly.

"Well... we just slept comfortably too, Mr. Nanda and he seems to like soft things." Rhima said smiling making Jin retorts.

"You accidentally knock me off when you sleep, Rhima. Despite you kept on complaining about me being a loud snore."

"It's all right... she was like that when she was a little. Hunyo actually tells it to me about this." Nanda smiled nicely causing Rhima to blushed in embarrassment.

"Guess that I won't be talking about my embarrassing moments here."

As they somebody knocks the door, Rhima was the one who respond it as she opens and noticing her old college mates, Mikee, Juris and Kyle.

"Rhima, long time no see..."

"So it is true... you came here for two weeks vacation."

"Hi, bes... it's been a while too."

"Hi, you guys... how come you know I lived here?" Rhima asked while closing her eyes.

"Basically, bes... we came here to meet you and we just commuted from our place in Chitlom." Kyle said smiling.

"Is it okay if you hang out with us later at 5:00 in the afternoon? It would be fun." Juris said nicely to her.

"I think we can meet at the Siam Paragon Mall. That would be a great place to hang out." Mikee said happily making Rhima has to decide what to do.

"I'll think about it, you guys... Why don't you go to your respective works?"

"Oh yeah... we need to go..."

"See you at Paragon..."

As her college friends leave the scene making Rhima closed the door and became dismayed not knowing that three Game characters are with her as well as both Reggie and Margie.

"Are you okay, Rhima? You became very disappointed." Jin said worried.

"My old college friends are here to visit me. They just wanted me to hang out at the Siam Paragon. I just don't know how to get there."

"Yesterday you went to Silom Station, right. Going to Siam Paragon is taking a BTS train because in Siam station it was connected into two due to different routes." Nanda said telling her.

"Wow... you know exactly the place." Lars said amusing.

"As a local I know every roads around in this place." Nanda said calmly making Margie tells them.

"Maybe you should try exploring the market first..."

At the Krungthep Market, we can see Jin, Lars and Rhima are walking through the large market.

"Whoa... this market is pretty big. How come you and Rhima had experienced to go there?"

"I remember when I decided to find Rhima at the market. I realized that going to the wet and dry market was a rough one. You were clean from the outside but from inside it was stinks." Jin said remembering the times he helped Rhima inside the market.

"I guess we can buy something here before we get back." Rhima said and they noticed someone is thrashing someone's belongings.

"What the hell they were doing?" Lars said while raising his brow and Jin noticed it was the same soldiers he had beaten.

"Looks like they're from Arias Verde... they thrash their things because they didn't pay their contributions. Thrashing them was unfair."

"We have to help them, Jin. We can't let the others got hurt from them." Lars said as the trio came to stop them.

"Hey, stop what you were doing?"

"Buzz off, lady..." One of the soldiers said only to be blocked by Jin by grabbing his hand.

"Don't ever try to pick on her?"

With that both men manage to take them down in an instant as Rhima does the same. Afterwards, two other soldiers left the scene and saving them from getting thrashed

"Thank you for dealing with them... those gangsters are trying to wreck our stalls here."

"What gangsters?" Lars said and Jin noticed the emblem on their uniforms are in fact from Arias Verde.

"I was right, they are from Arias Verde... they are here to take these people down if they didn't pay at something."

"Those guys won't learn do they... Not like from DIRGE." Rhima said and decides to continue to buy something at the market. "I think we should buy after all this."

"Hey, lady... since you saved us we'll give you something for free."

Back at Sathorn Garden, both Lars and Margie are cooking for lunch and she was surprised that the steak Lars had bought has no bones not like in the Philippines. At the facility, we can see Josie and Reggie are swimming at the pool while both Jin and Rhima are sparring at the Gym. Afterwards, Rhima manages to find their enemy's main site and the picture of its leader of the organization.

"So this is their leader... both of his looks and his built reminds me of one celebrity in my place." Rhima said noticing its appearance.

"It appears their writings are in Thai language. We can't understand what it says in the internet." Jin said while looking at their main site.

"Maybe Mr. Nanda knows this..."

At the suite, Nanda discovers the Arias Verde's website and he can translate it to them.

"So they're the ones who were attacking the Krungthep Market. I can't believe that they were still active throughout my entire life."

"So our enemy is a Thai local...?" Josie wondered making Reggie shakes his head.

"You have to guess..."

"About their leader, he seems pretty young and serious. But why would he worked at the organization?" Rhima wondered as Nanda recognizes the man.

"That man is Roman Sawatdee."

"Sawatdee?"

"Actually this guy is one of the popular celebrities here in Thailand. All of the locals are gone crazy over him because of his good looks. But I can't believe this guy is connected through a criminal organization." Nanda said knowing of his appearance.

"He maybe good looking but he has a bad omen deep inside." Jin commented rudely.

"Seems like the royal police are trying their best to capture this criminal organization for a very long time. But they are unable to expose them as they were from Arias Verde." Nanda said knowing of their appearances. "All I could recognized this criminal organization it was their previous leader named Sangmong Rama who operated this organization to cause more trouble. Seems like he was replaced by Sawatdee for his retirement."

"I guess this celebrity is trying to masked himself for being a good person so that his operations in his criminal activities would be concealed." Lars said as he came to see them. "It would be better if split up to find some of its members since we beat those guys at the market earlier."

"What's their next target, Rhima?"

Rhima discovers it was in Siam Paragon Mall where she is supposed to meet her old college mates there.

"I don't believe this not in Siam Paragon..."

"At the mall...?"

"Most celebrities are always doing mall shows to promote their movies." Nanda said making Rhima decides to go there.

"I'll go to Siam Paragon... I had a meeting with my old college mates there."

"But Rhima, you can't just go off by yourself like that..." Lars said refusing her to let go as Jin intervenes.

"I'll go with her... She can't just go off alone if the roads are just like in my place."

"I guess you two would be in a Secret Date Mission." Margie said nicely to them.

"A Date Mission? I guess it's a mission to pretend both of us on a date." Rhima said while lowering her head in disappointment.

"You'll be okay, Rhima. At least this Japanese friend of yours will accompany you." Nanda said and he tells her. "I believe one of these people from Arias Verde might pose as a civilian there."

"I guess all of us can go there too." Lars smirks finally decided to let everyone to go there.

As they take a BTS station, Rhima was disappointed after her teaching schedules became conflict due to dealing the criminal organization as Jin encourages her.

"Don't feel upset, Rhima. You can teach them once it was over. We came here to save other people not just spending time here for a vacation."

"Jin was right, Rhima. The most important thing is to save everybody. Just like how your father did during the University Siege." Lars said plainly to her.

"You guys were right... I won't let my father be captured by these guys. But right now, we have to find one of the members who poses as a civilian like us." Rhima said as Reggie commented about the Thai language sounds inside the train.

"I guess we're already here..."

As they separated to find the culprit inside the Siam Paragon Mall, both Jin and Rhima are trying on some new arrival of clothes while Lars, Josie, Margie and Reggie are in Ocean World. She was amused to see some various clothes were displayed here.

"I can't believe some clothes here are new than in my place." Rhima said until she saw a brown haired man in a rider jacket and jeans who is also trying on some jeans in the men's section. "That's weird... this guy seem to be good looking."

"Rhima, so this where you been." Mikee arrives alongside Kyle and Juris much to her surprise.

"We've been waiting for you at the entrance to Siam Paragon Mall. I cannot imagine, you landed at the BTS Siam Station." Juris smiled excitedly.

"Come on, bes... we had a lot of talk about to do..." Kyle smiled as he excitedly drags Rhima to them.

"Wait, you three... I have some important things to do..."

When Rhima was dragged by her old college mates, Jin just saw dragging away and he glares at them until one of the civilians just moved as he followed suit. At the food court, the trio are eating their dinner which Rhima was disappointed to see them.

"How's in our place, Rhima? I heard you became a homeroom teacher in UST?" Mikee said as Rhima replies.

"It was fine in our place. Teaching elementary students are easy for me to deal with. What about you?"

"As an English teacher, it was really rough because Thai locals are hard enough to learn and having problems with both r and l words." Mikee answered.

"Actually, Thai locals are known to speak their native's tongue. Seems like they are not understandable when it comes to English language." Juris said in a happiest tone.

As the four were talking about their lives in Bangkok, Jin still spying on them until someone had plans to put a detonating device. Seeing their plan, he goes off to confront it.

"Okay, boss... everything is ready..." One of the civilians said revealing himself as one of the Arias Verde members until Jin rudely nudges him.

"So you must be from Arias Verde. Don't you ever dare to destroy the mall if you know what's good for you?"

Jin eventually knocks the man out with a single punch as all of the mall shoppers became panicked that causes a stampede. He noticed that the detonating device is not yet activated as he simply destroys it by stomping it. Therefore, Rhima and four of her friends discover the commotion because of the criminal activities.

"What's going on? It's a stampede..."

"Bes, we have to get out of here first..."

As the group gets out of the main mall they saw people are running away in panic due to a bomb threat. As one of the Arias Verde soldiers grabs Mikee from them.

"Help!"

"Mikee..." Both Juris and Kyle called her name and Rhima wants to save her friends as she thought.

 _I guess Jin manages to subdue one of them because of their plan to bomb this place. If they see me that I can fight them out, I would be screwed._

Suddenly, the man manages to knock the brute down and he shows his kickboxing skills as he takes them down to the surprise of the group.

"Here, angel... you should be careful next time..."

"Wow... this guy is a hunk..." Kyle said amusing to the man's appearance.

"He's so hot..." Juris smiled to see him as Rhima recognizes the same guy earlier as she thought.

 _That's the guy from the clothing store that me and Jin went checking some clothes. Is he a fighter or something?_

"Thanks a lot... you were such a nice man to rescue me." Mikee said thankfully.

"Don't mentioned it, I've never seen a lot of people are panicking around inside the mall." The man said as he finally introduces himself to them. "The name's Matt Ortega, pleasure to meet you."

"Ortega? It's sounded just like the surname in our place." Kyle commented which Rhima corrects him.

"It's a unisex surname it is very common to have a foreign or a local surname."

"Well I'd better be going... I got some work to do tomorrow." Matt smiled as he leaves them.

"This guy is very handsome..."

"Rhima, are you going to follow that guy?" Juris wondered.

"I would follow him to find out where he's going. You three should get home now." Rhima said telling them.

Outside of Central World, Matt arrives to his parked motorcycle as Rhima confronts him as she questions him.

"All right, Matt... I know you saved Mikee from those grunts. Why do you worked for and you got some fighting moves?"

"Nah... I'm always practicing kickboxing at the Gym. So I could used this style in case if I'm in danger." Matt replies in a playful tone as he tells her. "The truth is, I was working at the Carter Corp as a Graphic Artist and I was sent here in Bangkok."

"Carter Corp? Is that a company that Rei mentioned about one of his business partners?" Rhima wondered as Matt smiles.

"The guy's name was Rei...? So he is head of a business company called Silveria Corporation, right. I wouldn't expect to know him."

"Anyway, thanks for saving Mikee... I never knew you could fight against those guys who were from Arias Verde." Rhima said became thankful to the man.

As both Rhima and Matt are talking, Jin was watching them and to think she was hanging out with another man.

"What!? You knew them... that's what my boss sent me here in its Bangkok branch." Matt said surprisingly and explains to her. "He sent me here to investigate one of his employees here who is a double agent working with the Arias Verde."

"So that's what Rei was talking about teaming up with this company to deal this organization too. It was a rough one as I thought." Rhima said while closing her eyes.

"Anyway, you look pretty and smart when I talked to you about this. If you were single? Perhaps, I could be your boyfriend to protect you." Matt smiled which Rhima calmly rejects him.

"Actually, I'm already taken, sorry..."

"What!? How come you say that you're taken? Who's with you?" Matt reacted shockingly as Rhima tells him.

"Can't say that to you, Matt? He's a cute guy like you but a very muscular type."

"Wow... It's good for you." Matt smiled nicely and he happily tells her. "I also like your friend that I rescued. It's kinda reminds me of our co-worker there."

"I'm glad to meet you, Matt. So where are you going now?"

"I live in the condominium at Chitlom so I rode a motorcycle to get back. Just meet me and your friends at Central World." Matt said smirking as he starts his motorcycle and leave. Rhima watches him as Jin arrives behind her who became jealous to see her talking to him.

"I wouldn't expect this guy you really think of him that he's cute. It's just like the time you were talking to Claudio."

"Don't feel so negative, Jin. I already told him that I'm taken... I guess that we had another companion to help us out here." Rhima said scolding him which he removes the hood from his leather jacket.

"I just beat one of the members of Arias Verde. I already informed Lars in my cellphone about what happened and why it was causing a stampede. It appears they were trying to bomb this place and to masked their actions to think it's a terrorist behind the bombing."

"I guess so..." Rhima said as her stomach growls. "Oh boy... I guess I'm pretty hungry when my old college mates dragged me in and keep refusing to order some food on the mall's food court."

"There's a outdoor restaurant nearby. At least it was a good thing that I'm about to get hungry too." Jin points the restaurant near in Central World and he smiles while he pushes her away. "Come on, Rhima..."

As they eat, Rhima was impressed to see a large fried fish and it was twice the size of a normal fish and Jin became satisfied to eat it.

"You know Rhima, it will be a perfect date for the both of us here. After all of what happened today."

"I guess fighting these guys would make us feel hungry." Rhima giggled happily.

"Uhm, Rhima... what food did you ordered?" Jin wondered in a calm tone which she tells him.

"You'll see for yourself, Jin."

As the waiter arrives with a soft-shell crab curry, surprising Jin knowing that Rhima likes to eat crab.

"Wow... it's a crab... I've never seen you order a crab curry."

"You haven't eaten this before?"

"Yeah... that's when they give me an exquisite dinner at the Mishima Mansion only that I could eat a lobster." Jin said and he smiles wanted to try some crabs. "Can I try some?"

"Sure thing... we can always share the food." Rhima smiled as both finally eat their food for dinner.

After that, they decided to take a cab back to Sathorn Garden. Rhima looked at the other people who were actually fans and they saw Roman is about to get inside the car.

"Excuse me, why are so many people are gone crazy inside at the Central World?"

"Ohh... that's where Roman Sawatdee is having a mall show there and he's about to depart."

"Wait a second, this guy was..." Rhima said knowingly that Roman is indeed their real enemy as the cab continues to move.

* * *

Back at the Philippines, they finally arrived at Pradera Verde where Hunyo, Brian, Hwoarang, Lee and Rick are gonna meet someone who is their former comrade back when Keiya was still alive and it takes place where Rhima was still in Bangkok.

"I've never seen this place before, Hunyo."

"Yeah... that's the place. But I've ever seen someone like her can wakeboard here."

"Wakeboarding? Sounds like it's the same as yachting. It would be great." Hwoarang smiled in excitement.

"All right, let's go..." Hunyo said as the group enters the wakeboard area within Pradera Verde.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Roman Sawatdee makes his first appearance in this chapter and he is in fact the leader of Arias Verde.

*Rhima reminds Roman's appearance is one of the celebrities in the Philippines referring to the Filipino actor, Piolo Pascual who also had the same physical appearance as Ananda Everingham.

*Rhima's old college friends, Juris Sarmiento, Mikee Rodriguez and Kyle Torres made their appearance in this chapter and revealing their lives in Bangkok.

*Matt Ortega from the love app game, Is it love? Carter Corp makes his appearance as a guest character of my fic.

*Nanda also recognizes the organization and it's former leader before Roman and the name Sangmong comes from one of Ananda Everingham's role in the films which is Eternity and it's physical appearance is a homage to the late actor who portrays as the Golden Eagle.


	7. Wakeboards and Accidents

**A/N:** This next chapter takes place in Chapter 5 where Rhima and the group are trying to stop the members of Arias Verde posing as civilians to make a bomb threat in Siam Paragon in Bangkok and this is the time where Hunyo and his friends are going to the wakeboard park in Pradera Verde in Lubao, Pampanga. Here is Chapter 6.

 **Chapter 6:** _Wakeboards and Accidents_

With the Rampa song has been played, they arrived at the Pradera Verde's Wakeboard Park where all people and the locals do some wakeboarding.

"Wow... it's like a skateboard. Not just about yachting..." Hwoarang said amusing as the group pays their entrance and ticket bracelets for their wakeboard sessions.

At the beginners wakeboard, they were surprised to see the whole view and it was also a man made lake like the other one.

"So this is the practice ground for wakeboarding, right?" Hwoarang said as the instructor tells them.

"Yes, we'll be the ones who's going to activate the machine so that you can be pulled by the ropes."

"Pulling the ropes looks easy for me to do this since it was move by the machine." Rick said seeing their drills.

"Hunyo, are you sure you're going to do this?" Lee asked in an elegant manner.

"Don't worry about it, Lee. Since I'm gonna pull off by the moving rope. I can pull this..." Hunyo said in a confident manner.

"You think you can pull off by that." Hwoarang shouted which Brian sighs.

"Hunyo, don't try to show off your arrogance? Don't forget that we came here looking for our old comrade."

As the rope finally moves, Hunyo was ready to pull until he got tripped into the water.

"Gah...!"

"Hahahaha... that was an epic drop. If Kazama was here, he's going to be ballistic if you get pulled out and tripped." Hwoarang laughs loudly.

"At least this course is for beginners. They need to practice carefully." Brian said scolding him.

"Despite I have muscle, I have to fight it by pulling off against the machine." Hunyo said in disappointment.

When Hunyo tries this for the second time, he successfully wakeboards and they were surprised by this.

"Awesome, I can't wait to do this one..." Hwoarang smirked in excitement.

After the practice, they went to the main hall within the man made lake and Hunyo noticed a girl was watching them doing wakeboards and reveals to be their old friend, Sally.

"Sal!"

"Well if isn't Hunyo... why are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to investigate about our new enemy, Sally." Brian said and he smirks. "They were the ones who currently manhunt on Hunyo."

"Oh?" Sally said and she looked at her note cellphone which she was revealed to watch Game of Thrones. Hunyo was dismayed to see some romantic scenes as well as the both a hero or a villain's death.

"That Game of Thrones is gaining more of its stories. But I'm not interested to watch this."

"Why not? Joffrey's death is really epic when he got poisoned. If you watch the whole thing, you would be surprised." Sally said which Brian smirks.

"I think Hunyo doesn't like a long chat, Sally."

"Foreign people like this one wouldn't care less when they were showing their naked bodies during both action and romantic scenes. Even girls are being sentimental too." Hunyo grunted in disappointment. "There's is a character that Sally watches who is a eunoch soldier who is already in a sexual relationship with the girl he loves but he cannot do "this"."

"A eunoch?" Lee wondered in confusion.

"There were men who let themselves to be cut off their manhood as children. It reminds me when you married an overbearing woman who is also extremely jealous towards you, she's gonna cut off yours with scissors. But judging for their actions, they would ended up in life imprisonment."

"I recognize those eunoch that the old Panganiban says. We also have one in Korea but in ancient times." Hwoarang said telling them. "And they are devoted to protect the monarchy such as the king, queen, crown prince and a princess even empress as well."

"I think one of the wakeboarders must be one of them and he's really good on this sport." Lee said pointing out which Hunyo decides to take this man down.

"All right, we're gonna beat this guy out. After all we already practiced wakeboarding."

"Be careful, Hunyo. You might get some accidents if you do this." Brian said scolding him.

As the group decided to take on an advanced wakeboarding, Kazuya was watching them while having his arm crossed and knowing that Hunyo was enjoying with the rest as he thought.

 _Is he gonna do this ridiculous sport? Pathetic? He wouldn't realized that Geese is about to hunt him down._

Hunyo noticed this wakeboard player is in fact one of the members in Arias Verde who is spending his day off and seeing him as being the beginner.

"I would expect a middle-aged old man is gonna do this. I warned you, you would get a lot of accident if you were not good in exhibitions."

"Don't put your arrogance on me, you idiot. I can see your armband that you were from Arias Verde. _Wag mo kong subukan gaguhin_ _?_ (Don't ever try to mess with me?)"

"Uhh... old man is you and the others can say something so bad?" Hwoarang asked wanted to know more of Filipino's curses as he happily answers.

"Any other Filipino people are very well known to curse anybody when they make a mistake, being stolen, getting hurt by someone or being ganged up when you did something illegally. I would guess if Josie would speak like this, it would be ridiculous."

"Hmmm... I think all of us knew she speaks English at times. But what if she speaks in your language?" Hwoarang wondered while he thinks about how Josie speaks in her native language including the cursed words in their place.

Hwoarang imagines when he fought Josie despite her beatings. She even saying a single curse word when she got hurt and she beats him. But doing one of her win animations she even saying a cursed word.

"Ohoh... she must be saying something bad..." Hwoarang said panicking which Brian reveals it.

"The word _putang ina_ comes from a son of a bitch word. I guess youngsters like you would never heard of it."

"Oh my god!" Hwoarang said in a horrified expression.

Both men are seen doing wakeboard and Lee was surprised to see Hunyo do it. Hunyo tries to beat him and seeing him doing exhibitions within the stackers of the lake he could take a move because the ropes are moved by the machine as he thought.

 _Darn it, this rope can move in circles. I know beating him off would be illegal. I guess the stackers is the way to get close. I maybe not good on exhibitions but I got to beat him off..._

Hunyo tries to take on one of the stackers from the lake and the man was surprised to see him doing it and was horrified.

"What the? How can you jump so high?"

"Save it for later, you moron, I think splashing you down when I do this..." Hunyo said raising his brow and he goes for another jump at the stacker as it cause a powerful splash as the man acccidentally tripped from his wakeboard ski into the man made lake.

After what happened, the man was immediately taken from the hospital due to his broken leg. Hunyo, Brian, Hwoarang, Rick, Sally and Lee watch.

"That stunt of yours makes this guy a big pain, Hunyo. Didn't you know exhibitions on this sport can make accidents? Our age like this would get those if you were not careful enough." Lee said scolding him.

"Say old man why don't we check on the guy's things? Maybe we should find out or anything." Hwoarang said urging Brian to get the man's things.

"Stealing is illegal... I think we should check his things. After all, he got hospitalized from Hunyo's exhibition feat."

When they checked at the men's room, they noticed he left his cellphone and Lee reads the text messages turned out to be a transactions from their contributors.

"It appears he was trying to collect all of the soldiers' contributions whenever they caused so much trouble."

"Sounds like we have to stop them from bullying others. But their actions might be proved dangerous." Rick commented about their actions as Hunyo discovers something and revealing that their Philippine base of operation is in Naga City.

"I can't believe it, the Philippine branch is in Naga City."

"In Naga... so that means this Arias Verde member must be having a day-off here and their boss allows him to leave." Brian said knowing of the man's presence.

"Naga City is within the Camarines Sur Province, it's going to be a rougher one to get through." Rick said seriously.

"I guess we're going to take the Bicol region. But first, we have to inform Rolento about this." Hunyo said telling them.

* * *

At Sharky Beach Resort, Rolento was later called by Hunyo who informs him about their new enemy and it's base of operations.

"So it was in Camp Sur, huh? Not to worry, I have lots of contacts in the Bicol region. I'll be off soon at the Metro to meet you guys there." Rolento said smirking as he hung out his phone. "All right, King... it's time for us to move to the Metro."

"Yeah..." King smiled while roaring like a jaguar.

"Daddy and my King sweet baby... are you going back to the Metro again?" Kikay asked which Rolento tells her.

"You take in charge of the beach resort, Kikay. Your daddy is going to meet my old friends who beat DIRGE into a dirtbag."

* * *

Back at the Panganiban Residence at night, Hunyo was later contacted by Rhima via Skype from his Ipad and knowing who their real enemy is.

"So the real culprit is a Thai actor... He looks just like that actor at our place."

"He's trying to masked his plans to bomb the mall but Jin manages to subdue one of them. I already saw him getting crowded with his fans when he and I are about to get back here via cab." Rhima said telling her father. "Right now, I need to know more of their actions and Mr. Nanda knows about this organization well."

"Wow... Hunyo, you got a lot of back up here in the land of smiles." Lee said amusing.

"These soldiers are causing trouble when some locals are not paying anything. Seems like their contributions are more on corruption activities." Rhima explained. 'Dad, you have to be careful too. I know you were trying to break in their Philippine branch."

"I haven't get there yet, Rhima. But I found it's location was in Naga City within the Bicol region." Hunyo said nicely.

"Just make sure you would find each of those members there, Rhima." Lee said giving her some advice.

"Got it, Mr. Lee... I'm on it..." Rhima said as she finally signing off.

"Now what?"

"I'll let them rest up at my place then we'll go to Naga City by plane." Hunyo replied and knowing of their destination.

As everyone were ready for tommorow's destination, Kazuya overhears their conversation as he smirked evilly wanted to follow on their trail.

* * *

Back at Sathorn Garden at Bangkok, Rhima became upset after seeing their real enemy which is the leader of the organization.

"I just hope dad is okay..."

"Mr. Panganiban will be fine, Rhima." Jin said encouraging her. "At least for now... we have to observe our enemy's movements."

"I guess you're right..."

"I'm glad you two were okay... I thought both of you got engulfed into a stampede." Margie arrives to see them.

"Well Jin and I got separated, Ms. Margie. And I always dragging out my old college mates." Rhima said smiling.

"At least you two were safe... Lars informs us about what happened." Margie said calmly and Rhima stands up while looking at the window.

"Seems like I have to find one of their official members within the city. But what we found are just grunts within their organization. I must find it before they would make a move."

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The song Rampa is performed by Ralion Alonzo which serves as a background music.

*Sally Gomez makes her first appearance since Strangest Things 0: Thicker than Fights and she is no longer seen to have a game partner on her side.

*The scene where Hunyo got pulled away by the rope is later taken at the flashbacks of the ten-shot fic, Secret Travels: Lakbai Boracay.

*Sally is revealed to watch the Game of Thrones seasons and she references the characters from the same series. Hunyo also references Grey Worm which is also the character from the series.

*Hwoarang also references the eunochs in Korea which it was used in Koreanovelas based on ancient times.

*Hwoarang imagines himself being beaten and cursed by Josie in the fight references Esti Archer's dubbing in Youtube and the first and only Tekken character to know about the cursed words are mainly used by the Filipinos.

*The Philippine branch of Arias Verde is revealed at Naga City within the Bicol region.


	8. A Strange Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 7:** _A Strange Sibling Rivalry_

At the Lumpini Park we can see both Jin and Rhima are jogging at the pathway. Rhima also commenting about his outfit for the morning.

"What's with the outfit, Jin? I ever seen you wearing this in the morning?"

"That's the outfit where I keep on practicing my fighting style alone." Jin replied as he smiles to her. "That is when I mastered Traditional Karate in Brisbane and I also broke a sandbag with a single kick."

"You surely became strong..." Rhima commented knowing of his likes of power making him wondered about himself.

"How would I became stronger if not because of my Devil's blood in my veins?"

As they stopped jogging, they come across Matt who is practicing kickboxing much to their surprise.

"Is that Matt?" Rhima wondered as Jin rudely comments.

"Not the cute guy from yesterday?"

"What's he doing here at the Lumpini Park? He told me yesterday that he wants me and my old college mates to see him at Central World." Rhima said noticing his appearance which Jin sensed his fighting spirit in him while having his arm crossed.

"Seems like he has a lot of problems... That's why he's practicing."

"I think it's better to ask him first, Jin. I always keep monitoring him because he was a graphic artist and a vigilante who can fight guys like from Arias Verde."

"Do whatever you want, Rhima..." Jin said allowing her to go with Matt.

Matt finally finished his kickboxing practice while trying to remove the sweat from his forehead. To his surprise, Rhima was here to see him.

"Rhima... you're here too."

"What a surprise? I've never seen you were practicing kickboxing alone..." Rhima said making him embarrassed.

"I hate if other people would see me practicing..." Matt smirked as he shrugs. "Some elderly women are also doing some Wushu stuff."

"A friend of mine noticed you got a lot of problems... You can tell me something..." Rhima said calmly which Matt angrily refuses.

"I'm sorry, Rhima... I can't tell you about this... I've been through for most of my entire life."

"Is it because of your love life?" Rhima said giving him some thought making him annoyed and reluctantly tells her about his love life.

"Stop saying that!? All right, I'll tell you everything... you have a smart mouth for noticing me."

"Just say it..." Rhima said telling him as Matt tells her sadly.

"I just don't want you for telling me this... that's before I shifted here at the Bangkok branch. The truth is, I was working at the Carter Corp's main branch which was in New York. I had a few friends as my co-workers including Colin Spencer. Until I met a girl who is a newbie and she was beside me when we worked together at the same cubicle."

"A girl?"

"I like that girl so much... she was truly beautiful. We maybe co-workers at the same company. We're always friends until our manager became very interested to her." Matt explained sadly. "I rudely asked her if she was interested with him which she complies that she does not. Until one night, I saw her with our manager and realizing that she was already with him the whole time and I feel myself betrayed. I wanted to explain herself about this but our manager brushed me off causing the two of us to have a fistfight."

"Don't you know beating your boss is illegal, Matt? You're going to get fired if you did." Rhima said knowing it was illegal.

"I was lucky that I wasn't fired or suspended... Our boss the founder of the company, Ryan Carter just do me a favor despite my actions. I was shifted here in the Bangkok branch and to investigate about one of his employees who serves as a double agent there and here I am... trying to forget the co-worker that I've met in the main branch since she is already with our manager to be with." Matt said telling her.

"There's a lot of women here in Bangkok... you could find someone new. It's not good if you keep blinded by love..." Rhima smiled nicely to him.

"Oh right..." Matt replied and wants to know about one of Rhima's old college mates. "Who's the girl that I've saved... she's kinda reminds me about the same girl that I injured in the Gym during the sparring session."

"Wow... you actually encountered so many women at your place." Rhima smiled amusing.

"The thing is... I like your friend of yours, Rhima." Matt said knowing of his interest. "I already introduced myself to you and your friends. What's her name?"

"She's Mikee, Mikee Rodriguez..."

"Miki..."

"It's Mikee..." Rhima corrected. "She wouldn't like to call any nicknames..."

"Mikee... so that's her name then." Matt said as he excited wants to know more about her life as he gets a small notebook and a pen to write everything. "Anyway, what's her occupation here and where she lived."

"Hmmm... we were alumnus from UP College of Education. She's probably working at the some private schools to teach English language."

"Wow... she's a teacher. I'm amused..." Matt said became amused about her occupation as he writes it down.

"According to Juris, she alongside with her and Kyle lived at the townhomes near the bridge at Chitlom."

"Chitlom? No kidding... she and I were neighbors then. I'm so lucky..." Matt said in excitement.

"Frankly, she always hangs out with those two whenever they went to the mall or in bar places."

"Sounds interesting... I can't wait to meet you and your friends at Central World. Just meet me at lunch break I got a work to do..." Matt smiled as he happily winks at her as he runs off.

"Whoa... he's quick..."

"How did it go?"

"He seems to like Mikee so much. I guess love and betrayal would be a different story." Rhima said and became disappointed about the schedule. "Meeting him with my old college mates would be a bummer."

"Let's have some breakfast first, Rhima. We'll discuss about this..."

At the noodle stall, both were eating noodles for breakfast and they were discussing about Matt's occupation and his love life.

"So he was betrayed by the woman he became interested on. Pitiful?"

"It's really complicated when it comes to romance. Worse than that, when some other people were blinded by love and not knowing about somebody's actions." Rhima said as she slurps the noodles.

"Their noodles looks different at my place. Seems like the locals love to put spicy on it." Jin wondered about the noodles they were currently eating.

"They can also put sugar too if you want to sweetened it." Rhima smiled nicely.

"By the way, Rhima... are you going to push through to go to Central World?" Jin asked calmly to her which she answers.

"Of course I do... I must continue to monitor on Matt's movements. But you don't need to get involved."

"But, Rhima..."

"Trust me, Jin... it would be better not to get involved because my old college mates would think I'm crazy to have a guy who is a character from a game." Rhima said telling him not to get involved. "Ms. Margie and Mr. Nanda were there so that you would be secured by it."

Back at Sathorn Garden, they were discussing about how to deal other soldiers from Arias Verde.

"I would expect these soldiers were dispatched to cause more trouble in the city. Guess it's better we can neutralized them." Lars said noticing the soldiers' presence.

"I heard Rhima just went off to Central World alone." Mr. Nanda arrives as he informs them.

"Hold on, Jin is supposed to accompany her but why she goes off by herself. It's pretty dangerous for her."

"She tells him that he wouldn't get involved about some personal situations." Mr. Nanda said noticing her plan as Margie reveals it.

"I get it, she wouldn't like you, Jin and Josie not to get involved because they were the characters from the game. If her friends figured about this, they would tease her so badly."

At their room, Jin knows that he wanted to accompany her in case of drastic measures. He's trying to check his things on his luggage until he found a fake beard underneath it.

 _That's odd... this strange beard._

Jin remembers the time before they arrived here at Bangkok, Hunyo was wearing a fake beard as part of his facial disguise which makes an idea.

 _Mr. Panganiban was the one who gave me this fake beard. I didn't see it coming. I've never grown a beard in my youth. Perhaps, I'll used this to take on my disguise. Rhima would never figured it out that it was me._

At the overpass link between both in Siam and Chitlom station, a man wore a sleeveless button shirt, shorts and leather sandals while wearing a fedora hat, framed glasses, a red bandanna where he conceals his devil tattoo on his left arm and a fake rough beard while walking to find the entrance through the Central World. The man was a disguised Jin knowing of that he was watching at Rhima despite her warnings as he thought.

 _This must be the entrance. Well now, I'll start observing..._

At the ground floor, Rhima alongside Mikee, Juris and Kyle are taking window shopping until Matt arrives to see them.

"Yo! Guys...!"

"Hi Matt... my gosh... you look stylish on that outfit..." Kyle smiled happily.

"Wow... he's a total hunk. What do you think of him Rhima?" Juris said excitedly making Rhima retort.

"He maybe had a fashion sense but his jeans are totally hipster if you know what I mean?"

"Ohhh... you're pretty negative to say that." Matt said and he smiles to see them. "Anyhow, let's get up..."

As the group leave, Jin was watching the turn of the events as he thought.

 _I wonder where they were going. Seems like they're going up through the escalator._

At the restaurant, he finally explains to them about his occupation in Bangkok to the surprise of the trio except Rhima.

"Uhm... Miki, am I right..."

"It's Mikee, Matt... I just don't like being called by any names..." Mikee corrected in annoyance.

"Wow... that annoying look of hers is epic. Seems like you like Matt, Mikee..." Kyle said teasing him.

"Hey, not you too..."

"Mikee, so Rhima is saying was true that you worked here as a teacher. How's your work doing there?" Matt said while asking her.

"I hate to say this to you, but teaching Thai locals in English language was pretty difficult. Whenever they speak English, they were having trouble with r and l words. So they speak in a slang." Mikee said blushing making him laugh.

"Haha... that's crazy..."

"When she stayed here at first, it was a rough start. By the time we stayed here for too long, we had already adjusted and to earn a lot." Juris said telling him which Rhima remembers what Mr. Nanda tells them.

 _It's just like what Mr. Nanda said when we get here._

After the break, Matt decides to get back to work and became impressed to see them.

"I'm glad that I talked to you guys. As for you, Mikee... I'm happy that I met you, I realized that we're neighbors at the same street. See you around..."

As Matt leaves, the trio were happy to see him while Rhima became dismayed.

"That guy is pretty handsome looking."

Suddenly, some soldiers are thrashing around the open grounds. Rhima noticed they were from Arias Verde.

"What are they doing here?"

"It's the same guys from yesterday again..." Kyle said scarily until one of the soldiers grabs Rhima while taking its hostage.

"Rhima..."

"Don't move or this lady will be killed..."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of this...!" Rhima shouted and became shocked to see a man manage to knock the soldier with a punch, freeing her.

"Huh? Who's this guy?"

Rhima noticed the man who saved her but is unaware that it was Jin in disguise.

"What kind of a man are you?"

"How pitiful to say that? It would be a disgrace to treat a lady with some respect." Jin said while in his disguise causing the soldiers to attack him.

He manages to take them down multiple times much to their surprise as the last blow manage to knock the group with just a single Demon's Paw. Rhima recognizes those moves.

"Those movements... I know this..."

"Wow... thanks for saving us. You're one of a kind person..." Kyle said as he teases Rhima for being saved by him. "Hey, Rhima didn't you remember that you like guys with facial hair?"

"Excuse me, I'm not interested in facial haired guys, Kyle. That was in the past."

"Well we gotta go... we'll see each other tomorrow." Juris said as the trio leaves Rhima who finally thanked the man in the facial beard after saving her.

"All right, I'd like to thank you for saving me, but I recognized your fighting moves."

"I can't believe those Arias Verde... they were attacking here too. This is pathetic..." Jin said while in his disguise knowing of their enemy's presence.

"Hey... aren't you deaf or something? You're ignoring me..." Rhima complained angrily as a disguised Jin stood up and faces her as he rudely remarks on her actions earlier.

"How would I ignored you if you're not able to beat those guys down? You're a fighter too, right."

"What did you say?"

"Don't put yourself on the risk, Rhima. I can't believe that you can't beat them up just because your friends were there. You should protect them too if you know what I mean..." Jin said teasing her while walking away in his disguise making her angrily annoyed.

"Urgh... that guy is big pain in the neck."

At food stalls, Jin finally removes his facial disguise with both a fedora hat and a fake rough beard except for his frame glasses as he happily laughs knowing that Rhima didn't recognizes him in his disguise as he thought.

 _My disguise really worked... Rhima didn't recognize me a lot. I wonder where she's going._

When he takes a peek, Rhima has a device where she manage to put a tracking device on Matt's motorcycle to know his movements as she walk out to get through the BTS train. Jin realizes that Rhima is trying to monitor Matt's movements as he decides to follow her as he thought this again.

 _I guess following her would be a good idea. I want to know why she is following that man who thinks he's cute._

At the Bangkok Hospital, Rhima found the motorcycle had parked and she saw Matt just passed through the hospital entrance. When Rhima goes inside the hospital, Jin noticed it was near at the Sathorn Garden as he thought.

 _This hospital is near at our place that we stayed. I guess that I'd better get back to the condo to remove my disguise so that I'll meet Rhima personally._

Rhima nods to see Matt who asked the nurse about where the room is.

"Uh, Rhima... are you following me here?"

"I'm also asking the same question to you? Why are you here in the hospital?"

As they enter the room, Rhima was surprised to see the patient who looks the same as Matt's.

"That's odd... that patient looks just like you."

"He's my brother, Daryl Ortega." Matt said finally introduced his brother to Rhima.

"Your brother... but how come he was still sleeping? It's just like how it happened to my friend." Rhima said knowing of Daryl's condition.

"The thing is... Daryl and I were having a sibling rivalry. Our parents died and we were raised by our grandmother." Matt said sadly. "By the time of my brother's change in personality because of his illegal activities he was working on. I was the one who took care of my grandmother in the nursing hall and she mistakes of me as him."

"Illegal activities...? You don't mean?"

"We were known as the Ortega Tornado. My brother and I we worked illegally in the illegal car race. After I got accident, I quit racing. I tried to tell my brother to stop but he didn't say no. That's why we had a friction whenever we meet. He always get whatever he wants unlike me." Matt said became cold to his brother.

"He's very aggressive as I thought."

"I know it was erratic for me to see him like this. That's when he visited me after I was shifted here." Matt said sadly. "He said that he will meet me at the Victory Monument and wants to tell me something important. Until, those soldiers came and both of us had a fight. Daryl then saved me from being shot. When I take him here at the hospital, he told me something about these soldiers who called him a traitor."

"Daryl was working with Arias Verde?"

"He told me about those soldiers from Arias Verde. He has a friend who became as one of the celebrities here who turns out to be the leader of a criminal group. He could not bear the fact that his friend turned out to be an enemy of this country where he masked his movements to think himself being a celebrity. Daryl was telling me to be careful about this man." Matt said knowing of Daryl's words.

"..."

"Daryl once told me that those members including their leader had already established on one of its provinces as their main branch was here in Bangkok. The location of their main branch was on Nana street."

"In Nana?"

"Rhima, is it okay if you could deal with these guys? I wanted to beat them out but Daryl told me that it was risky. Just like I was forbade by him not to see the girl I like." Matt requested.

"Well of course... I had a mission to take them down within their main branch. They had already had a Philippine branch too."

"Really?"

"My father will take care of it... But for their main branch. I need to investigate..." Rhima said knowing of their mission. "The first thing we can deal is to take down its other branch."

"Hmmm, Daryl says one of the branches was established was in Pattaya."

"Pattaya?"

"I have an idea... I'll inform your friends in going to Pattaya. Daryl says when you get there, it has the best island to get there by boat. The best island was on Kou Lan."

"Good idea..."

After the conversation, Rhima became saddened after hearing of Daryl's former occupation as she thought.

 _That Roman and his group needs to be taken down first. I have to take an espionage for this._

"How's your conversation with that guy you were spying on?" Jin arrives to see her and he rudely questions her. "Is he working with the enemy?"

"Matt is not working with the enemy, Jin." Rhima said and became upset of hearing of Matt's rivalry with his brother. "I'm a little bit annoyed when Matt told me he has a rivalry with his brother."

"Hmmm... it's just like how both Nina and Anna are fighting at." Jin said remembering both Williams sisters' rivalry.

"Unfortunately, Daryl was shot by one of them when he saves Matt from getting shot. He just said that their main branch was in Nana street. They already established another branch here too." Rhima said sadly.

"What branch they had established, Rhima?" Jin asked wanted to know the location which Rhima answers.

"It was on Pattaya. Provinces in Thailand would be a long trip and it was south from here."

"Your caretaker seems to know about this, Rhima. We'll inform him about what you told me today." Jin said and he smiles. "By the way, everyone is not in the condo place that we stayed. Lars was looking for you so I came here to find you."

"Where are they now?" Rhima wondered which Jin tells her.

"He says that they were in MK Restaurant."

"MK?"

"Yes it is... let's get moving." Jin said as both were walking away as Rhima asks him.

"Before that, there was a rough bearded guy rescued me in Central World and he keeps remarking me for being unable to fight."

"Uh... I guess that guy was tougher to rescue you." Jin said became nervous when Rhima was asking him who he was and he smiles to her. "He shouldn't act rudely to you. I know that you can fight. We better go now..."

Both continuously walk away hand in hand as Jin thought about his disguise.

 _A rough bearded guy? She wouldn't calling me that. I lied that I wouldn't act so rude to her. But I remarked her so badly earlier. Anyway, my disguise was perfect and Rhima didn't recognize me. I guess I'll protect her in my disguise in case if she was in danger._

* * *

Arriving at Camarines Sur, Hunyo and his group were surprised to see the city is now established and they will find its whereabouts of the Philippine base.

"All right... we're gonna split up to find its location. Rei is gonna help us find it."

As Hunyo and the others are about to split up into three groups, Kazuya was spying on them as he thought.

 _So they're going to split up to find the enemy's base of operations. Hmph, morphing into my Devil form is easy for me to travel rather than riding a plane. Therefore, that Geese fellow is also tracking him down too. It's time for me to take him down first before that Panganiban._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin briefly wears his Tekken 4 Player 2 outfit which serves as his customization in Tekken 7.

*Matt wears both his sporty and corporate attires in Is it Love? Carter Corp.

*Matt also mentions his manager Gabriel Simons, his boss Ryan Carter and his friend and co-worker, Colin Spencer who were also in the game as he was involved in Gabriel's story route and he reminds Mikee as the player character in his game's story route. He also reveals his rivalry with his brother Daryl also comes from his game's story route.

*Jin's facial disguise, the rough beard comes from his facial customization in the game.


	9. Punk Bouncer, Isaak

**A/N:** Since Geese is gonna release in December, the characters in Tekken (Mobile) would be introduced here in my fic. This next chapter takes place the same time as Hunyo's daughter Rhima at Bangkok. Noctis from Final Fantasy XV who is also revealed as the third guest character in Tekken 7 would also make his appearance. Here is Chapter 8.

 **Chapter 8:** _Punk Bouncer, Isaak_

Hunyo arrives at the Jesse Robredo monument within the Naga City hall where the late Jesse Robredo's tomb is kept. Hunyo admires this person for being brave enough to know that the administration was causing corruption as he thought.

 _I admire this guy very much, He wanted to expose all of his corrupted practices within our current administration. Therefore, his wife would meet the same fate if she was with the same liberation party._

"You keep on looking at the monument statues, Hunyo." Lee arrives and became confident to see him.

"He is a former DILG secretary and also the mayor in Naga City. Unfortunately, he died in a plane crash and its pilot was the only sole survivor." Hunyo said as he finally explains. "I admired this guy because he can expose the government's corruption. Most of them were politicians involved in narcotics and they used for their political funds."

"That was terrible... this is not like in our place. I've ever seen they would do such a thing. Not just about what Jin had previously done." Lee said realizing of their country being tainted.

"I just hoped the new administration at my place would be much better than this one. Others may act as critics but they were also involved in the drug trade. I'm sure one of them would even act like a dirty bastard who turned out to be a coward who always apologize for his awful words to other higher ups or fellow senators from other groups."

"Say old man, what he is saying?" Hwoarang asked.

"He was meant about the Liberal Party." Brian said and knowing of what is happening at their government.

"Liberal Party? I had no idea about this organization."

"They were always being interviewed in the mainstream media to think they were making things right. But they were more corruptive from the inside. That's why other news such as large typhoons wrecked havoc and using the money for the relief aid from the victims is used for their political purposes as well as usurping the command to deal terrorists but more of them were killed from both splinter groups." Brian said explaining. "Hunyo admires this person because of his actions."

"I wouldn't like his widowed wife would meet the same fate as what they already did right now." Hunyo said sadly as Lee informs him.

"We better continue to find their main base, Hunyo. We'll explore other things later. That's why we split up to find Arias Verde's main base."

"Right... we better go..." Hunyo said as the group leave. Kazuya was watching on their back and became disappointed as he thought.

 _It's absurd that you care so much about other people. It's pathetic..._

While he continues to watch them from behind, He knows Geese was there as well as he thought this again.

 _For now, I'd need to track this man down._

At the red district of the city, Rolento, Rick and King II are trying their best to find the location of the enemy's main base. Therefore, the trio saw a large chubby man being talked to Geese who is also here to track down Hunyo.

"What!? You don't mean this Hunyo fellow... I can't believe our boss is way to desperate to find him."

"Roman is already angry because of this. I know for sure he was already here in this city. It would be a worst punishment if you failed to find him." Geese said evilly and warns him about Hunyo. "Make sure, this Philippine base won't be destroyed on our target's expense. Do you understand?"

"Right right... I won't failed... I conceal our base within this district. So that, no one who would expose our operations."

"Whoa... so this is the same guy that Hunyo was talking about being the kingpin of the criminal underworld." Rolento whispered as Rick became mad about this.

"Geese Howard, this guy is from SNK. A powerful fighter who can also unleash projectiles from his current fighting style. This guy is extremely dangerous."

"Who the hell is Roman? Geese was saying something about this man." King said as Rolento replies.

"Hunyo says this Roman is a Thai native who is a celebrity at his own country and is actually the real culprit. I do not know what motive this moron is trying to do."

As they continue their eavesdropping, The large chubby man evilly smirks when Geese leaves to continue to search for Hunyo as he calls his partner.

"Isaak..."

"Oh yes, boss Roe..."

"We'd better keep an eye on that Hunyo fellow. I know for sure he would definitely infiltrate this place." Roe said telling him.

* * *

As they are about to continue exploring the city, Hunyo was later called by Rolento who finally informs him about their main base.

"All right, Rolento... let's meet there."

Hunyo finally hung up his phone which Lee was confused about their conversation.

"What kind of a conversation you had told by Rolento, Hunyo? You seem pretty psyched all of the sudden."

"That's where the dominant moron did to the girl he likes." Hunyo grunted and knowing their main base was hidden beneath the red district. "This is where foreigners usually hang out when it comes to the red district."

"Red district? You mean it's like a sexy and strip shows."

"Surely... we are almost expose their actions now." Hunyo smirked.

As the group's car finally moved, Kazuya was watching their conversation and became disappointed about the district Hunyo meant as he thought.

 _What kind of a martial artist are you? Do you actually go to "that" place?_

The group finally reunited and to see the red district is closed from day time as it opens in night.

"This is just like in Angeles City. Trying to watch these things..." Brian commented as Hunyo replies.

"The police are frequently raiding these places within the district. Usually, other place do things illegally such as minors would do sexy dancing."

"Really? Minors would do these stuff? That's grows..." Hwoarang said in disgust as Rolento tells him.

"Actually Hunyo meant about female minors, red dude."

"Looks like Roe is the leader of this main base. He had already informed by the blond guy about you infiltrated their place. Worst than that, he also has a game partner looks just like a drug user." Rick said which Hunyo has a plan.

"I know for sure younger men would never get through inside the show if they feel like it. I feel like I got nosebleed when some other women would do something dangerous privately. But it has a strict rules that you cannot enter that place anymore."

"Hunyo, you knew..."

"Well adults like us would be fun to watch. But for what they did is more disgusting despite the show is enjoyable." Hunyo said remembering the times he had watched this once.

At the hotel they checked in, Hunyo was called by Rhima to inform him about the enemy's main base and also worried for him.

"So the enemy's main base was in Nana. That new building within that street has some corporate businesses there."

"I think the enemy's main base is probably hidden beneath that building. What about you, dad? Don't tell me you're gonna go to that strip shows? Mom is gonna kill you if you get caught." Rhima said as behind her, both Jin and Lars are competing each other while eating some peking ducks.

"Rolento just found it already, Rhima. I think you were right... the enemy conceals their base as their main ground so their real hideout was hidden too."

"I just found who's the leader in the Philippine base here. He seems pretty fat like Bob but he's just like us Filipinos. He has been contacted with Roman as well." Rhima said as she saw the man's name is Roe Lozano.

"Roe Lozano, huh? He's been talking to that Geese moron. The same guy who is gone after me."

"You have to pretend as someone else, Dad... otherwise... they will get you." Rhima said telling her father to pose as someone else which he agrees.

As Rhima finally hung up and she watches the others are making a hotpot as she decides to tell them about what Matt told her earlier about the enemy's motive.

That night at the hotel, Lee finally wears his iconic tuxedo and Hunyo was seen wearing a different fedora hat so that the enemy not knowing it was him.

"I've never seen you became desperate, Hunyo. The truth is, I've never been go to the red district and I always hanging around with the ladies at my mansion."

"Well I already been in that place since my family spent vacation in Bangkok. I know foreigners love to see girls are showing some dangerous things which had hidden from their private spots." Hunyo replied and became disgusted. "It may say it was an enjoyable show but it was disgusting. Their rules are simple one ticket to get in but if you get out, you cannot enter again."

"Oooh..."

"Anyway here in the Philippines... it's more on sexy shows on the red district. Kinda normal to see sexy _mestizas_ there." Hunyo said as Lee tells him.

"Wearing hats are pretty neat, Hunyo. Seems like the enemy might not noticed you were there." Lee said nicely.

As the background song plays with the girl sounds are moaning, Hunyo, Rolento, Lee, Brian and Hwoarang are posing as middle-aged people who loves to go to the sexy shows after getting off the SUV. Hwoarang giggles for a brief moment he wears his master's formal suit. As they enter the place, they saw many sexy women are dancing as one of them asking Hunyo in a flirtatious tone making him asked calmly to them.

"Hello miss..."

"Yes..."

"Is it all right if you want to know where your manager is?" Hunyo asked in a suave tone.

"Oh sure..."

"Uh... do you actually have a boyfriend?"

"I'm single..."

"Oh sorry... but... I'm already taken..." Hunyo jokily apologizes making the woman in disappointment as he walks out.

As the others are searching for the owner of this bar and sexy shows. Roe is watching the customers. Therefore, Rolento asks the other sexy girl about their manager's whereabout pretending as being a single man.

"Uhm Miss..."

"Do you have a free time in Saturday night?"

"Why not?"

"Uhm... It's because..."

"Because of what?"

"Guess what lady... I was taken sorry..."

As the others are trying to find Roe's whereabouts, Hwoarang noticed he was watching as he thought.

 _So this is the guy... Oh man... he's very chubby like Bob. Well then, Time to put this guy down._

When Hwoarang is about to ambush Roe, he was confronted by Isaak.

"And just what do you think you're doing trying to put down boss Roe..."

"So then... you're a game character too. Honestly, I hate to wreck your party but." Hwoarang said recognizes Isaak as a game character making both of them fight. Roe saw this until Hunyo and the others saw him watching both of them fight.

"There he is..."

"Time to crash this party..." Hunyo said angrily clenches his fists.

* * *

Outside the district, Geese wants to watch the show. But to his dismay, all of the people from the red district are causing the stampede knowing that Hunyo was already infiltrated the place.

"Damn that guy! Roman will be angered to see this mess!" Geese exclaimed angrily as he rushed off to get through. Therefore, Kazuya was eavesdropping on his desperate acts as he thought.

 _What a ridiculous surprise? Looks like that Panganiban is already making his move. Now then, I would glad to assist him then after this I would definitely had my revenge on him._

Roe was cornered by both Rolento and Lee as Hunyo tries to help Hwoarang take down Isaak who anticipates all of Miguel's brawling moves.

"Damn you punk!" Hwoarang said angrily making Isaak ready for a fight until Hunyo nudges him.

"Don't forget about me, moron..." Hunyo eventually overpowers Isaak with his moves much to Roe's horrible shock.

"Isaak..."

"You must be the leader of this enemy's base, aren't you. Looks like you were doomed to fail." Lee said in an elegance.

"Come on, meatball... Give up or we'll beat the crap outta you..." Rolento tells him to give up as Roe has no choice by tricking them to dance in manner of acting handsome as both does the same. Hunyo saw his trick as he let Hwoarang to deal Isaak after he was defeated.

"Oh no you don't..." Hunyo said as Roe pulls the switch as he and Hunyo tackles him while they moved from another direction to the surprise of both Lee and Rolento.

"Hunyo..."

"So there's a mechanism within this bar. The authorities would definitely investigate this crap because I saw their license has already been expired."

King II noticed a pull switch in front of them.

"Seems like this meatball just pull off the switch to make a getaway."

"That means... they conceal their base so that their operation still continues. Hunyo must be stumbled along with that Roe fellow." Lee said as Rolento eventually pulled the switch as it turns out to be a hidden room that leads to their base.

"Well guys... time to find Hunyo on that room."

At the hidden room, Hunyo stands up and seeing the enemy had already escaped after he was tackled and noticed the surroundings and seeing the ladder beneath the wooden floors as he thought.

 _All right, you moron... Time for your base to be taken down. I'll let Lee and the others would follow me._

Hunyo then descends by getting down the ladder which leads to its underground base.

* * *

At the Cashimiro Residence, Rei is seen playing Final Fantasy XV as he is almost finishing the whole game. Yoshimitsu confronts him for his slacking his duties.

"What's the big idea slacking around on your duties? There's no time playing around..."

"I'm almost finishing the game, Yoshi..."

"This game you had played...? It's a different game."

"I already played a few Final Fantasy games. This game is the latest. I played more than hours to finish it."

"Enough playing this game, Hunyo is already at the enemy's Philippine branch and it was on a deeper underground." Yoshimitsu angrily scolds him as Rei decides to stop playing to continue his duties to deal against Arias Verde.

"You were right... Mom is gonna kill me if she finds out I keep playing too much."

"Leah has some strict actions on the house... Now that's more like it." Yoshimitsu said impressing on Leah's behavior.

"All right, time to help Hunyo and the others..." Rei said and decides to get back to Silveria Corporation. To his dismay however, a white light glows on the TV screen as it accidentally bursts into a flash of light as it whited out.

"Rei, are you all right? This is just like how you released us back there..." Yoshimitsu said reminiscing the times Keiya released him as the light disappears.

"Final Fantasy is a different game not just the Tekken game..." Rei said and became horribly surprised to see a game character who is unconscious. "No way... this guy from the Final Fantasy XV? How did it get here?"

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hunyo reveals his admiration towards Jesse Robredo and his role as the DILG secretary.

*Hunyo also references the members of the Liberal Party including Jesse's wife, Leni Robredo who became a congresswoman and later as the current Vice President of the Philippines as he also references her for joining the Liberal Party.

*Hunyo also references the prostitutes in the Bangkok's red light district as he once watched the Patpong where the prostitutes are using their private spots to reveal some hidden things to make the show entertaining towards the foreigners. Although, the illegal rules are also references as well.

*The Gwapo Song serve as the background song for Hunyo and the others as they also parodies how the singer Tiny flirts with sexy women twice in the music video.

*Roe Lozano makes his appearance on this chapter as he resembles Tiny. The singer who performs the Gwapo Song along with Skyflexxx and DJ Coops.

*Isaak from Tekken (Mobile) and Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV who is the third guest character in Tekken 7, make their appearance of this chapter.

*Hwoarang wears Baek's suit while posing as middle-aged guys with Hunyo and the group.


	10. Infiltration, Deep Underground

**Chapter 9:** _Infiltration, Deep Underground_

"No kidding... this guy looks just like he also landed on the other world with the other main characters from the Final Fantasy game. More like a war battle against their villainous counterparts." Rei said noticing about Noctis' appearance as Yoshimitsu was shocked to see him not breathing.

"Ah! He's stopped breathing! I must hurry!"

Yoshimitsu does a CPR on Noctis as Rei watches the scene until the latter coughs to breathe. When Noctis wakes up upon seeing Yoshimitsu's face, he screamed horribly.

"Hey! You need to calm down!" Yoshimitsu tries to calm him down but Noctis knee him through his testicles as he gets up and summons his Engine Blade thinking he was the enemy.

"All right, you freak... Where am I? Where's Ignis and the others."

"Like Yoshi said, you need to calm down. It was a total coincidence that you were ended up at my world." Rei said in disappointment. "Honestly, you came from a Final Fantasy game that means you became a guest from the Tekken game."

"Tekken game?"

"He's telling the truth..." Yoshimitsu said while clutching his groin. "If you were released from another game and that means you were one of us too."

"I don't get it... if you were saying about this. There's someone who asked me to deal some enemies outside." Noctis said in confusion.

"Someone?" Yoshimitsu said as Rei thought about the situation.

"This guy had no idea about landed in the real world. I guess the person he meant must be Lars. Although, he was with Rhima at Bangkok now."

* * *

At the MK Restaurant, everyone is surprised when Rhima explains about going to Pattaya province.

"You mean the newly acquired branch was in Pattaya."

"I don't know what Pattaya mean?" Josie wondered and Rhima tells them.

"Foreigners usually travels that place by riding a bus. According to Mr. Nanda, they have so many bus terminals in order to get through your destination, though."

"Anyway where is that province you mentioned about, Rhima?" Jin asked calmly.

"Pattaya was the southern province here in Bangkok while Chang Mai is the northern province. Matt was saying that Arias Verde were recently established the branch in Pattaya. But I have to know who's operating the place." Rhima said wanted to know who operates the established branch.

"I think I'll handle the tickets for tomorrow. Going through that place was either in a morning or nighttime." Margie decides to handle the bus tickets as Lars replies.

"I'll help you out too if you want."

As everyone finally settled on going there, Rhima noticed both Juris and Kyle as they talked about going to Pattaya which she became disappointed to see them and was worried for her father's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunyo manages to get through the underground and seeing that his target escaped from here as he thought.

 _So this criminal organization is able to construct deep underground. It's just like how Thai natives can easily construct buildings at the city. All right, you coward... I'm gonna intercept you._

With that Hunyo runs through the tunnel side of the underground.

On the other room, Rolento, Lee, Brian, Hwoarang and King II saw the ladder down to the underground.

"I guess Hunyo must be get down here."

"The enemies we fought looks just like the Termite gang." Rolento commented as Hwoarang asked.

"Say old man... what's Termite gang?"

"It's a gang of thieves who can dug up the underground from their base to their target ground just to steal the money from the bank's vault." Brian said as he explains. "Some other members are already apprehended for their actions."

"I've never seen people can do an advance crime." Lee said as he tells them. "I think Hunyo just got down here. I can sense his presence."

"Well then... we'll catch him up. I think this hole lead to their main base."

* * *

In Arias Verde Headquarters, Roman finally get through and his phone rings as he answers it.

"What!? You mean to tell me that they are already infiltrating the base."

"Roman, it's not what you think...? The concealment is already exposed to the public. All of the authorities are already here to apprehend each of them."

"..."

"I believe it was our target was behind everything." Geese said sensing on Hunyo's presence.

"Find that Panganiban at once, Geese. Don't let him put the main base into their collision." Roman replied as he hung up as he angrily kicks the wall knowing of their established base in the Philippines is about to be ruined.

* * *

Geese became furious to see all of the authorities because of Hunyo's plan to infiltrate it as he evilly grins.

"I know where our target is going. He must be went to its main base."

As Geese leaves the premises, Kazuya watches the authorities taking most of them in custody due to illegal activities as he thought.

 _I'll confront that Panganiban until he's done dealing with that lousy organization. Perhaps, assisting him in the shadows will be a nice plan._

At the end of the tunnel, Hunyo discovers the enemy's base of operations was in a sea cliff near Mt. Iriga and became disappointed to see this as he mumbled.

"That moron must have run off through their base. I can't believe that their main base is almost near the port leads to Caramoan province. All right, Time to put this building down."

"Hunyo!"

Hunyo heard someone called him revealed to be Lee and he was with Brian, Rolento, Hwoarang and King II.

"I don't believe it, their main base was near in Mt. Iriga. Dang, I have connections with people who rent boats to get there." Rolento said in frustration.

"Say old man... What do you say we could take them down?" Hwoarang eagerly wants to take down the main base as Brian replies.

"Good, at least somebody like Geese Howard would never get through here."

"Hunyo are you sure you have to keep yourself in a facial disguise? We can finally take down their base of operations is our perfect opportunity." Lee said wanted to let Hunyo remove his facial disguise as he refuses.

"If I remove my facial disguise, I'm sure the enemy would noticed me easily. I'll just keep it to cover my identity. Since I was targeted by those group of people including that blond haired moron. I'll let them caught me if I'm not disguised myself but I would put them down."

"Excellent!"

"Now then... time to put this enemy's base into smithereens..." Hunyo said vowing to destroy the enemy's base.

* * *

As they return back to the condominium, Rhima manages to find the enemy's main's base and it was in Nana Street which proves Matt was right.

"So Rhima... how do we get through that building?" Reggie asked as Rhima answered in a serious tone.

"It's a corporate building... I guess other companies are also taking branches there too but in a smallest way."

"So who's gonna take espionage there."

"I haven't decided who's gonna spy to their place." Rhima said trying to decide who can handle the spy duties as Lars is having a conversation with Margie for the bus tickets. "Hmmm... I think Lars can do that because he's a rebel leader who is very agile on fighting opponents. Like Mr. Lee said, he has a charisma when it comes to important business."

"But Jin is your game partner, Rhima. You can't use anyone else to do that." Reggie said knowing of her actions.

"Jin is pretty good on fighting opponents. Although his movement is bit slow whenever he charges his opponent while running off. It's better if he's not around. I could pull off something."

"Rhima, is it really true that you were a prodigy or perhaps a game prodigy?" Reggie asked her which Rhima reveals to him.

"It's both..."

"What kind of a discussion you were talking to Reggie, Rhima?" Lars asked

"I'll tell you..." Rhima said as she tries to tell him by whispering Jin was actually listening to their conversations as he thought.

 _How come Rhima wouldn't let me to take on espionage? I'm a bit annoyed when you said something about me. I wonder what she was planning?_

* * *

Outside of the enemy's Philippine branch, Hunyo and the others are ready to infiltrate the base which Lee asks Hunyo about the tunnel.

"That tunnel looks just like in the sewers. I can't believe they would easily make one? How did they do it?"

"Simple, just like in Bangkok whenever they construct their buildings it's going to take 2 to 3 months to finish. Looks like the tunnel was built the same way as how to stop a lava flow coming from Mt. Etna."

"Guess the Red district is the right choice to conceal their hidden path because they won't let some people to expose their true plot." Brian said knowing of their illegal activities. "I was once a vagabond when I found out something illegal around the Red districts."

"Right, time to put those guys down first." Rolento said eagerly decides to take this place down.

With that, both Lee and Rolento do some stealth techniques to take them down as Hunyo gets the key card to enter as they finally infiltrated the base. Therefore, Kazuya arrives to see them taking down most of the soldiers from Arias Verde. He evilly smirks knowing that they were here to destroy it as he thought.

 _That bastard would never figure this out. It's too late for him... Well then, I guess that I would solely put those wretched idiots down first. It will be a worked out for Panganiban to destroy it. Once it's done... I would finally have my revenge on Panganiban._

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Rei decides to assists Hunyo and the other in infiltrating Arias Verde's Philippine branch where he uses a private jet leads to Camarines Sur province.

"So we have to take flight by plane. I could use my mechanical hand to fly as well. If only if I'm an insect full-clad appearance, this flight will be easy." Yoshimitsu said and became disappointed due to his current appearance as Rei tells him.

"I have my dad's private jet, we can fly either international or domestic flights. We have to help Mr. Panganiban."

"Are you saying that I was in your world?" Noctis while asking Rei if he is really ended up in the real world.

"Yeah... the real world is much different here. You might get used to it."

"As for you, you could help us out since you already came out like us." Yoshimitsu said while convincing Noctis to join which he agrees.

"All right, I want to see how the real world looks like. Guess it's different than in my place."

"Great, now let's help Mr. Panganiban everyone..." Rei said which both Yoshimitsu and Noctis agreed to help as they enter the private jet as it takes flight.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

 _*_ The scene where Yoshimitsu takes CPR to Leo Kliesen is from his character ending. In this chapter, Leo is replaced by Noctis after he was accidentally released by Rei.

*Noctis and Rei are mentioning Lars which he was the one who contacted Noctis in his reveal trailer.

*Rei also references the characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT.

*Team Rocket's background scene in Pokemon: Black & White anime is played when Hunyo arrives at the deep tunnel.

*The enemy's main base is similar to Lars' rebel base, Yggdrasil.

*Yoshimitsu also mentions his Tekken 4 appearance which is his insect-clad appearance and becomes disappointed due to his current appearance in Tekken 7.

*The reason why Kazuya easily follows Hunyo's group due to him morphing as Devil Kazuya to take flight.

*Hunyo's facial disguised appearance is based on the present appearance of Philippine actor Dingdong Dantes as both body language and physical appearance are also taken from him.


	11. Showdown at the Seacliff Base

**A/N:** After spending Christmas vacation in Bali and later became sick in 6 days, I could post chapters again. This next chapter where Hunyo and the group finally infiltrates Arias Verde's Philippine branch. Here is the tenth chapter of the second part of Last Revelation.

 **Chapter 10:** _Showdown at the Seacliff Base_

As they finally infiltrated at Arias Verde's Philippine branch, Hunyo and the group manage to subdue most of the soldiers in every facility they could find. Roe was watching the whole chaos and his base are all ruined because of their presence.

 _"Mga punyeta talaga kyo!"_ (Damn you son of a bitches!) I will not tolerate for messing up my base."

At the other room, both Hunyo and Lee discovers about their motives as most soldiers are trying to do illegal contributions coming from any markets as well as kidnapping.

"Seems like their boss is trying to kidnap most of the martial arts within your place, Hunyo."

"Just as I thought... that no good celebrity wannabe was behind all of this. Looks like he was targeted me because I'm a professor who is specializes in both Karate and Self-Defense." Hunyo said knowing of their plans. "Perhaps, they wanted to kidnapped me like the others so that he could tests someone's strength."

"Hunyo, check this out..." Lee said as he gives the note to Hunyo which he discovers that Roman's plan is to capture martial artists from other Asian countries to test his partner, Geese Howard. Upon realizing that Geese was Roman's game partner, he angrily throws it knowing of his actions.

"I finally get it now... He kidnaps martial artists like me to make his blond haired moron to test his fighting abilities. I admit that Geese moron was a strong opponent because he has projectiles like Akuma has."

"I think this Geese fellow is actually at your place Hunyo. He seems aware that we were infiltrating the enemy's Philippine branch." Lee smirked knowing of Geese's presence.

"All right, Time to break this branch down..." Hunyo said angrily clenches his fists.

Meanwhile, Brian and Hwoarang takes down most of the soldiers while Rolento eventually contacts the PNP after discovering the enemy's base. Suddenly, one of them manage to shoot his phone as King II tackles the soldiers and does the Melon Masher.

"Dang, now my phone is whacked..."

"At least... you contacted the authorities." King nodded in a roar.

Brian also discovers other soldiers who were eventually killed with just a physical attack.

"Hey old man... are you okay?" Hwoarang asked which Brian sensed someone's presence and realizing that it was coming from Kazuya who brutally takes them down.

"Kazuya was here..."

"What!? That onion head?" Rolento remarked.

"Don't try to say things, Rolento. I know Jin would beat the crap outta you when you said so badly to them." Brian said scolding him. "I think there's someone going on between Kazuya and Hunyo. He seems that he brutally beats them quickly."

"We have to help Hunyo and fast." Rolento said as the group leave.

Arriving at the main office, Hunyo finally faces Roe who is actually the leader of the enemy's Philippine base as he gunpoints him with his machine gun.

"This is as far as you can go? You are no ordinary visitor who manage to expose my concealment." Roe said as he gritted angrily. "Geese actually informed me about a man named Hunyo Panganiban who is responsible for destroying the DIRGE organization is now our main target."

"..."

"However, I ever seen the six of you manage to destroy the whole interior of my main base. Roman would easily get mad if his plans are always interfere or being thwarted."

"That's enough... You think your machine gun is gonna put my bullets on me." Hunyo said while pretending as someone else. "That old man would do that to threaten the man that I idolized. Just like how Heihachi uses his mouth to deflect only one handgun bullet."

"You being a joker, are you?" Roe said as Isaak reappears who now wears a different clothing.

"You can't touch Mr. Roe, bearded guy. You're gonna beat me first."

Before Hunyo could fight Isaak, Lee arrives as he subdued Isaak with four kicks and a spinning kick.

"You deal with fatso... I'll take it from here..."

" _Walang hiya ka!"_ (Damn you!) Don't try to call me a fatso!" Roe yelled as he shoots the machine gun towards both Hunyo and Lee as they dodge and run quickly to avoid getting shot. Hunyo manages to disarm him long enough with a roundhouse kick and directly punched him to the face sending him into a little distance.

"You're the worst case scenario, _gunggong._ (Idiot.) I don't know what you're talking about. I guess you became acquainted with that celebrity wannabe who is trying to abduct countless people who were most experienced in martial arts." Hunyo said as he berates him. "I guess that you never take exercise for being an corrupted man who became rich and greedy."

"Shut the hell up!" Roe finally charges to beat Hunyo in brute force as both clashes in terms of using brute strength.

Roe gives an upperhand as Hunyo dodges which he ends up in a balcony. As Roe charges at him, Hunyo parries most of his punches as he goes for a low sweep kick. Roe tries to get up as Hunyo eventually defeats him with single side kick knocking him into the distance. Lee also manages to defeat Isaak and became impressed on his fighting abilities.

"This lanky fighter's brawling skills look just like Miguel's. Don't you think, Hunyo?" Lee said as Hunyo removes his facial disguise.

"Yeah... it's just like how Hwoarang would say that before."

"Ngghhhh... Hunyo? Oh crap... I was defeated by our main target... Roman is pleased if you were be captured by us." Roe barely stands up as he angrily charges at Hunyo which he counter grapples him into the balcony as he falls into the edge only to be grabbed by Yoshimitsu who uses his left mechanical hand as a helicopter.

"Whoaah...! This man is heavy...!"

"I'm glad you manage to take the Philippine branch down, Mr. Panganiban... Rhima will be surprised to see this." Rei arrives by using an air blimp to see them as both Lee and Hunyo gives Rei a thumbs up for their success.

As all of the soldiers are arrested and the branch itself is already disbanded. Benzon and the others are trying to apprehend other people involved in the various illegal activities. Katarina was watching to see them and she saw Hunyo and the others are walking back outside.

"Nicely done... I ever seen someone like you can deal this criminal organization. Just like we did to fight against that DIRGE."

"I ever seen the chubby guy was the one leading the criminal organization's established branch. I'm sure that celebrity wannabe would get ballistic after destroying his base." Hunyo said as he removes his fedora hat. "I'll inform Rhima about what happened today and she will be thrilled about it."

"Good for you. But wait, are you saying about that Rhima person?" Katarina wondered in confusion which Hunyo tells her.

"She's my daughter, Brazillian lady. She is also doing her best to deal Arias Verde's main branch which it was located in Bangkok. I just hoped they could find more information regarding their motives."

"Yo, Hunyo... we gotta celebrate after we get back to the Metro. It would be a fun surprise." Rolento convinces Hunyo to come with them which Hunyo nods in agreement.

As the Phillipine branch of Arias Verde was disbanded, Geese arrives too late and seeing it was destroyed and disbanded at Hunyo's hands. To his surprise, It is actually Hunyo after removing both facial disguise and fedora hat and became enraged.

"Curses! It was really you all along! You poses as someone so that you would hide your true appearance. Damn you, maggot! I will definitely confront you personally face to face!"

As the authorities continued to arrest more people in the base, Kazuya watches Hunyo and his group are about to leave the premises as he thought.

 _Lee is actually with them the whole time. Now that this base is no longer operational. This is my only chance to take revenge against Panganiban for defeating me._

* * *

The next day in Bangkok, Rhima was contacted by Hunyo after hearing of their success of taking down Arias Verde's Philippine branch.

"Now that's a good news, dad. You definitely took down their leader who established it." Rhima said smiling.

"Don't be so happy just yet, Rhima. I have more information regarding of Arias Verde's motives. They were making illegal contributions as well as kidnapping. Guess their reason of targeting me is to test Geese's fighting style and moves." Hunyo said in a serious tone. "You need to get more information about their organization. So that you can infiltrate it with a single blow."

"Got it, dad... I already have a plan to set in motion. Their main base was a corporate building so that means their base was also concealed inside." Rhima said as she tells her father to be careful. "You have to be careful, dad. That guy is still gone after you even you took down their branches."

"All right, then... I got some teaching stuff to do. Good luck..."

As Hunyo finally hung up, Rhima knows he was in danger as Jin slowly wakes up after hearing of their conversation.

"How's your father, Rhima? You look so happy."

"My dad manages to disband its Philippine branch. But he told me about Arias Verde." Rhima said as she sighs. "I guess Roman was trying to abduct martial artists from other Asian countries. He also told me that Roman's partner is really Geese Howard."

"You got to be kidding me... We'd better tell Lars and the others about this." Jin said surprisingly while convincing her to inform them about their enemy.

"I agree..."

After they take breakfast, Rhima tells them the good news about the fall of Arias Verde's Philippine branch especially their true motives.

"This guy is no ordinary to subdue us. How come Hunyo knows this Rhima?"

"During their infiltration, my dad just found out about their true motives. They were abducting martial artists so that they can use them to test Geese's fighting abilities. Maybe that's the reason my dad was targeted by them." Rhima answered.

"About what you whispered me yesterday. Does that mean that I would infiltrate inside that building?" Lars asked her about yesterday's plan.

"Well yes, because you had a good charisma to deal some important business. I'm sure security guards literally keeps some Card Keys to open the electronic doors."

"Wow... Rhima easily done her homework." Margie said amusing as Jin annoying raises his brow at her.

"How come you chose Lars instead of me? I can also do that one too."

"You maybe good on corporate business. But you were still unaware on other surroundings, Jin." Rhima said knowing of his actions. "I picked Lars because he was pretty fast and agile to take espionage. Yours truly is just like how my dad would move vigilantly."

"Oh yeah... when I faced Lars in battle, he is pretty fast. I remember that I let Alisa to eradicate him in Azazel's Temple. Guess, she was right after all." Jin mumbled after knowing of his movements.

"You could assists Margie and Josie, Jin. They were going to buy some bus tickets for our trip tonight." Lars said smirking. "Don't worry about Rhima, she can do it."

"Fine then, I'll let Lars to go with you, Rhima." Jin reluctantly agrees to let Lars to go with her and Reggie. "I'll return back to you after I've done buying those tickets."

"Okay, it's settled..."

"I could help you find the location of bus terminal goes to the Southeast of Bangkok." Nanda said informing Margie, Josie and Jin about the location.

At the Ekkamai Bus Terminal, Margie was buying tickets for tonight's trip as both of them watch her.

"So Rhima and the others are in Nana, right. Why are they going to do?" Josie said which Jin sighs in disappointment and knowing that the enemy's main base was on Nana.

"I finally understand... the enemy's main base is always concealed within inside the buildings structure. Just reminds me how I sit on the throne seat at the Gargoyle's Perch."

"You really sit in there, Jin. Wow... like an evil Prince..." Josie said jokily making Jin to shut her up while angrily scolds her.

"Shhh... Just be quiet and don't try to say that I'm evil, okay."

Therefore, Jin saw Rhima's friends, Kyle, Mikee, and Juris and along with them it was Matt.

"You know what, bes... Rhima is also going to Pattaya as well. What do you think?"

"We can finally bond with her once we see her again."

"Oh yeah... I heard she was saved by a bearded guy before. She must had been into facial guys, huh." Mikee said remembering the times when Rhima was rescued.

When Jin overhears their conversation, he became blushed for a moment one of her friends recognizes him from his disguise as he thought.

 _Oh shit...! How come they recognized my disguise? Damn it, I shouldn't act so rude to her. Now that they think of her of liking men with facial beards._

"Rhima was not like that... She says that she has a certain someone who is muscular and handsome looking." Matt said telling them as he joked at them. "If I were that kind of a guy, I'm sure girls would love me."

 _Oh crap... not this guy too... Why are they gossiping about me?_

"Jin, are you okay? Your face was bright red and I finally bought the tickets." Margie said worried as Jin dismissively walks away knowing of their presence.

"Ms. Margie... I guess he's angry."

"I don't think he's not angry, Josie. I think he's trying to avoid somebody." Margie said as she saw Rhima's friends are also getting the bus tickets for their trip.

* * *

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Hunyo, Marissa and Lee are watching Breaking Dawn: Part 2 after their success disbanding the Philippine branch.

"I guess two vampires are going wild to rip someone's clothing to strip them to naked." Lee commented about the intimate scene between Bella and Edward.

"Not like that domineering guy who continues to play all kinds of sexual stuff. Now he would do that again once they get married." Hunyo remarked coldly.

"You know something, Hunyo." Lee smiled in delight. "I can't wait to watch that final movie you were mentioned about."

"I don't think normal couples would never do such a thing during honeymoons." Hunyo said calmly.

"It's lunch time... Guess our food is ready to serve." Marissa smiled nicely to Lee and her husband as she stands up to serve lunch.

"So you're going back to the university to teach, Hunyo. I'll just keep an eye on things here."

As both continue to watch the movie, Kazuya was spying on them and became disgusted after hearing of their conversations. But since Hunyo goes back to UE Letre for his martial art teachings, he evilly thought.

 _So he is going to that university then? This is my chance to take my revenge._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The kidnapping plot from Arias Verde is similar in my second gag fic, Twerk it Like Christmas: A Dance Special where Donovan plans to capture various martial artists around the world for their personal gain.

*Isaak finally wears his secondary outfit.

*One of Hunyo's combo moves are taken from Jin's moves in Tekken (Mobile) as the last blow where Hunyo does a powerful straight punch on Roe instead of using the Right-Roundhouse Punch.

*Yoshimitsu parodies his ending in Tekken 2.

* Jin reminices his battle against Lars which is the Scenario Campaign mode in Tekken 6.

*Lee remarks about the intense love scene between Bella and Edward in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn (Part 2) and he references about one of Drogo Bartholy's secret scenes from his story route in Is it love?: Carter Corp where Drogo has an bloody intense scene with the female player.


	12. Under the Enemy's Hidden Base

**Chapter 11:** _Under the Enemy's Hidden Base_

Inside the corporate building within the Nana Street, one of the corporate managers are talking to Lars and they were impressed on his looks. One of them also gives him a card where he could open electric locks within the corporate building and leave. Lars was seen wearing a corporate attire as he observes someone who manage to enter key card to open the electronic door. To his surprise, the key card also activates where it secretly descends. Outside of the building, Rhima is with Reggie and she was received a call from Lars.

"What's up Lars?"

"Rhima, seems like this building is completely strange. I saw someone just descended through the floor."

"I see... their main base must be hidden inside of this building. The key card they gave you. I think this might get you down." Rhima said seriously which Lars realizes this.

"I see... they maybe working within this corporate building but one of them must be working with the enemy. Okay, I'll try this out."

Lars successfully manages to open the electronic door using a key card. Once he enters the floor finally descends down realizing this is really their hidden base. As it opens the door, Rhima's words proved to be true that their main base is discovered beneath the corporate building.

 _Just as I thought. I guess one of the corporate workers must have been working with the enemy. Time to put this location as a checkpoint._

Outside, Reggie noticed Rhima was wearing earphones which is connected to her laptop and became amused to the gadgets.

"Uh, Rhima... who gave you that laptop? I thought it was branded." Reggie wondered.

"This is no ordinary laptop, Reggie. Rei gave this to me before we get through Bangkok. This laptop is able to detect the spy's location. See, the purple mark was Lars." Rhima said as she explains. "I guess his presence gave me a lot of the enemy's location."

"Yeah, you're right... their base was indeed hidden and Lars discovers it using some of the corporate's key card." Reggie said surprisingly.

"Timing is perfect... I hope he could find out their motives of abduction." Rhima said nicely.

* * *

At the Ekkamai Station while they were waiting at the train, Josie was stunned to see how troubled Jin was after overhearing some of Rhima's friends about her.

"Uh... Jin, you feel okay. Aren't you depressed or something?"

"You don't want to know..." Jin replied while lowering his head.

"It's about her friends, isn't it?" Margie said which he sadly tells them.

"I don't know if they were saying that Rhima was on to bearded guys. I feel like my heart is about to blow up."

"Relax, you don't even noticed about _tsismis._ Gossiping is common for us Filipinos to do that but it is also considered as bad when you spoke someone or anyone else about whoever you spoke into." Margie said explaining.

"I don't like any gossips..." Jin said in a cold tone of his voice.

"Hey, maybe you should treat Rhima something. You might even talk to her about this situation." Josie suggested which Jin stands up and decides to find Rhima.

"I guess we should go to Rhima, you two. I always keep my word that I have to go back to her."

* * *

At the UE Letre branch main fields, All of Hunyo's students are practicing kicks which Hunyo yells to them.

"You have to lift up your thighs, everyone. Don't try to make things feel weak."

Hunyo eventuallly sensed someone's presence as the wind takes on a different direction. Therefore, Mr. Sakyo arrives to see him who is also terrified and afraid.

"Mr. Sakyo... you look horrified."

"You need to stop your discussions, Hunyo. There's someone tries to threaten the students for no good reason and he wants you." Mr. Sakyo said in exhaustion.

Hunyo realizes that person who threaten the students as he saw other college students from different courses are running away in fear as Kazuya arrives in his karate attire.

"Well well if isn't the Onion head who actually crushed his father's chest in their final bout. What a terrible surprise...?"

"Don't try to mock me, Panganiban... I still have my revenge against you for defeating me in the mountains. You have no right for beating me like this." Kazuya said while raising his brow.

"Hunyo, is he a game character?" Mr. Sakyo said in panic which Hunyo angrily raises his brow to see him.

"As you noticed Kazuya is a game character like his son."

"..."

"I guess that you followed me to stop Arias Verde's Philippine branch, haven't you? You got some nerve to take espionage on me." Hunyo said knowing of his actions.

"Don't scold me like a wuss, Panganiban. Aren't you happy that I also beat most of those maggots out?" Kazuya said as he admits. "While you take that cowardly moron down, I brutally beats one by one so that you would succeed in taking their base into smithereens. But now... I would definitely have my revenge on you."

"Face it, Kazuya... Taking revenge against a single parent is considered as parricide. I know for sure Jin would brutally beat the crap out of you and would do the same as how you did to your father." Hunyo said berating him as he tells his students. "All right, you guys... this class is dismissed. This fight with this Onion head is mine now you better get out of here."

"Hunyo, be careful out there..." Mr. Sakyo said as he quickly flees with his students.

"Hmph... you really love to have a death wish, huh. So you're name is Hunyo, right. Let's settle this..." Kazuya said as he takes on a fighting stance.

"I'm not afraid of you, Kazuya. It's more like a battle between a Sinner and a Saint." Hunyo said as he takes on his fighting stance as well as both charges each other.

As the two exchanging blows, Geese was watching while in his Aikido attire and to his surprise, Hunyo's true appearance when he is not in disguise as he thought.

 _So it is our main target was behind the destruction of its Phillipine branch. Damn you, Roman. You should act first rather than doing vacation trips everyday. Well then, I'll watch their battle but I can take action into my own hands._

* * *

As Lars explores all of the location within the enemy's hidden base, He secretly put the device which is also connected to Rhima's laptop. Upon entering Roman's main office, Lars was surprised to see other Thai movies portrayed by a certain someone who looked like him as he thought.

 _How come he became a popular celebrity. He must be copying most of the guy's actions._

When he looked at Roman he resembles the guy from various Thai films including his first movie _Shutter._

 _So the head of the organization is a total fraud and he also pirated all of these movies to look like him. Now that was really strange. I think this guy had his plastic surgery to resemble him. But wait..._

Lars looked at his laptop and to his discovery, all of his motives to capture most of the martial artists within Asia as he does it in secret. He also had a contact with one of his employers which happens to be their warehouse in Pattaya which they were currently going tonight.

 _So their warehouse are in Pattaya then? It's the same place we have to go tonight. I must inform Rhima about this._

"Rhima, it's me... I'll connect it through your laptop with this device so that you might able to hack it."

"Okay..."

Rhima finally clicks the enter button as she successfully managed to hack all of Roman's plans including his schedules. To her dismay however, she noticed that Roman imitates one of the Thai actors on various movies.

"Rhima, what's wrong?"

"Is this guy plagiarising someone's films? But I got all of his plans and his schedules." Rhima said smirking.

"How did you guess that their leader is able to do plagiarism?" Reggie wondered.

"Seems like he's taking an overnight trip at one of the islands in Pattaya just to do his mall shows. Guess that he's masking all of his criminal movements to the public." Rhima said as she successfully copies the data. "All right, copying it now..."

As Rhima finally completes her hacking Lars quickly withdraws the premises as he escapes undetected. As Rhima completed her hacking, she also receives another video aside from the enemy's data until Jin, Josie and Margie arrive to see them.

"Rhima, how did it go?" Jin asked which Rhima tells him happily.

"I finally got the enemy's data and their main base is really hidden after all."

Lars finally managed to get out of the building as he informs them.

"We must get out of here before their men would got us here."

With that everyone quickly leaves the street unnoticed knowing of their plans to take down the enemy's main base.

* * *

Hunyo manages to beat Kazuya who is down and he stands up not giving up the fight as he berates him.

"You know something... transforming yourself into devil to fight me is an unfair fight. Guess that beating the crap out of each other is quite fair."

"Hmph... you were right... I merely weak when I'm still in human form. But you were right, beating you in my devil form will be unfairly." Kazuya evilly smirks and knowing of his actions. "I think this surprise you!"

Kazuya unleashes a straight punch followed by a Wind God Fight and Hell Lancer as he knocks Hunyo with a Dragon Uppercut. Hunyo became impressed to see how he has a second ability aside of morphing into his devil form.

"Not a bad uppercut...!" Hunyo smirked in confidence.

"Hmph... you still want to fight." Kazuya said showing the blue lightning on his fists. "Perhaps my fists will crush you to death."

"I won't be dying easily, you know." Hunyo said as he stands up to his feet while cleaning the blood on his mouth. " I might take upon Karate like yourself. But street fighting at my place was different than this."

Hunyo eventually takes him down blow by blow as he knocks him through the ground. Kazuya noticed him for his street fighting experience as he removes the blood on his face.

"...Damn you, you know how to brawl like that..."

"I just beat that _kastila_ who has a vendetta against your son. I think this fight is even." Hunyo said telling him as he stands up to his feet.

As the two continued to stared each other, Geese continued to watch their fight as he mumbled.

"Well well... our main target still has a upperhand against the old Mishima's son. He hasn't turn into his devil form yet. Well then, It's time to make my move."

* * *

At Terminal 21 in Asok, the group are having a lunch break after Rhima finally shows the enemy's data.

"So our target was their warehouse which is located in the same destination we were going." Margie said which Lars confirms.

"Yes... I believe their leader was taking a one-day vacation for his rounds as a celebrity. But I feel something fake about this guy."

"Fake?"

"Did Rhima actually know about this?" Josie wondered which Lars tells her.

"I think she knows... we actually let these two to talk alone about what we had found."

This zooms to where both Jin and Rhima are having a private conversation about what happened today.

"Rhima, is it true that you're also interested into guys with a facial beard."

"Let me guess, they couldn't forget about what happened in my college life. Bunch of gossipers..." Rhima said in annoyance as she admits it. "You were right... I like guys with facial hair at first. I kinda feel they were cool and good looking until you came. But I don't feel like it if I kissed a facial haired guy. It was pretty rough."

Jin realizes about her friends' gossips as he put his right fist to his chin as he thought.

 _I guess that I was lucky to have no facial hair. Maybe if we grew up in puberty I would have one if I shaved everything. Guess that Kazuya and I were late to have those. I could imagine if Xiao and I were getting closer and I have facial hair, she would also remark about me being rough._

"I know you became so gloom because of me. I haven't done anything so bad." Rhima said sadly which he takes her hand as he comforts her.

"It's not your fault, Rhima... I'm just horrified about what they said. I felt like I just remembered that I was given a lot of valentine gifts while I was still in high school. It's strange for the both of us that we were meant for each other. Even though, we're from a different place."

"You always comforted if I'm upset of things."

"There an extra video you didn't show it to me, Rhima. Now that we know about their enemy's database and their motives." Jin said finally changes the subject as Rhima finally shows it to him which happens to be a younger Roman.

"Like Lars says this guy with an ugly face... must be Roman. He was bullied by guys in his age and the only activity he can do is gaming." Rhima said became disappointed to his actions. "But now I see him with a new face. I realized he changes his face by plastic surgery."

"But why would he wanted to capture your father and other martial artists around our countries?"

"He is an expert gamer in SNK. He is pretty good on using Geese Howard." Rhima said knowing of his activities. "But since Geese in your place, I'm sure he released it as his partner just to take advantage against real people who takes upon martial arts."

"Rhima, I just hoped we could find him." Jin said as he questions about his actions. "But I don't get it, why this guy prompts to take plastic surgery? So that he could be a very good looking."

"It may cost expensive just like celebrities would do that. I don't like people with plastic surgery to be interact with." Rhima said and she glared on Roman's new face. "It's not just about how handsome he was now. But the most important thing is their behavior. You may change your face but this shows their attitude problem."

* * *

Both continues to exchange blows until a blue projectile that resembles spikes interrupts their match.

"What the?" Kazuya glared angrily.

"That spiked projectile... That was..." Hunyo said surprisingly as Geese arrives to see them as he evilly looked at both of them.

"Hah, you easily noticed my Reppuken. I'm impressed... You made a lot of difficulty of finding you, Panganiban."

"So it was you, the blond haired moron who constantly wants to get me." Hunyo said knowing of his presence.

"I guess my predictions proved to be true that the old Mishima's son would kill his own father in a final duel. Now then, I'm going to put an end to the Mishima Bloodline." Geese smirked evilly to see Kazuya who angrily replies.

"You're just like that person."

Kazuya finally gains a third eye on his forehead as purple miasma envelops on his body which Hunyo noticed his devil powers.

"His miasma... it's just like he did to his father in their final fight."

Kazuya unleashes the Hellfire Laser at Geese as he dodges and unleashes Double Reppuken which the latter also dodges and he quickly knocks him with a Lightning Screw Uppercut.

"Now then, Hunyo... I would gladly continue to fight you." Kazuya smirked evilly.

* * *

On the way to the UE Letre branch, Lee drives Hunyo's SUV after Mr. Sakyo informs him about Hunyo as he thought.

 _Damn that traffic jams... I have to rescue Hunyo... Kazuya had already have sinister plans of his own. I never noticed he was there to help us in secret._

Lee continues to drive the SUV in a full speed and headed to the university.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Lars reveals that Roman copies most of Ananda Everingham's films due to plagiarism in order to become a Thai celebrity.

*Kazuya finally uses his Rage Art in Tekken (Mobile)

*Geese now wears his main outfit as a guest character in Tekken 7.

*Both Jin and Rhima discover Roman's original face which resembles Marlou Arizala known by his stage name as Xander Ford.

*Marks the first time, Kazuya quickly defeats Geese with his unblockable move, Lightning Screw Uppercut.


	13. Long Trip to Pattaya

**Chapter 12:** _Long Trip to Pattaya_

"Now then, Hunyo... I would gladly continue to fight you." Kazuya smirked evilly.

Hunyo knows how Kazuya would change to his devil form while he goes for a fighting stance. Seeing him with a third eye on his forehead while in human form is considered he was half-transformed and became a little stronger as he thought.

 _Not like at the recreation center, Fighting at the university is illegal. I can feel in my bones if Kazuya is in that state, I would ended up being killed. Just like I was hit by paddles during the fraternity's initiation rites._

As Kazuya charges to take Hunyo down, Hunyo was stunned by the soldiers from Arias Verde, knocking him unconscious. He became surprised to see him knocking down.

"That's impossible... I'm the one who supposed to defeat him." Kazuya said and he gritted angrily to see the soldiers who stunned him as Geese is behind him who finally gets up after being knocked down by his unblockable move.

"Despite your demonic powers, I think this will defeat you!"

Geese finally unleashes his Rashoumon to knock Kazuya in mid-air and unleashing a projectile that resembles Hadoken as he quickly blasts him into a little distance that also reverts him back to human form, unconscious.

Lee later arrives at the main fields and to his shock that both Hunyo and Kazuya are already subdued by Geese and the soldiers from Arias Verde as he hides to see what is happening.

"Roman would be pleased that I already captured our main target. But for the old Mishima's son, his demonic powers were proved to be lethal and that's why he killed his own father with his own two hands." Geese mumbled after he successfully captures both and knowing of Kazuya's Devil Gene. "All right, take them both to the main headquarters."

As the soldiers carries both to their truck and to be taken in Arias Verde's main headquarters in Bangkok, Lee knows it was too late as he has to inform Brian and Rolento about the situation as he thought.

 _People from Arias Verde, We will get you for this... I know for sure Rhima would stop you for all those causes. It's time for me to take action._

Lee immediately leaves to inform Brian, Rolento and Alisa as Hunyo narrates of what happened so far.

 _I was captured along with Kazuya by Arias Verde soldiers including Geese Howard as their main headquarters is in Thailand's capital in Bangkok. I know it's hard to take travel by plane due to its cost. If you were so lucky to buy plane tickets during those sales. Now that my daughter got the enemy's intel and it's all up to them to stop their organization and it's main base._

* * *

In the tonight's bus trip, Rhima became shocked as the wind goes in another direction and she sensed something was not right as Jin calls her.

"Rhima, we have to go...!"

"Okay..." Rhima replies and became worried about her father as she thought.

 _Dad... I'm worried about you..._

As the bus leads the way from the highways when the song "Something Just Like This" has been played, Rhima was asleep while leaning on Jin's chest. Jin looked at her face and became happy to be with her as he thought.

 _She's really cute when she is asleep. It reminds me about our overnight. It was a playful night for the both of us despite my mistake._

 **Flashback:**

"Rhima, you were so warm when I get close to you and I always loved you..."

After that, Jin finally kissed Rhima softly to the lips until both were finally making out while she rubs smoothly on his back but she accidentally gooses his butt underneath his black boxers to show his sensitive side as they stopped kissing.

"Hey!"

"Just like before, Jin. You definitely have no butt, haha..." Rhima giggled while laughing.

"Rhima, You shouldn't done that? Urgh... I would definitely touch your butt too if you dare..." Jin reacted while blushing as he put his left hand on his left lower hip and he playfully chases Rhima for her actions.

"You wouldn't dare to do that, Jin..." Rhima said smiling to him.

"No way, I really wanna get you for that..." Jin smiled playfully as he continues to chase her.

He tries to tickled her while she avoids him from getting touched as they continued to chase each other playfully. Jin soon slips his right foot as he landed on Rhima's back knocking her into the floor in which both laughed after the chase but he didn't touched her butt when she pranks him.

 **Flashback over:**

Jin feels himself being happy and relieved if Rhima was with him as he continues to gaze at her as he thought.

 _I can feel that she and I we shared our inner pain. I was in comatose until I woke up to kill my own father but for her she was depressed because of me. But being with her, I feel myself relieved._

Soon after, he fell asleep as the bus they rode continues to move.

The next day, someone had called Jin who is still asleep.

"Jin! You're the only one left inside the bus! We have to go!" Reggie yelled as Jin slowly wakes up and to find out Rhima is no longer with him as everyone is already got down to the bus much to his surprise.

"Gah... Damn it..."

They finally arrived at Pattaya which is a resort city in Thailand as they stayed at the hotel to rest. At the main hall where Rhima read the maps to take on an island trip. She just read about the enemy's database and one of Roman's cohorts is taking vacation at Koh Lan as she thought.

 _So our target is in Koh Lan which is Coral Island. Great, we have to pay for island travel first._

"So this is where you going to stay, _bestie_...!"

Rhima gasped to see her old college friends, Kyle, Mikee and Juris and to her surprise Matt is with them.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Actually we have to stay at the other side of the hotel, Rhima." Juris replied as Matt teases her.

"Rhima, I heard from them that you liked bearded guys, haven't you. Seems like you were rescued by that guy."

"I initially like those guys... but that guy you mentioned, he's a rude one." Rhima said in a gloomy tone as Jin arrives in a facial disguise while hiding his face with a newspaper, overhearing their conversation.

"Really? A rude one, huh? He can't treat a woman like that." Matt reacted as Mikee tells her.

"So Rhima, any plans on going to Coral Island?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet."

"Come on, _bestie_. Here in Pattaya or in Phuket, there have so many Russian guys around here to take relaxing on the beach. You might even find a right guy for you."

As they continued their conversation, Jin became angered to see them and convincing her to hang out with other foreign men besides them as he thought.

 _That bastard is trying to convince her to get another man besides me. I'm gonna whack his head off with my two hands if I confront him._

With that, Jin immediately slips away, never to heard of their conversation.

At Rhima's laptop, everyone knows their target is indeed in Coral Island as Rhima shows it to them.

"Don't worry about the travel fees... Lars and I can handle this."

"Thanks, Ms. Margie." Rhima said thankfully.

"Where's Jin... he's with us a while ago?" Reggie asked as Josie joked about something.

"I get it... he must be jealous at something. Rhima, did you say something bad at him or maybe you made him jealous to you?"

"Uh... I don't think he's not jealous at anything." Rhima said and became blushed in annoyance. "I already warned Kyle not to tell me to hang out with other guys. He kept on saying to me."

"Yeah... you were convinced to go with the others not me." Jin arrives while raising his brow, trying to scare both Josie and Rhima from behind as Rhima scolds him.

"Stop scaring me like this, Jin. I got so annoyed right now."

"Rhima told us about her conversations with her old college friends and she actually refuses not to hang out with others either." Margie explained. "She knows that she cares for you."

"If that guy keeps pestering you for doing that. I'm sure he would feel my wrath." Jin sighed in frustration and he asks her. "What time we can get through the island you meant about?"

"It's after lunch time... We could take lunch somewhere then we can go to Coral Island. I already made up my mind about it."

"Jin, can you take care of those three... Margie and I will get the tickets." Lars requested as Jin reluctantly agreed as both leave.

"Seems like we can rest a bit before we get there." Reggie said as Josie replied.

"Yeah... I guess beaches here will be great."

As the two were excited to get through Coral Island, both Jin and Rhima leave to rest knowing they were tired of travelling to the bus. At their assigned room, they finally changed to their clothes in order to get to the island.

"I know you were upset about something. But I told you, I'm not going to hang out with other guys. I kept on telling him not to say such things about me." Rhima said sadly as Jin finally put a white short sleeved v-neck shirt on with the sign "East 45 West" within his gray trousers with black designs as he replied to her statement.

"I know what you're saying that you're already taken. That homo needs to shut up for a while."

"..."

"I like your annoying face, Rhima." Jin said smiling to her. "You also got blushed when you were teased by someone else."

"Jin!" Rhima yelled while lowering her head, blushing.

"I'm just kidding, that's all... I just don't want you to feel sad and getting annoyed by other things." Jin said and became worried to her while he put on his white and black sneakers. "I'll just watch your back in case if you were getting a lot of trouble. I hate if you were get hurt or being harassed by someone else."

"..."

"Don't try to lose your cool, Rhima. Just be yourself..." Jin said as he leaves the room.

Rhima stands up and became worried to her father's safety as she thought.

 _I'm just worried about my father after all we take trips like this. He maybe right, I got to keep cool on myself._

With that she leaves the room, ready to go to Coral Island.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*During his confrontation with Kazuya, Hunyo made references about the fraternity's initiation rites which is Hazing.

*Geese uses his first Rage Art Rashoumon to defeat Kazuya in his half-transformed state. But in the games, he can use this along with his Deadly Rave against the human fighters besides Kazuya as his Rage Arts.

*Lars is not seen without his formal vest as his purple button shirt was loose.

*In the last part of the chapter, Jin wears his third outfit in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.


	14. Rhima's Strange Dilemma

**A/N:** More gags are coming through this next chapter which is more focuses on Rhima in trying to defeat one of Roman's cohorts. One of the new characters from Tekken (Mobile) will be introduced after Isaak. Here is Chapter 13.

 **Chapter 13:** _Rhima's Strange Dilemma_

The boat finally moves through Ko Lan island as some foreigners are dancing with its music. Rhima was watching the view as someone came to see her.

"Are you from Philippine? I heard you were taking down the criminal organization based on this capital."

"How did you know? Who are you?"

"I'm from royal Thai police, my name is Zen Shinawatra." Zen finally introduces herself which Rhima does the same.

"I'm Rhima Panganiban... I ever seen a royal Thai officer doing here."

"I can see your eyes... you were trying to breach most of the enemy's data by hacking." Zen replied in a smirk. "Basically, we tried so hard to capture their organization. But unfortunately, we failed to find where their main base was located and also manage to take their captives."

"I already know where their base is... You will not see how a normal building would take their operations. But it was hidden beneath..." Rhima said telling her. She was surprised to hear of her words after realizing the criminal organization was hidden.

"Thanks for your info, young lady... I will need you to take each of them since you were going to Ko Lan." Zen said thankfully as she leaves.

"That officer looks like a princess from a royal family...?" Rhima wondered about Zen's appearance.

As the song "Despacito" has been played, they finally arrived at their destination which is Coral Island. Foreigners are seen riding a boat where a boatman rows the boat as other passengers watches. A girl in a Chinese bun was with Zen who asked her about the girl she was talking to.

"Who is that girl, you're trying to talk with?"

"That girl is special... she actually knows where their criminal organization was. But she says their base of operations was hidden beneath." Zen said as the Chinese girl was surprised to hear it.

"So why do we came to this island...?"

"According to intel, one of Sawatdee's cahoots was spending vacation here." Zen said as she looked at Rhima's group. "I believe some of her group looks just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were one of them as the characters from the game, right. I'm thinking the girl I talked with also has a partner at her side." Zen wondered in curiosity.

"..."

"Never mind, Yue... We're next..." Zen said as she calls the Chinese girl named Yue which is actually a game character at her side.

Arriving at the Coral Island, Josie was excited to have fun on the beach. Margie, Rhima and Reggie saw the beach sands were clear.

"The beach looks just like in Boracay."

"I'm not familiar with other places, Reggie. The beaches here were quiet but lots of visitors too." Rhima said nicely until her old college friends came to see her.

"Rhima, you're gonna enjoy this place." Mikee said nicely which Rhima remarks at them.

"I know that... we just arrived here today. Guess that resting a bit before we have fun on the beach."

As Rhima talked to them again, both Jin and Lars saw them while watching their conversation.

"That's her friends? It's pretty odd to see her being friends with them."

"..."

"Since we arrived here. I guess we could get dressed to our swimwear... Let's go..." Lars said as he walked away as Jin follows him as he looked at Rhima who is still talking to them and became sighed as he continues to follow him.

At the men's room, we can see both Jin and Lars are getting dressed from their swimwear as they talked about Rhima.

"You look upset, Jin. Is it because of Rhima?"

"I feel bad to see her getting trouble with her friends. It really bothers me." Jin replied sadly.

"She must be shielding us because of her friends. Seems like real people looks more experienced than we do." Lars said while dressing up.

"Because we're the characters from the game, she is trying her best not to get us involved." Jin said as he looked at Lars who is done dressing up.

"Jin, you haven't changed your swimwear yet?"

"You go on ahead, Lars. I have to think of something else." Jin said calmly which Lars replies.

"Just keep an eye on Rhima, all right. I know her capability when she became serious on our missions."

When Lars leaves, Jin tries to think what to do to help Rhima out as he looked at the first aid box who also has white bandages inside of it. Jin knows he wouldn't like the idea of wearing something ridiculous as he thought.

 _The white bandages looks just like I could make hand wraps on both of my wrists. Forgive me, I know she wouldn't like it if I wore something ridiculous, just like how Heihachi tricked me into wearing that when we spend time on that beach place._

As the song "Mobe" begins to play, some foreigners went horribly surprised to see the person who walks on barefoot thinking he was naked. Even male foreigners thought of him being crazy while other female foreigners drop some of their soda cans and another foreigner let their partners to cover their eyes. It was actually Jin in disguise wearing a white modified fundoshi while in a fedora hat, sunglasses and a facial disguise as his devil tattoo on his left arm is covered with cloth bandages given to Rhima when he poses as her father Hunyo and a matching handwraps as he surprisingly thought.

 _Guess that wearing this revealing outfit with bandages that makes me mocked by someone else because I'm a very serious person. But being in a facial disguise would not notice me for being a game character. It reminds me about that homo had said to Rhima about the Russians but they were different like Dragunov's. They can't mock me to think that I'm naked - I wore this because I need to pretend as someone else!_

At the beach side, Rhima was convinced by Kyle, Juris and Mikee for a swim as she was seen wearing only a pink one-piece sports suit within her medium blue denim vest with white upper outlines.

"Listen you guys... I'll swim for later and I have busy things to do."

"Hey Rhima, still going out to find somebody..." Matt appears to see them in a red swim shorts which annoys Rhima at his actions.

"I'm not what you think it is, Matt. Your swim shorts are still hipster as ever."

"Wow... he's a hunkmeister wearing like this." Kyle surprised in his appearance as Rhima simply walks away.

"Say Mikee... wanna swim with me..." Matt happily requested which she agrees.

As Rhima walks through the beach sands as she passes both Reggie and Josie who is seen in a tropical strapless bikini, a disguised Jin still watches her knowing of her mission as he sips the matcha green tea he bought from the tea stall.

"Their matcha looks good. I can't believe Rhima was drinking a Thai version of their milk tea. It was pretty sweet." Jin muttered as he looked at Rhima who continues to walk away knowing that she goes off alone as he said to himself while he removes his sunglasses. "If she goes off alone, then my facial disguise won't be necessary anymore. This time it's personal..."

"Can you believe Rhima refuses to go with her old college mates even the hunk guy wants her to come?" Reggie said knowing of her actions while complaining.

"I think she did because we're the characters from the game or maybe because of our mission." Josie said sadly as Lars explains to them.

"Rhima was trying her best to defend us from her friends because real people like she was is different than we were in the game we came in. I'll let Jin to keep an eye on her in case if she has to take on our mission by herself."

"So that means... Rhima has to take on the enemy first then." Reggie said as Margie noticed about someone had followed her.

"Have you seen a strange guy wearing a hat? I kinda familiar to see that guy."

"Huh?"

"When I looked at the guy, his built looks the same as Jin's, but wearing a weird looking swimsuit." Margie pondered about how she saw the person as Lars became surprised knowing that it was Jin.

"You got to be kidding me?"

* * *

Rhima sensed someone is following her and became disappointed to see her being followed. She looked at her device and proven that their enemy is in the right place as she said to herself.

"So this is where they take relaxing at the private beach. There's no way those guys would take on a VIP treatment."

As Rhima continues to walk away, Jin reveals to be hiding at the bushes and became relieved that she didn't see him as he thought.

 _That was close... I feel uncomfortable wearing this revealing outfit with bandages. I finally get it, why other foreigners thought of me being naked?_

Jin looked down and noticed that his rear part is showing while wearing a white modified fundoshi and became blushed in embarrassment as he horribly thought while covering himself.

 _Guess my rear part is showing while wearing this outfit. Now I realized, why they think of me that I'm naked? But, walking around wearing nothing is my nightmare._

The hulking chubby man was contacted by Roman and became impressed for his success.

"So you captured that instructor from the Philippine, eh... I'm quite impressed. So he was the one behind the destruction of the Philippine branch, right."

"Nato, Don't let those brats destroy another branch..."

"Oh don't worry about it... this Pattaya branch was concealed within the red district of this city. Those brats won't get through unless minors are not allowed for it." Nato smirked telling him. "Just leave the rest to me..."

As the phone hung up, Rhima appears after overhearing their conversation on their cellphone, much to the latter's horrible surprise.

"I overheard you were talking with Roman, haven't you. You must be the real boss of it's Pattaya branch."

"How did you get here at this private beach? Don't you know trespassers are now allowed here." Nato said while he chuckles. "Now that you found out that I was having a vacation. Just being impressed that my boss had already got up with things."

"What did you say?"

"Too bad that younger women such as you would deserve to be killed after all you had found me." Nato said as he snaps his fingers and Rhima was cornered by several soldiers which they were hiding in the sand by camouflage. Jin arrives while hiding at the bushes and became horribly surprised to see Rhima was cornered by them.

 _Oh no...! Rhima...!_

"I'm not scared of you, I'm going to take you down if you know what's good for you." Rhima said as she goes on her fighting stance as the soldiers charges at her which she quickly takes them down in an instant which the song "Toxic" has been played.

Rhima quickly takes the soldiers one by one with a punch and an elbow and she does a roundhouse kick towards the upcoming opponent. Behind her, one of the soldier attempts to hit her with a combat knife which she avoids as the slash on his knife manage to cut her hairclip as her hair is let loose. Jin became angered to see them ganging up on her, clenching his fists while hiding on the bush. The soldier attempts to stab her but Rhima angrily disarms the soldier while she knees her opponent thrice and goes for a roundhouse kick. Other soldier attempts to attack her but Rhima grabs him making an opponent to punch his comrade in a friendly fire. She kicks him straight to the opponent's groin as the soldier immediately grabs her but she manages to counter throw him to the ground and she heavily knocks her opponent with a punch and a roundhouse kick. Behind her, Nato manages to grab her neck, choking her.

"Such a tough woman, now you're going to die right here!" Nato smirked evilly as he attempts to choke Rhima to death. Suddenly, a man quickly kicks him through the face in a flying kick, dropping her to the ground while sending him a little distance.

Rhima coughs for a moment and became surprised to see Jin's back while wearing a white modified fundoshi and he was the one who managed to kick Nato down as he slightly looked at her.

"Are you all right, Rhima?"

"I'm okay... this guy gives me a pain in the neck." Rhima said while clutching her neck as Nato stands up and became angered to see them.

"Darn you! I just can't stand a ridiculous guy kicked my face off."

"Rhima, just leave the rest to me. I ever seen you hold your own against those guys." Jin said in a serious tone knowing of her fighting skills.

Nato charges towards Jin who glared at him for attempting to kill Rhima as Jin quickly grabs the man's arm and kicking him multiple times with Shun Ren Dan followed by a Tidal Wave, knocking him down as his key card was dropped. He finally went on the unconscious Nato as he got his key card.

"That should take this big guy down. Just like how Bob did to his opponents. Now that I get all of the information. We can finally take their branch down with this key card." Jin smirked as he got all of the information about the Arias Verde's Pattaya branch as Rhima is behind him which she manages to gooses his butt. "Hey! Would you stop it, Rhima!?"

Rhima became surprised horribly to see Jin in a white modified fundoshi as she covers her mouth on both of her hands as she turned around, blushing.

"What's wrong, Rhima? Your face is bright red. Don't tell me that you just saw me revealing in a ridiculous way."

"That's not what I mean... What's with the outfit looks just like an adult diaper? But I can see your... your..." Rhima scolds him in annoyance while blushing in embarrassment as she points out his rear which Jin tells her in a smirk.

"Don't be conservative, Rhima. Guess that guys like us would required wearing this. Just reminds me how Heihachi wore this to battle him in the fourth tournament."

"Despite your ridiculous appearance, I would imagined you fought a sumo wrestler in a rikishi tournament or maybe you fight a monstrous sumo outside." Rhima scowled while being annoyed to see him until she became flattered. "But still you rescued me when I'm about to get hurt. Thanks for everything..."

"It's all right, Rhima... I'll protect you just in case if they hurt you."

"But how did you know I was here?" Rhima said became hesitant in an awkward moment which Jin tells her.

"Lars told me to look after you. I realized you would go off by yourself to deal with them. I'm thinking that you were trying to get the key card from that big guy."

"We can finally get through their branch. He says that their branch was hidden at the city's red district." Rhima said and became blushed to see him. "Actually, looking at you like this was enough to rescue me from that guy."

Jin became blushed after her remarks as he hugged her amorously.

"At least you were safe, Rhima. I'm right here by your side, okay."

"Yeah..."

"Let's get back..." Jin smiled as he stopped hugging while he calmly pushes her away.

As they about to get back, Kyle calls her in a loudly voice which he was looking for her.

"Hey! _Bestie..._ Who do you talk with!?"

"Wahhh!" Rhima screams while putting both of her cheeks in embarrassment while hopping as she tells Jin to hide. "Jin, you have to hide quickly...!"

"But, Rhima..." Jin said while he looked her gay friend and became horribly gasped to see him as he quickly hides.

Rhima became relieved to see him hiding as Kyle arrives to see her.

"So Rhima did you found the guy you want?"

"No!?" Rhima lied in annoyance.

"Don't be kill joy, Rhima. I know you're into Russian guys. You still a have a chance to hang out with them... haha..." Kyle said as he leaves making her angry as she annoying yells.

"I told you I'm not hanging out with other guys! I already have someone else!"

While Rhima yells at Kyle not to hang out with anybody, Jin closes his eyes while hiding at the bushes and became happy that he comforted her after he rescued her as he thought.

 _Poor Rhima, that homo friend of hers think that she's hanging out with the Russians. But, I was with her the whole time. Anyway, time for me to get changed with a normal swimsuit._

With that, he quickly leaves the premises.

As all of the Asians are now swimming at the beach due to the sun is about to set, Lars, Josie, Margie and Reggie are surprised that both Jin and Rhima successfully get the master's key card as they finally discussed in how to get through the red district. Both Zen and Yue are spying on them because of the same mission as them.

"So their hidden base is beneath one of the bar and restaurants in the red district. I knew that Rhima was a very special person to help us out."

"Don't you know the red district...has many illegal stuff going on there." Yue reacted which Zen admits it.

"Prostitutes are always working there to entertain guests particularly the illegal ones. But here in Pattaya, you don't know that most bar and restaurants are inhabited by lady boys."

"Lady boys?"

"Oh come on... Lady boys are Thai guys who became transexual and always wore female clothing. But since it was in the red district, they wore something revealing."

Yue looked at both Rhima and Jin are playing at the beach as they take a swim and seeing that Jin is also a game character and knowing that he is a very strong character.

"I guess this guy is a strong type of fighter. I guess he's with the girl you meant about."

"Those two are only hope to stop Arias Verde and this crisis of our country will be all over." Zen said as she continues to watch both of them.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Zen Shinawatra bears a strong resemblance to the royal Thai princess and actress Ubolratana Rajakanya, the real daughter of the late King Bhumibol Adulyadej and Regent Queen Sirikit as her name is based on the character portrayed by Yanin "Jeeja" Visitananda from the 2008 Thai movie Chocolate and her surname is based on the former Prime Minister Yingluck Shinawatra

*Yue makes her first appearance in this chapter as she wears her secondary outfit instead of her primary outfit in Tekken (Mobile). She also wears a bikini that Lei Fang wears in Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Volleyball and it's sequel.

*Matt wears a swimsuit from his story route's one of its promotional game ads where the player discovers him hanging out with Lisa at the pool side that prompts her decision to go with his brother Daryl.

*Nato bears a resemblance to Rufus in the Street Fighter series as his hair is styled in a mohawk instead of a long braid.

*The first fight scene and its background song "Toxic" are taken from the movie Pitch Perfect 3 where Fat Amy takes down multiple opponents during her infiltration on her estranged criminal father's yacht to rescue her friends from being held captive.

*In this chapter, this introduces the Swimsuit DLC in Tekken 7 where females are customized to wore either a Diva-Style Bikini or a Tropical Strapless Bikini while the males are customized to wore a modified fundoshi with matching handwraps. Leo, Bob and Shaheen are the only characters to wear a vintage swimsuit.

*Rhima references about the rikishi sumos from sumo wrestling and its episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger where Daichi battles against Sumo Boma in a one-on-one sumo fight. This is due to Jin wearing a modified fundoshi.

*The OMG expression are taken from Mona (portrayed by Jodi Sta Maria) in the latest morning teleserye, Sana Dalawa Ang Puso.

*The title of the chapter is based on the Choudenshi Bioman episode, "Murderer Green!" known in the Philippine Dub as "Green Two's Dilemma!"

*Whenever Jin moves in different angles during this chapter is a reference to the Youtube user DrunkenSolitaire and his Tekken 7 customization videos in Youtube where he moved the camera angles after customizing the male characters in a Swimsuit DLC.


	15. Versatile Chinese Fighter, Yue

**A/N:** This next chapter finally introduces another character from Tekken (Mobile). Some mature scenes will be occured in this chapter due to infiltrating the enemy's Pattaya branch which happens within the red district. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 14:** _Versatile Chinese Fighter,_ _Yue_

After a trip in Kou Lan, this zooms to where Matt and some of Rhima's old college friends are staying at the hotel. He finally consummates his relationship with Mikee as he strips off her clothes. Mikee takes off his shirt and became surprised to see his abs and he was actually a hipster which Rhima remarked him for that. He finally get close to her as she manages to unbuckle his belt to unbuttoned jeans as she pulls it off along with his boxers, making him naked. He passionately kisses her to the lips as he put her to bed trying to unclasp her bra while he nibbled her neck as he rubbed her back smoothly until he touches her private spot to make her moan.

"Matt... I can't believe you were good on this, aren't you."

"Mikee... I really loved you so much. You were just like me being playful when we were together." Matt smiled at her which she replies.

"I love you too... I want to go at me now..."

With that, Matt finally removes her panties as he smelled and toss it into the ground as he finally move between her legs, making her moaned so loud with full of pleasures.

At the red district in Pattaya City, we can see Rhima and the others are visiting the place knowing of their mission to take down it's enemy branch.

"I've never seen this alleyway is a red district." Josie said and became excited to see them.

"So where is their hidden base?" Reggie said which Rhima became disappointed after what happened at Kou Lan while looking at her device. "Uh...Rhima, you seems pretty upset after the island trip."

"It's none of your business..."

"It's because of your friends, isn't it or perhaps it was Jin." Lars said knowing of what happened making her blush.

"Knock it off...! I got totally embarrassed after I saw him wearing a ridiculous underwear. That's when Kyle was looking for me to think I hang out with other foreigners."

"That was a horse kick on you, Rhima." Lars remarked and decides to split up. "Anyway, we have to split up and find their hidden base."

As Lars, Margie, Reggie and Josie split up, Rhima noticed something detected on the device. Seeing that their hidden base is nearby.

"According to Zen about that Nato person that Jin had taken down... he was working with Roman since Arias Verde's Pattaya branch is established. I guess it's one of the bars and restaurants somewhere." Rhima mumbled as Jin is behind her knowing he was late.

"Sorry that I'm late, Rhima. I guess you went off alone again."

"Jin..." Rhima said as she looked at him and became blushed to see him.

"It's about what happened in the island trip, wasn't it? I know that you couldn't forget about what happened earlier."

"I'm just tracking out each of the bars and restaurants in this alleyway. It's already detected..." Rhima said while looking at her device.

"We could just walk and find out for ourselves, Rhima." Jin said telling her which she agreed.

"Okay, if that's what you want..."

As the two walked away, Yue is spying on both of them knowing that Zen is busy interrogating at Nato as she follows them. While searching for the hidden base, Rhima tells him about Xiaoyu's personality.

"You know something, Did Xiaoyu saw you something ridiculous or maybe revealing? I had a clear picture that she was lacking something when she had a crush on you. Frankly, that she was trying her best to reason with you."

"I had no idea what you're talking about, Rhima." Jin replied as he answers. "I always treated Xiao as a friend. I wouldn't noticed her behavior a little bit."

"..."

"It's just like I made her cry when I became a devil or before I transformed into a devil." Jin said reminiscing the time he saw crying as well as being scolded by her because of his feud. "Maybe she's right... our conflict with both my father and grandfather are pointless."

"I guess you really understand her well, Jin." Rhima said nicely to him as he tells her.

"She really don't know about my current condition. Yet, she's trying her best to find me because of my sudden disappearance. Being weak and comatose and vowing to kill Kazuya in the end, that's what she doesn't know more about what happened to me."

As they stopped walking, they saw both girls posing as Poison and Roxy in a cosplay, Rhima noticed her device was lighted up and it was really here.

"Hello... I ever seen you had a cute guy."

"Handsome looking, isn't he...?"

"Rhima, are they trying to seduce me?" Jin asked her and became rude. "It's not like the last time you told me at the coffee shop."

Rhima noticed their appearance and realizing the two girls are transexual and in Thai they call themselves as lady boys.

"You know Jin... if you're looking properly with those two. I noticed their legs and feet are big. But someone with family jewels showing off to have fun with them while inside the bar when you drunk." Rhima said telling him as Jin was horribly surprised to know they were men like him causing to cover his mouth while he begins to puke.

"Dang..."

"It's okay... we're going in..." Rhima said making Jin angrily in protest.

"Are you crazy, Rhima? We're going inside... I don't wish to go in there."

"Their hidden base is already located there. Now stop acting like a cowardly devil and let's go..." Rhima scolds him making Jin forced to go with her while covering his mouth.

Inside of the restaurant it was very lively with song "Like a G6" has been played. Some foreigners are having fun with the lady boys doing some stage shows or bar night sessions. Both Jin and Rhima are on the table to see them having party all night. Therefore, one of the lady boys manage to get through the other door by sneaking. Rhima discovers this as the waiter arrives with their food and drinks.

"You feeling okay... I saw you went to the comfort room or something."

"I got sick a little, Rhima." Jin admitted after her remarks about the two women they encountered. "About what you meant earlier, I was horribly surprised. Maybe if I see a woman who is actually a real guy like us, I feel starting to puke when I saw them in a glance. I feel so weak."

"Look I know it's not right just because it was their choice to become like that." Rhima said as she tells him. "I saw someone just enter that door. But I have pay for our food."

"Listen, Rhima... I may not looked like this. But, I'll stay guard. You need to destroy their hidden base. If Lars and the others came by, I'll follow you where you went." Jin said telling her to move which she allows him to pay their food and drinks.

"Thanks..."

As Rhima leaves to follow the strange door, Yue strangely follows her which Jin is unaware of her presence while he calls Lars to inform him about the hidden base from his cellphone. Rhima finally opens the door and to her surprise it was the same elevator structure in the corporate building.

"Seems like one of those lady boys must be working within the enemy's hidden base." Rhima said to herself as she senses someone as goes for a fighting stance, noticing it was Yue.

"Hold on, I'm not an enemy... I'm guessing that you were the same girl who talked to Ms. Zen."

"Zen Shinawatra... wait a minute... Aren't you a game character?"

"Yes..."

"That look and appearance are just like Xiaoyu's but with two ringstyled pigtails. Seems like you looked like Lei Fang from Dead or Alive." Rhima said knowing of her resemblance which Yue finally introduces herself.

"I'm Yue... and you also bring the master's key card too."

"I'm Rhima Panganiban... I guess it's time to wreck this place." Rhima said finally introduced herself to Yue while she insert the key card and became access as both enter the secret elevator.

Both girls arrived at the secret hidden base and knowing how guarded it is, Rhima knows about the soldiers as the two were ready for a stealth attack. Meanwhile, Lars was contacted by Jin after he informs him about what they have found.

"Okay, we're going in..."

"Lars, you know where Jin and Rhima were?" Margie asked which Lars confirms.

"Their hidden base is located at the bar and restaurant with lots of entertainers."

"Just like Manong Jun would go there..." Josie remarked about how Hunyo had got in there which Lars feels bad to see his half-nephew getting sick.

"I don't think Jin couldn't make it when it comes to nightlife."

Back at the hidden base, Rhima and Yue defeats most of the soldiers. Rhima discovers her moves are a blend between both Leo and Xiaoyu's moves. As they arrived at the other room. They noticed some muay thai performers are bound with ropes knowing that they were captured from being experimented with.

"My goodness..."

"This is just like what Roman had planned." Rhima said as she manages to untie the rope immediately.

"Now you better get out of here, we're gonna put this operation into a halt." Yue said as Rhima just found out something. It was Roman when he visited at this branch, informing him that Nato was arrested by its authorities making him furious.

"This guy looks pretty mad." Rhima remarked on his actions until a purple miasma engulfing inside of him. "No way, this is just like how Jin's father would unleashed it. But I don't understand a celebrity being possessed?"

"What's the problem, Rhima? We already rescued the captives."

"We have a problem, Yue. I think our enemy would be very dangerous. Not just about what he plans to kidnapped people and testing their skill to fight off opponents. I believe that another person has his own personal agenda. I had no idea why he plans to capture my father for this." Rhima said realizing the enemy's true agenda.

"How is that possible?"

"Either Jin or his father's Devil Gene, Roman was possessed by someone who has the power similar to their's. But I think he does this by taking someone's raw strength."

"Someone's raw strength?"

After they rescued their captives, they were soon confronted by the entertainer that she encounters.

"How dare you, sneak upon our base and how did you know it was already hidden?"

"You see... a friend of mine just took down your leader." Rhima said knowing of Nato's arrest.

"What!? Damn it ladies...!"

The entertainer appears to attack both in a handicap which Rhima dodges all of his punches but making a roundhouse kick twice as Yue uses a heavy blow to knock him instantly. Suddenly, Rhima was soon caught off by another large man which it manages to choke her.

"Rhima..."

Rhima was trying her best from getting strangled until someone immediately kicks the guy from behind, dropping her to the ground.

"Are you okay, Rhima?" Yue said worried as both noticed it was Jin who saved her as Josie came to see them.

"Rhima, I should have known you were there."

"Thanks... but I guess we got a lot of company to take them down." Rhima said thankfully while clutching her neck.

"That girl looks just like Xiao but different." Jin commented as the group finally brought scores against the soldiers.

Suddenly, some Thai police manage to infiltrate the bar and restaurant where some of the entertainers are confirmed to be working illegally as Zen arrives to see them which both Lars and Margie saw them.

"The authorities are here to bust through this restaurant."

"Looks like one of us must be behind this." Lars commented to see them as they arrested most of the entertainers and employees.

After it was disbanded, Zen finally introduced herself to them as well as Josie and Reggie.

"I'm Zen Shinawatra from the royal Thai police. Thank you for infiltrated their hidden base."

"No problem..." Lars said as Yue noticed both Jin and Rhima were gone.

"Where is Rhima...? She was with me during that infiltration?"

"I think she was with Jin after the infiltration. They really need some private time after what happened." Margie said telling her which Zen smiles.

"A date night... with those two, huh...?"

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Noctis and Yoshimitsu are watching Rei and other guards refuel the private jet until the arrival of Brian, Rolento, King II, Hwoarang, Rick, Lee and Alisa as he immediately kicks Rei down for his lack of actions.

"Mr. Navarro...!"

"You're being so lack, young man. You even let Hunyo be captured by our enemy. Now how long this jet will fly off..." Brian said angrily scolds Rei when Noctis attempts to attack with his Engine Blade but Yoshimitsu stops him.

"Hunyo and Kazuya are captured by those guys. I know where they were being held captive." Lee said until someone arrives to see him.

"You ended up being beaten by the old man." The man arrives to see Rei and to his surprise it was his old friend from the United States who works with the marines.

"Drey... I thought you were still in the US but why are you here?"

"Just visiting in your place for a week vacation." Drey said and he looked to see the Tekken characters with them. "But you know I also have just like those guys."

"This guy is from the United States. Man that Onion Head really screwed up...!" Rolento reacted as Brian noticed him to have a game character with them.

"Anyway, what's your purpose here and we have to rescue Mr. Panganiban from Arias Verde's clutches." Rei said seriously.

"Don't worry about a thing, Rei... This big guy actually knows where the martial artists got caught off." Drey smirked as the bulkier guy in a military motif came to see him who actually has a vendetta with the person who absorbs the strength of the fighters including his men.

"So these are instructors' friends, are they?"

"Whoa, this guy is actually from Marines?" Lee said surprisingly.

"I would guess you were the same guy who had talked to that journalist who lost his family." The man recognizes Lee and he introduces himself. "I'm Bo Montana, you might called me as Rodeo."

"Drey... how come this guy is your partner?" Rei asked which Drey explains.

"Well I just played on my mobile phone until a weird light shines and he frankly showed up."

"No way... not just PS4 who got explode once they got released and now it's our mobile phone." Rei said surprisingly as Rodeo tells him.

"If you were to rescue that instructor? I'm sure their leader was truly possessed by the strange entity. The same person who stole the strengths of my men."

"A strange entity?" Lee said shockingly of his words.

"Apparently, his motive was to steal most of the martial artist's true strength and raw power. I'm guessing that their leader's motive is to capture every martial artists throughout the Asian countries." Rodeo said while he continues to explain. "Usually, his game partner who is the kingpin from the criminal underworld was unaware of that person's true motives. Even though, they were tested to fight him for his strength."

"I guess Hunyo was unaware about the situations since we destroyed its Philippine branch. It's not just about being tested to fight Geese but it's leader's possession to steal their powers and strength." Brian said and realizing their enemy they were up against.

"We have to warn Rhima and the others about this. They are already there at Bangkok to study and taking down most of its establishments within the enemy's organization." Lee said wanted to warn Rhima about this situation until he lowers his head down knowing that Hunyo was captured. "However, If I told her about this, she would be..."

"Mr. Lee... I guess we're going to Bangkok. I know for sure where she currently stays in." Rei said convincing him making him serious.

"I would go with you, Rei. At least I want to test my skills to fight off some bad guys." Drey said as Rodeo decides to join with them.

"Count on this, kid. I can take every opponent down for a very least. Your friends are also known to fight opponents."

"All right, Let's head to Bangkok..."

* * *

At the sign "Pattaya" hills, both Jin and Rhima are watching the night sky at the seaside where other foreigners are also having a date with someone or other prostitutes would ever hang out with foreign men.

"Rhima, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? About what we talked about earlier?" Rhima wondered which Jin closes his eyes and smiles.

"If she saw me in a comatose state at Lars' hideout, she would be crying hysterically. She would think I was physically dead but I was still alive and unconscious."

"..."

"Don't feel upset, Rhima... That's what Xiao does not know what happened to me back then. She still continued to find me despite in my current state. Although, she would face a formidable opponent like Claudio." Jin said and he coldly tells her. "I know for sure that guy has some hidden agenda to face me just like he initially attacked me at the church."

Rhima became bothered for a moment of his words reminding Claudio as his true enemy aside from his family. She also begin to worry about her father's current condition. Jin finally stands up and became worry to her.

"That sad look on your face... it's just like I called you when we were about to leave."

"I'm just worried about my father, Jin. I feel something had happened to him while he was still in the Philippines. I know his personality that he won't stand down and fight against our enemies." Rhima said sadly and Jin became shocked.

"..."

"I felt like my heart exploded once we get back to Bangkok. I know for sure something had happened to him." Rhima said as she cries which Jin comforts her in a friendly hug.

"Rhima, it's all right... I could help you to save your father. It was enough for me to help you out on this."

"There's something I also wanted to tell you too..." Rhima said knowing of their enemy's motives. "I saw Roman on the camera when Yue and I infiltrated their hidden base before you and Josie came. He was engulfed with purple miasma."

"What!?"

"I know Roman is our main enemy. But, it was someone else who controlled him. I don't know... I saw his hand when he gets mad, he was stealing something to them."

"Stealing?"

"I don't think he was stealing's someone's raw strength." Rhima said knowing of their real enemy making Jin in disbelief and shocked as he thought.

 _This is not a joke... this Roman has the Devil Gene? If Rhima was saying that someone stole their raw power. Looks like my nightmare with Ogre is about to resurfaced at their world._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Bo "Rodeo" Montana makes his first appearance in this chapter.

*The sexual scenes of Matt and Mikee is a combination between Ana and Christian's first sex scene in Fifty Shades of Grey and one of Matt's secret scenes from his story route.

*Two lady boys cosplaying both Poison and Roxy from Street Fighter.

*Other characters inside the bar are taken from the movie Hangover 2 showing as cameo.

*Dreyfuss "Drey" Lawrence also makes his appearance in this chapter and bears a resemblance to the grammy singer, Bruno Mars.

*Yue's fighting style and moves are a blend between Leo and Xiaoyu's moves.

*Some fight scenes are also taken from the movie Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle.

*Both Jin and Rhima's conversation are about Xiaoyu and her roles in the movie and the games.

*Rodeo also mentions to everyone about Revenant which happens to be the final boss in Tekken (Mobile) as well as their true enemy besides Roman Sawatdee.


	16. Arias Verde's Infiltration

**Chapter 15:** _Arias Verde's Infiltration_

As the group finally get back to Bangkok at Sathorn Gardens, Nanda was waiting for them to arrive and knowing a visitor came to see them.

"My goodness... you made it back."

"You look terrified, Mr. Nanda...?" Rhima wondered which he replies.

"A visitor wants to see you. I would expect more guests are inside the suite."

Lars noticed it was Lee who finally arrived to see them and became upset if he wanted to tell her the bad news.

"You look upset, Lee."

"I must tell you everything. I know others are here to see you." Lee replied sadly.

When they arrived, they saw Rei and the others and they were here to discussed about their new enemy besides Roman and Rhima was surprised to see he has new friends at their side while Noctis recognizes Lars.

"Why it's you? The man who called me at my phone to take his opponents down."

"Do we knew each other?" Lars wondered and he recognizes him. "Oh yeah... you're the same guy that I called in case if I couldn't handle enemies alone."

"Wow... Lars, you actually called Noctis?" Rei said became amused at their encounters as Rodeo finally explains to everyone while looking at the picture of a mysterious masked man who is engulfed in purple miasma.

"So this is the strange guy who steal someone's raw power. But how did he managed to steal it from your soldiers?" Brian asked wanted to know more which Rodeo replies.

"Apparently, That person absorbs the strength of my men by using a black sphere. I don't know what power inside of that black sphere? For what purpose...?"

"That's power absorption." Jin said recognizing the enemy's movement which surprises everyone.

"Jin, you do know about this?" Brian said surprisingly.

"I know for sure his actions looks just like Ogre's." Jin said in a sardonic tone. "Inside of that sphere he's handling, Ogre must be inside of it. I'm sure my nightmare would be revisited again."

"In other words, that person attempts to kidnap the martial artists from Asian countries because of their potential in strength." Rei said realizing the enemy's motives. "I think that strange figure might be hiding somewhere."

"I'm guessing he hides himself within Roman." Rhima said finally recognizes of how she found out during the enemy's Pattaya's branch's infiltration. "He uses Roman to captured them on purpose. Not just about kidnapping them for testing the character's power and abilities. But I'm afraid he is unaware of himself being possessed by it."

"Rhima, I don't think if I tell you about what happened to Hunyo." Lee said wanted to tell her.

"What happened to my dad, Mr. Lee?"

"Kazuya attempts to fight Hunyo at the university he used to teach his students for avenging his loss to him. Until that Geese came to fight them both." Lee said as he lowers his head in upset. "I came here too late when I saw them being subdued by him."

Rhima became upset knowing that her father was captured by Arias Verde when they are about to infiltrate it's Pattaya branch. She even knows how the wind strangely moves in another direction as she quickly runs away, crying leaving Jin to call her.

"Rhima..."

"Let her be... Jin. Rhima needs some space..." Lee said telling him until Hwoarang savagely attacked him by grabbing his neck from both of his hands, shocking everyone from his actions.

"Is it true, that you were in a coma while Xiaoyu and I tried so hard to find you on your sudden disappearance? What kind of a man are you?"

"Hwoarang?" Jin replied while lowering his head.

"Don't you know this..." Hwoarang said while pointing his black eye patch on his right eye. "By the time I defeat you in your demonic state, I saved you from those soldiers who attempted to hit you with explosives."

Everyone watches to see both of them which Brian allows Hwoarang to let out his steam while others are looking at Jin's lifeless demeanor. Hwoarang eventually lets him go after realizing of his actions.

"I was saved by Lars soon after you saved me and being in hot pursuit by the Arab soldiers." Jin said while lowering his head in sadness. "It took me a lot of time to recover at the medical facility after I battled Azazel. But it also takes my life, that's why I ended up being in a coma and the Devil Gene takes over me when I was apprehended by the UN."

"..."

"If it wasn't for Lee, Lars and Alisa, I would be recovered soon enough and they were here to protect me from being captured by Heihachi so that I would vow to kill my father once I finally woke up."

Hwoarang became angered after hearing of his words as he turned around and upset for his actions which Jin regretfully tells him.

"I know you wanted to stop me for causing the war that I started by forming the resistance. I did this so that I could destroy Azazel at his temple by filling with negative energy would give him its physical form. I may succeed in destroying it but I failed to cure from my Devil Gene. That's why I ended up in a coma at the desert until I was being pursued and rescued by Lars because of my current state. You must understand that."

Hwoarang sadly leaves after hearing of his rival's words which Brian noticed how upset he is which he calmly tells him.

"You did inform him... I would expect Hunyo was experiencing these kinds of events."

* * *

At Arias Verde's main headquarters which is hidden beneath the lavish corporate building, Kazuya finally awakens and to see Hunyo's back who is awaken first before him. He noticed himself that he was bound with steel restraints which is similar to the chain made by his deceased father Heihachi as he wanted to break free but failed as Hunyo finally looked at him who was leaning on the wall and bound in tight restraints.

"You're finally awake..."

"Damn you, Hunyo... Why are you so happy about me being bound in these restraints?" Kazuya said gritted angrily as he attempts to transform into Devil Kazuya to break the restraints, but failed. "Grr... that's impossible... I'm invincible and powerful to break these restraints. But it didn't work?"

"Serves you right, Kazuya?" Hunyo smirked while taunting him for all of his crimes including his father Heihachi in their final bout as he jokily remarks while closing his eyes. "Looking at you being tied up is enough for me to watch you behind bars. Killing your father for your vengeance is considering you commit parricide as well as being a serial killer and a murderer to kill anyone whoever betrays you or intentionally."

"Grr! You can't mock me - I'm supposed to be the one to kill you first before that moron caught me off guard!" Kazuya exclaims angrily.

"I'm not mocking at you, Kazuya. Just look at you, despite you were still half-transformed at the time, Geese just beat you down in a swift move." Hunyo said knowing of his loss until someone arrives to see them.

"I knew Geese would defeat you."

Both noticed it was Roman Sawatdee and he was the leader of Arias Verde. Hunyo became disappointed to see him as well as the location similar to a prison cell.

"Smell the Bangkok air, I would guess you were the one who planned to capture me, isn't it?" Hunyo said in a cold tone which surprises Kazuya.

"Bangkok? Are you saying were in Thailand?"

"These restraints is to nullified to some people who can turn something demonic or perhaps it's the Devil Gene of course. I'm able to study it's power methods. I'm pretty impressed that you can turned into a humanoid devil who can also take down a single mortal." Roman said which Hunyo berates him.

"I'm not a fan of your lavish lifestyle, you celebrity wannabe. You're just a copycat who turned celebrity and covers up being a bastard from the dangerous organization. You were also behind the kidnapping of various martial artist around the Asian countries, haven't you?"

With that, Roman dislikes being berated and considering being bullied as it glowed in a purple miasma. Kazuya sensed his power knowing that he has the same power to that of a Devil Gene.

"You see... I captured various martial artists around the Asian countries so that to test my partner Geese's fighting abilities if someone is capable enough to defeat him. Nonetheless, if defeated fighters would be defeated by Geese. I assured that, I'll take care of everything. If you excuse me, I have some work to do." Roman said revealing his motives as he leaves the premises.

Hunyo became angered to see his motives, wanted to beat him down for being held captive which Kazuya recognizes this when he and Nina fought each other until someone interrupts their match as he thought.

 _That miasma... I recognizes that it was the same person who interrupts my fight with my opponents. Damn it, after all I killed Heihachi at my own two hands. I would expect someone attempts to steal my true strength and my power as a devil._

"Professional actors... can even play both a hero or a villain? But this guy's no actor whatsover, I'm gonna beat that amateur down for what he had done for capturing me." Hunyo mumbled angrily which Kazuya warns him.

"Don't fight him."

"What is it, Kazuya? Now that you were trying to warn me not to fight this guy." Hunyo said and he raises his brow. "I can't stand there and do nothing to face him."

"You may fight that moron if you want. But that guy who confronted us, I can feel his miasma. It appears he possesses that wannabe. I assured it was 'him' after all." Kazuya said in a serious tone. "It's not just to fight that moron for his plans. But once being defeated by him, I'm sure he would stole your power too."

"What did you say?" Hunyo said knowing of Roman's actions.

"An individual who stole the power from the fighters and take it as his own. That means, his reason to capture you is to steal your power to make you feel weak, if you were defeated by that moron." Kazuya said knowing of enemy's actions causing Hunyo to be horrified as he thought.

 _Dang... It's up to Rhima now to deal with them._

* * *

Back at Sathorn Gardens, Rhima was still depressed as Reggie watches her from behind. He feels sad to see her upset remembering how his father did something bad as Jin arrives to see him.

"How was she?"

"Mr. Nanda had already gave her some food. I think she was still depressed after that silver haired guy had told her about her father." Reggie said sadly which makes Jin felt sad, wishing his mother to be at her side as Rhima wishes to be at her father's side knowing that they had the same inner pain.

"Kinda reminds me of how my mother is currently missing. I wished her to be at my side and that's how Rhima would be like."

"..."

"Just let her be... I had more problems than she was." Jin said telling him as both leave.

Rhima became upset after hearing that her father was kidnapped and she stands up, decided to rescue him from being held captive.

"How's the girl?"

"..."

"Oh... that's too bad..." Rodeo said as he tells him about the plans for infiltration. "Anyway, me and rest of the kid's men would infiltrate the roof of the corporate building. I know for sure you would infiltrate into the ground."

"I'll inform Rhima about this sooner because she was the only person who can enter a key card. Lars told me about the card he was given to him." Jin replied plainly.

* * *

Back at Arias Verde's main headquarters, Roman arrives to see Geese Howard which is his game partner and became surprised to see him.

"So Roman... did you see them already?"

"Yes, but you were right... People with Devil Gene are known to kill anyone from its path. These restraints I made is to make not to turn into something demonic that's why I studied to make things nullified." Roman replied seeing about Kazuya's power.

"But wait... it's not just about the old man's son who had this power. But there's someone else aside from him." Geese said which Roman noticed something.

"Not to worry... I'm sure that this place would infiltrate this headquarters. But someone who also had the same power would be caught in here too."

"..."

"Geese it's all up to you. You know your role is to take down any martial artists that we've captured." Roman said making Geese happy.

"So that means... I'll take on that bastard Panganiban."

Roman agrees in a nod as he leaves the premise to deal with anyone. Geese smirked evilly and knowing that he could face Hunyo in a real battle as he thought.

 _Now that I can face that Panganiban for destroying the organization's Philippine base. However, I'll just let the old man's son to be released since I defeated him with a single blow._

* * *

At night in Sathorn Gardens, Rhima decided to infiltrate alone at Arias Verde's main headquarters to rescue her father while preparing her blue wristband on her right. She wanted to stop Roman for making all of the mess as well as the crisis of this country. As she finally gets down to the elevator and goes out alone, she was soon stopped by Reggie.

"I know you would go off to rescue your father."

"Reggie..."

"I know you were upset after you heard about what happened to your father. I felt reminds me of how you and Jin stopped my father for his maniacal plans." Reggie said and became saddened for the previous incident.

"..."

"Please, Rhima... I know you and Jin became really in sync with each other in times of crisis. You need someone to aid you there. You can't just leave them alone like that." Reggie pleads Rhima not to leave them until Jin arrives wearing his karate attire (his primary outfit in Tekken 6) as he patted Reggie, showing his red spiked detachable gauntlets.

"You felt the same way as how I missed my mother so much."

"Jin!"

"I'm coming with you, Rhima... I know you felt the same way as I do that you care so much about your father."

"But I don't understand..." Rhima said sadly as Jin cheers her up while patting her.

"You're not alone, Rhima... They really need you."

"Jin was right, you were always around to help us." Lars arrives wearing his black and white battle attire while Alisa and Rick is with him. "If it wasn't for you, we can finally put a stop to that organization."

"Hey Panganiban... you got more brains than those guys." Rick remarked about her intellect.

"You were a good person too." Alisa complimented about her actions.

"Rhima, don't forget us..." Lee arrives wearing his indigo vest primary attire and became smirked to see her. "Hunyo is the best guy who can infiltrate such dangerous places. But for you, you're the only one can rescue him."

"Mr. Lee..."

"Yeah he's right..." Brian arrives to see them along with Hwoarang who is now wearing his Taekwondo attire. "We're martial artists that we've been targeted by the enemy. Let's show them how strong we had become."

"Mr. Navarro..."

"Hey Kazama... guess that you and I were gonna put them down into a pulp." Hwoarang smirked to see his rival again which he nods in agreement.

"Hunyo is our comrade... and now the person who's gonna lead is his own daughter." Rolento arrives as he commented. "I wish my daughter would act like she is."

"Rei and his team along with that Rodeo person are going to infiltrate on the top of the building and for you Panganiban, you're gonna lead us onto the ground floor." Rick informs Rhima about the plans to infiltrate the enemy's main base.

"Thanks to Lars who gave me that key card. I already made replicas of them so that we can access their electronic doors. I'm sure our adversaries would even get through the secret elevator." Rhima said as Jin thankfully hugged her.

"You surely have full of surprises, Rhima, Thank you so much."

"Rhima..." As everyone gather around to see a Hi-Ace passing by as it opens to see Zen alongside Yue.

"It's Ms. Zen..."

"Just as I figured... you are a very intellectual person. Come everybody... let's put this organization into a halt."

"I know where their organization was hidden. Let's go guys!" Rhima said knowing of the enemy's location as everyone agreed to take on the enemy's main base.

Nana street... two guards are guarding the door as the balut vendor passed by. As everyone are hiding at the side of the building.

"Rhima, when did you have an idea to pose as a vendor? I mean... an egg vendor?" Jin reacted about Rolento's disguise which Rhima asks him.

"Actually, do you eat _balut_?"

"No... I'm not eating those?" Jin answered which Reggie silently reveals it.

"It's a developing bird embryo that is boiled and eaten from its shell. It was a common street food in our place."

"Rhima, did you ate that 'egg'?" Jin asked her nervously.

"I learned that from my father to ate that when I was young. Guess you haven't tried it before." Rhima said smiling making Jin to get sick to his stomach.

"Well I've never seen you can eat something exotic."

"We'll try that soon if we get back to the Philippines. I think Josie just heard of your conversations." Lars whispered as they watched Rolento intrigues the guards.

The guards wanted to try the _balut_ until Rolento grabs both of the heads to knock them down to the ground, allowing everyone to move. Alisa uses her bionic missiles to bust through the door to make them enter the corporate building. In air, a helicopter led by Rei to get down as Drey, Yoshimitsu, Rodeo, Noctis arrive at the rooftop to infiltrate it.

"Whoa, this guy can break through..." Noctis as he summons his Engine Blade which Yoshimitsu replies.

"This big guy has a combination moves between two fighters."

"Let's go... you two." Rei said telling them.

As they infiltrate the corporate building, Rhima manages to access the electronic door as she goes with the others. She gives it to Lars a replica of the key card so that they can enter the secret elevator.

"You can follow me if you want." Rhima tells Lars to follow them as the secret elevator activates which it descends through the enemy's main base.

* * *

Back at the prison cell, both Kazuya and Hunyo are overhearing the rumble sound knowing that it is already infiltrated from the top.

"Looks like reinforcements to rescue me."

"Let's make this clear to you, Hunyo. We'll going to pretend as being weak fighters to be tested by that moron. That way we could rip them apart." Kazuya said explaining about their plans to take most of the Arias Verde soldiers while to confront Geese as they arrived.

One of the soldiers manage to free Kazuya from the restraints as both were taken out. Hunyo sensed Kazuya's plans as he thought.

 _This is going to be an uneasy motive for the both of us. I think this is the reason why Jin sensed his father's evil motives. I'll just have to pretend being weak._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Noctis finally recognizes Lars as their relationship was shown at his reveal trailer.

*Like in the first part of Last Revelations, Jin shows his lifeless demeanor when Hwoarang attacked him and choking him into the wall much like how Miguel beats him into the pulp from his character ending.

*Hunyo reveals to Kazuya that he was defeated by Geese in it's human form with a third eye on his forehead. In Tekken 7 Story Mode, it was stronger than his human form before transforming into Devil Kazuya during his final showdown with his father Heihachi.

*Roman Sawatdee finally makes his physical appearance for this chapter as Roman's appearance is identical to Rome which is portrayed by Ananda Everingham in the 2010 movie Insee Daeng known as Red Eagle.

*Everyone regains their primary outfits except Lars, Alisa and King II who maintained their current main outfits in Tekken 7 and its updates.

*Hwoarang while his Player 1 outfit in his Taekwondo attire, he retains his main appearance in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*For the first time, Rolento disguises as a balut vendor to interact the enemy.

*Like Jin in Project X Zone 2, Hunyo became disappointed and annoying at Kazuya's motives knowing of his evil schemes.


	17. The Brainier than The Bully

**Chapter 16:** _The Brainier than The Bully_

As the secret elevator descends into the ground, we can see Rhima, Jin, Yue, Hwoarang, Zen, Brian and Lee are inside and Lee was surprised about the surroundings.

"This is just like we've infiltrated it's Philippine branch?"

"I'd expect much for Roman Sawatdee would call the contractor to create this hidden base of operations. According to the intel, Roman secretly works as the leader here because his job as a celebrity would be very stressful. Apparently, he just poses as one of our local actors here." Zen said about his motives as Rhima remarked for being a fraud.

"That's what Lars had told me about previously. He was posing as the same guy who always made love with his leading ladies."

"Rhima!" Brian said making Jin blushed in annoyance after hearing of this.

"What's wrong, Kazama? Your face became red all of the sudden." Hwoarang wondered as he teases him. "I get it now, you're blushing because you'd never try "that" one, do you... You're being hesis..."

"Just shut up, Hwoarang... It's none of your concern." Jin annoyingly elbows to his groin, hurting him.

As the elevator stops, they finally arrived at their main base of operations.

As they hide to make a stealth attack against the soldiers who guard here. Rhima has a device which she got on the laptop that Rei gave it to her as she clicks. As CCTV cameras are glowing as their cameras manage to make a black out.

"What kind of a device is that?" Yue asked which Rhima answers.

"Simple, the cameras where Lars had put on previously would activate to make their hidden cameras are easy to shut down."

"Since she made a black out, that means... we're going to attack them."

As the song "Take a look Around" has been played, Zen, Brian and Lee are the ones to make a stealth attack against the soldiers as they followed suit. Meanwhile, Lars and the others are helping Rodeo fighting most of the Arias Verde's soldiers which they were deployed by Roman. Noctis demonstrates his fighting style by slashing the soldiers to knock them down with his Engine Blade while Yoshimitsu tries to help him by demonstrating his Ninjutsu style of fighting. Rodeo finally demonstrates a combination moves between a Vale Tudo and Brawling as Alisa flies to shoot one of her bionic missiles or incapacitate most of the soldiers with her chainsaws. Rolento and King II are teaming up to battle the soldiers. Back at the main base, Rhima manages to knock the soldier down as she slides on the ground on the soldiers as she knocks them with a punch and a kick as another soldier attempts to attack her only to be saved by Jin who manages to beat his opponent with Shun Ren Dan as Hwoarang beats them with his Taekwondo moves. As they regroup, Rhima sensed where her father was as she headed on that direction which Jin follows her leaving the four of them to fight off the soldiers without seeing them in cameras.

* * *

On the way to the battle room, both Hunyo and Kazuya are still pretending they were in handcuffs since the soldiers are released them to be taken down by Geese. Kazuya also knows of Hunyo's infiltration of the red district.

"I heard you went to that red district, Hunyo? What did you do inside?"

"..."

"Answer me...? I heard your conversation of your friends including Lee. What kind of a martial artist are you?" Kazuya grinned angrily.

"I know it was a big embarrassment to secretly infiltrated their covers. It's not that easy if your cover is blown by them too." Hunyo said as Kazuya is behind him. "What about you? You only care but yourself and the power that you have it. You even leave the girl behind after you went intimate with her."

"Shut the hell up! There's nothing to do with me and Jun Kazama!?" Kazuya gritted angrily in annoyance while his face remains red.

"I knew your face will be red if I mentioned about Jun. I guess that's the reason why Jin was raised solely by his mother while you were remained dead and being resurrected afterward." Hunyo said knowing of what happened to him in the game. "You became a lesser father to Jin despite both of your conditions. I know you killed your father because of your mother's death at his hands. Seems like you're no longer to threaten your son since he vows to beat the crap outta you."

"Hmph... we'll see about that."

* * *

Both finally arrived inside the room similar to a battle stage which Jin recognizes about these stages in every tournaments he had entered or being hosted on the tournament.

"This place looks just like in the tournament."

"Seems like you knew very well when it comes to battle stages." Rhima replied until she sensed a trap within as she noticed this.

"Look out!" Jin pushes her away as he got hit on the wall but having restraints sealed on both of his arms and legs. Rhima was surprised to see this as she comes to her aid.

"Jin, are you okay?" Rhima said worried as Jin tried to broke free from the restraints but failed.

"I'm fine... but those restraints... I cannot move and I can't get off..."

"I knew you would be the one that Geese had mentioned." Roman arrives to see them which Rhima sees him that he was the one behind the traps of the room.

"Roman..."

"I would be underestimate about you being the one destroying every branch that I established." Roman said in sharp tone. "But I realized that person with you is actually the one I also put him on restraints as well."

 _Does this guy knew Kazuya? He was also captured like Mr. Panganiban._

"You see these restraints I put on to this room is for the people who can turn something demonic such as the Devil Gene. Whoever unleashed this power and these restraints will be nullified it's more like a seal or being sticked up here forever." Roman explained as he happily smirks. "The instructor from the Philippine will also be tested to fight Geese at the battle arena."

Rhima coldly steps in upon hearing about her father and became angered to see what he had done as she looked at Jin who got trapped in restraints knowing of his current condition is worst than his father Kazuya.

"You better let him go. I'm no fan of yours... My father is not a test subject to your organization. I know Jin's current condition who became weak and frail because of his Devil Gene is losing control of him. Didn't you know being in comatose are putting them into a near-death state? I felt sympathy for you being bullied because of your ugly features. But now that you changed your appearance by plastic surgery and showing your antagonistic attitude. You're no celebrity but a fraud."

"What!? How could you say that to me?" Roman became angered of her words as he finally shows the remote control on his pocket as he challenges. "This remote control I have is to release your friend from it's restraints. Do you think you can defeat me to get this?"

Rhima grinned to see him that his challenge is to get his remote as Jin watches her fighting against Roman as he thought.

 _Now he provokes Rhima to get that controller in his hands. She is my only hope to get this thing off. This guy had no idea that my Devil Gene is even stronger even further and that is why I'm losing control of it. If I broke this off I might able to get free. But since these restraints are too strong enough to nullify my devil powers, I'm unable to break free. I guess Kazuya knew about these..._

Rhima faces to fight Roman as he does the same as both charges head on as they exchange their blows as they equally fought as Rhima gives the upper hand by pulling off some heavy blows to knock him off. Roman does a counterattack but Rhima avoids the move and she kicks him to his groin. Roman smirks to see her beating him up.

"Now that you almost ruined my face... You'll regret it!"

Roman immediately attacks her head on as she parries him. To her surprise, he manages to punch her to the groin and lands a punch on her face followed by another punch to both parts of her body to knock her out.

"Rhima!" Jin yelled while calling her name as Rhima tries to get up as Roman pulls her hair while trying to broke her arm.

"I'm impressed that your father did taught you how to fight. But you don't use your head properly to beat me."

Upon seeing Rhima being hurt, Jin awakens his devil powers while glowing in purple miasma, wanted to break free from the restraints and rescuing her from his grasp. Roman attempts to broke her arm so badly, Rhima lowers her head upon hearing the insults about her intellect as she spoke fluently in a different language but also explodes most of the camera devices implanted by Lars to make other soldiers to be knocked down.

"You're just making an opposite, would you?"

"Huh? How did you speak my language?" Roman said while speaking in Thai making Jin's devil powers stopped and became surprised to hear Rhima speaking Thai language as he surprisingly thought.

 _It's just like she spoke at my language which is Japanese language._

"From being a bully victim who later becomes a real bully. Beating me off like this, still makes me angry." Rhima said while speaking Thai language as she grins evilly. "Didn't you know that my head is a weapon?"

Rhima immediately headbutts Roman to his face to break free from his grasp; surprising Jin and to see Roman's nose is broken and bleeding heavily while covering both of his hands.

"My face! What have you done? Don't you know how much I spent to fix my face!?" Roman said angrily towards Rhima who finally removes the blood on her face.

"I know plastic surgery costs so big. I like guys who were cute and good looking and were natural on their looks. But for you, being in plastic surgery to make you feel handsome looking, celebrities at my place are normal for them to do that if they earn so much except for your behavior."

"Don't go near me...!" Roman pleads her not to go near him which Rhima cracks her knuckles knowing she wanted to beat him down as Jin watches in delight and became impressed to see how Rhima's head exploded because of his insults.

"I'm glad to see Rhima's head exploded... I like her attitude despite her pranks are lethal to easily put me down." Jin smirked happily as he cheers her out. "Yeah, Rhima... Go get him for me!"

Roman angrily charges with the song "Boom Karakaraka" has been played making Rhima dodges most of his punches and kicks as she manages to hit his groin with a knee and a heavy blow and lands a straight kick to knock him down. Roman continues to charge at Rhima but she grabs his arm and manage to uppercut to his stomach as she lands a straight kick to the face to knock him down. Rhima eventually walks toward her opponent which Roman makes a time out.

"Time out! I have to stand up..."

Rhima doesn't respond and knowing it was a trick and Roman eventually charges to fight her which she blocks most of his fighting moves until she grabs his arm as she goes for a roundhouse kick to the face followed with a straight kick, almost knocking him down and brutally defeats him with several punches on his face followed by a left uppercut a heavy right knee and a roundhouse kick as the remote control had dropped on the ground as he was knocked in a wall, defeated. Rhima takes the remote as she clicks to free Jin from being caught in restraints on his wrist and ankles.

"Now that was relieved, my wrists are fine but at least my gauntlets doesn't scratched on those restraints." Jin said in relief after being freed and he goes to Rhima to thank her. "Thanks, Rhima... I owe you."

"It's okay... I hate if you turned into a devil when I get hurt so much." Rhima said nicely to him as Jin looked at the defeated Roman and became horrified to see him breaking most of his face within its plastic surgery and became evilly delighted to see his beaten face.

"That's serves him right for putting me in those restraints."

"We have to find my father, Jin. I know he's out there on those rooms." Rhima said telling him as she leaves which Jin has to follow her. To his disappointment however, he feels a miasma within Roman and knowing he has the same power as both he and Kazuya were as he continues to go with her.

* * *

At the battle room, Geese was waiting for the soldiers to arrive and became delighted to see both Hunyo and Kazuya wanted to fight each of them.

"Well oh well... I have been waiting for this fight, those two maggots."

Without warning, both Hunyo and Kazuya fought the soldiers down brutally as Hunyo takes them down while Kazuya lands a Double Face Kick on the soldier to knock it down much to Geese's displeasure.

"Despite me and Kazuya were enemies, you just nailed us out." Hunyo said wanted to face him in a battle.

"It's too bad that I didn't finish you, Hunyo. Like you said, I was defeated by him before I almost transformed completely into a devil. Well then..." Kazuya smirked evilly as he lands a straight kick to his back in order to confront Geese.

"Kazuya... I'm not like your father who always kicking his butt all the time." Hunyo gritted angrily on his actions which Kazuya folded his hand and wants to see how he fight Geese.

"Stop complaining, I want to see how you fought that moron. If you could survive this brutal fight."

"Hahaha... I would expect the old Mishima's son would let him to face me. So then, show me what you got..." Geese laughed evilly to see Kazuya treats Hunyo as how he did to his father Heihachi but not violent. "Roman has something to do to deal against another person who also has the same power."

"You don't mean about Jin, do you?" Kazuya said referring to his son.

"Hah, you two are indeed have these powers. But I regretted that your son has more power than you do." Geese smirked evilly until Hunyo quickly knocks him with a single punch sending him a little distance.

"Being distracted by an opponent has opportunities to be taken down. I suggest you stay down if you what's good for you." Hunyo berates him for being distracted as Geese evilly smirked to see him beating him down.

"Not a bad punch... All right, either a Mishima or a Kazama bloodline will end here. But for you, you're going to pay for this."

* * *

On the way, both Jin and Rhima manage to defeat the soldiers until Lee found them just in time as he incapacitates his opponent.

"Rhima, what just happened?"

"Long story, Mr. Lee..." Rhima replied as Jin asked him.

"Do you know where Mr. Panganiban was held captive?"

"That Zen lady told me that he's not present of where he is captured but they manage to release the prisoners there. I think he must be from that room." Lee answered and sensing Hunyo's presence. "I think Kazuya was with him when they went through that room."

"Let's go..."

The trio goes to straight to the battle room as they finally entered and to their surprise, Kazuya was standing and watch Hunyo fought Geese as he looked to see his son Jin.

"You were late to see this fight."

"Kazuya, Hunyo has nothing to do with this. You even let him fought this guy." Lee reacted angrily.

"It seems that you and I are gonna clash each other. Because I'm the one is going to kill you." Jin said coldly towards his father which Rhima sees her father fights Geese.

"Dad... don't fight him..."

"Rhima, gladly you made it to whack this place. How would I fought him if that bastard wants Jin to be captured?" Hunyo said knowing of Roman's plan which Rhima reveals to him.

"About Roman... I just beat him brutally and break his face from my punches."

"What!? Y-You beat Roman!" Geese exclaims surprisingly which Kazuya became tense to hear her words as he angrily scolds her.

"You fool! Didn't you know that person is extremely dangerous to fight? That man has the same power as the Devil Gene."

"..."

"Rhima has the right to beat him down, Kazuya." Jin arrives to defend her from being scolded as he raises his brow at him. "She tried to defeat him so that I would get free from the restraints. Why are you so tense about this?"

"You have no idea, Jin. About that person...? I managed to defeat Nina in our actual fight until this 'guy' came. I managed to avoid him from getting stolen from the black sphere's power. But I'm still hit and became briefly exhausted. He was saying about his power is now rightfully his. I have to make him pay for what he had done." Kazuya explained about the incident which Jin mumbles in a shock about Rodeo's explanation as he mumbles.

"That's what this American guy was explaining to us about 'him'. Who can absorb the raw power from his men. And this 'guy' Kazuya had mentioned he has a similar motive and his power is the same as Ogre's."

"Enough of the talking! Roman has nothing to do when he was possessed by some kind of an evil spirit. He would never told me about this incident before." Geese ranted on the group.

"You're the one who talks too much..." Hunyo commented personally on Geese. "With that kind of an attitude, you're not listening the whole truth. Kazuya wants to fight me to avenge his own loss. But you came here to interrupt to capture us on purpose."

"You never learn so much, do you?" Jin scowled while angrily scolds his father for his actions which he angrily replies in a cold tone.

"I did that because I want to have my revenge on my loss to him. For that beating he gave me on that mountainous place. But because of that moron's intrusion, I had no choice but to make uneasy alliance with him."

"Just like old times, Kazuya. You're still the same old you would provoke me to fight." Lee remarked on his personal plan.

With that Geese became annoyed from Hunyo's words and seeing him being stubborn to fight as Hunyo ready to face the formidable foe while Kazuya, Lee, Jin and Rhima watch the deadly fight.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Rhima also mentions about Roman's videos which are taken from various Thai films being portrayed by Ananda Everingham as he was also responsible to have a love scene where he makes love with his leading ladies in his film movies.

*Rhima demonstrated her intellect by fluently speaks different language such as Thai language and her cold and sinister grin are taken from Urumi Kanzaki in GTO.

*Zen and Rodeo are finally demonstrating their fighting styles in this chapter.

*The way Roman punches to Rhima is taken from Arnaldo Ardiente (portrayed by RK Bagatsing) from his fight against Lily Cruz (portrayed by Maja Salvador) in the popular hit series, Wildflower.

*When Jin powers up his devil powers, is the same as he did to fight Golden Azazel in the end of Scenario Campaign.

*Rhima reveals about the celebrities in the Philippines where they can fix their face and body by various surgeries such as Facelift, Plastic Surgery, Rhinoplasty, Liposuction and Body Contouring in which Roman complains her for breaking his nose.

*Roman's bruised and broken face resembles Suzuki's defeated face in the manga and anime series Yu Yu Hakusho where he was beaten brutally by Genkai.

*Kazuya lands a straight kick at Hunyo's back to let him fight Geese a reference to how he knocks his father Heihachi with a straight kick during their final battle at Tekken 7 Story Mode.

*Kazuya reveals about Revenant's true presence and motives and a reference to his appearance in Tekken (Mobile) and it's Story Mode.

*Lee remarks about Kazuya's uneasy alliance and a reference in how he and his father Heihachi beat the Jack-4's at the start of Tekken 5 and in Tekken 7 Story Mode.

*The title of the chapter is based on the short story of "The Braver than The Bully" where a female elementary student bullies her fellow female classmate for not giving the contributions as her actions from bullying leads to her expulsion at school.


	18. Black Sphere Guardian, Revenant

**A/N:** This next chapter introduces the main antagonist and final boss in Tekken (Mobile) and also reveals his true motives in stealing the strength of the fighters using the Black Sphere. Here is the next chapter where both Hunyo and Geese are gonna clash in a one-on-one battle.

 **Chapter 17:** _Black Sphere Guardian, Revenant_

When the song "My Generation" has been played, both Geese and Hunyo are ready to fight and they exchange blows with each other. Kazuya smirks to see them fighting equally and to the disappointment to Rhima, Lee and Jin. Geese unleashes a single Reppuken which Hunyo dodges the move knowing he was throwing projectiles at him as he thought.

 _Just like Akuma, this guy also threw projectiles on me._

Hunyo tries to charge at Geese which he makes a counter grappling move Akemi to knock him off. When Geese attempts to attack him, Hunyo does the same by taking him down in a counter grappling move.

"Hunyo's skills became improved it's just like we infiltrated in its Philippine branch." Lee said amused on his improvement skills which Jin wanted to know how to use a counter grappling move.

"I wish if I have this grappling move to counter on my opponents. I would imagine if I used my Rage Art at him but he grapples me on purpose."

"Be careful, dad..." Rhima said worried to her father.

* * *

Lars and the others finally arrive at it's main headquarters which Alisa takes down one of the soldiers and Lars knocks one of them down and he saw the camera he had planted was already destroyed.

"Enemy's presence detected and they were coming this way."

"Looks like Rhima is able to blow the cameras up." Lars remarked as Rick tells him.

"Guess we have company!"

More soldiers are coming which Brian and Yue knocks the soldiers with a powerful kick.

"The old guy is here..." Rick said happily to see Brian as he replied.

"We have people to be rescued here." Brian said as Zen and Hwoarang are protecting the prisoners which are the martial artists being held captive.

"Good, Rei was up there... Hurry up and we'll clean up this mess." Lars said as he let Brian and the others get inside the secret elevator.

"I'm glad those people are okay." Alisa said in relief.

"Alisa, we have to help Jin and the others." Lars said telling her as they continued to find them as Rick follows her.

* * *

Geese finally shows off his skills in Hakkyokuseiken which Hunyo dodges every move but being hit from his Raigou Reppuken. Hunyo became knowledgable in other fighter's moves and seeing Geese's projectiles are useful against his opponents as he was soon hit from his Rashoumon with an uppercut while unleashing a blue projectile. Upon seeing the projectile, Hunyo blocks the projectile with both of his hands almost knocking him down. Rhima was horrified to see her father hurt which Jin stops her for not getting involved. Geese evilly smiles that he is able to defeat Hunyo with every of his moves. But to his surprise, Hunyo barely stands up after blocking the move.

"That's impossible... you can barely stand after you block my Rashoumon." Geese angrily mad at Hunyo's actions which he replies.

"I know your move is pretty powerful enough to knock Kazuya down despite he was almost on his devil form. You don't know me because real people like me won't be killed by someone like you who can unleash projectiles. I already encountered Akuma in how to use his moves against others."

"Grrr!"

"Despite the damage, he was still standing up. Darn it!" Kazuya grunted angrily after hearing of his loss towards Geese which Lee teases him.

"It's pretty stupid that you were defeated by this guy. Before I tried to rescue you and Hunyo from being captured so late."

With the song " _Meron Akong Ano_? (What Do You Have?)" has been played, he engages Geese with a powerful assault which surprises everyone. Geese became provoked from his actions as he unleashes Double Rashoumon which Hunyo dodges the two projectiles as he manages to hit him with a hard punch to knock him out.

"How come he became faster? You maggot!" Geese attempts to attack him which Hunyo parries most of his moves until he unleashes the Rage Art used to knock Heihachi into the portal as he goes with high straight punch to the face as he unleashes a flurry of punches with an elbow and a forward kick and two more straight kicks and another kick and unleashes a powerful uppercut to knock him in mid-air.

"If I'm a maggot then you're a stubborn type of moron!" Hunyo said furiously as he jumps and heavily knocks with a powerful roundhouse kick knocking heavily through the wall as he goes back to his fighting stance.

Geese tried to stand up, doesn't want to accept defeat while trying his best to beat Hunyo as he thought.

 _Damn it, how could I lose this?_

Therefore, Roman arrives and is now engulfed with purplish blue miasma surprising everyone and to Kazuya's horror.

"Roman! Finally you made it back..." Geese said became impressed to see him but to his disappointment he replies in an eerie sound.

"You had failed to reach my goal... now I will take this matter into my own hands."

Roman eventually uses telekinesis on Geese, knocking him unconscious which Hunyo became surprised to see their enemy is strong as a strange figure finally leaves on Roman's incapacitated body and to reveal himself to everyone as Kazuya became angered to his appearance.

"You! You're the one who interruppts my match to steal anyone's power including mine? You're gonna pay for this."

"I am Revenant... and I'll be the one to get the strong fighter's own power. I've seen you survived after I almost steal your power from the black sphere at my hands." Revenant finally introduces himself to everyone and recognizes Kazuya's strength and abilities after interrupting their match. "Now for this man, your power is now at my hands."

Revenant attempts to steal Hunyo's raw power with its black sphere as Rhima tackles her father to be taken her powers instead much to both Jin and Lee's horror.

"Rhima! NOO!" Jin yelled hysterically.

"Rhima..." Hunyo tried to stand up and became horrified that her daughter saved him.

Revenant absorbs most of her power using its black sphere. But to his dismay the absorption he had attempted to steal are reversed as Rhima glows in a blue aura.

"How can this be? Why she is able to absorb my powers instead? Ugh..."

"Impossible, how come this woman is absorbing the enemy's powers instead?" Kazuya surprised to notice Rhima can absorb Revenant's own power instead.

With that, Rhima's eyes became glowing blue as she opens her eyes knowing she can absorb any evil entities such as the Devil Gene which horrifies Revenant.

"I don't know what plans do you have? Basically, I can sense that there's someone else is inside that black sphere." Rhima said while glowing in a blue aura and she angers him. "I understand why did you controlled Roman because you wanted to steal my dad's strength and abilities? Now you've done it."

"She absorbs the guy's power without the enemy's knowledge, that's in-genius." Lee smirked while Jin watches her in a worry as he thought.

 _Does she said about there's someone else is inside that sphere? It can't be...? I can feel something sinister is about to happen here._

Revenant glows in a purplish blue aura as it charges at her which she parries as she attacks him with three powerful blows almost knocking him down as the blue aura glows tremendously as she unleashes a full powered down punch creating a devastating wave which knocks Revenant in an instant as it was unconscious temporarily. Rhima saw how powerful their enemy is as her eyes are reverted back to brown. Kazuya became speechless to see her power and angrily blames Hunyo for the mess.

"What power your daughter has? She has no right that she has the Devil Gene like us."

"It's not the gene you had said, Kazuya. She was experimented by Vanderkaum to become a deadly assassin. Just like how Jin's friend had ended up as a sole survivor but he was killed by your own father that you recently killed." Hunyo said telling him as Rhima finally collapses and Jin catches her in time while looking at her in a worry.

"You did well, Rhima..."

"Jin, I'm so sorry..." Rhima replied in apology as her body became weak.

"I'm glad that you nailed him big time." Lee said became impressed to her skills as Hunyo came to see her.

"Thanks for saving me, Rhima. You owe me one."

As the trio cheer upon her, Kazuya became sentimental to see them happy and became upset to see his son became caring to Rhima as he reminded as how his mother Kazumi took care of him when he was young before being killed by his father Heihachi. Jin carries her to the safe distance as he put her down.

"Just rest, okay..." Jin said calmly to her which Rhima nods in agreement as Hunyo tells her.

"We'll take care of the rest."

Revenant tried to stand to his feet to confront the group while he glows in purplish blue knowing he won't be easily defeated as Kazuya is forced to join with his son, his adopted brother and Hunyo.

"Fools! I won't be defeated with this!" Revenant unleashes the power of the black sphere as it spreads throughout the main base in a black haze. The group noticed the soldiers they were defeated were alive but under his control.

"You trash! Trying to control these people after we had easily defeated them." Kazuya grinned angrily which Revenant replies.

"These people that I controlled, they are my Acolytes. If you can defeat with this."

"Acolytes? What's that supposed to mean?" Lee reacted which Hunyo explains.

"It means they were just apprentice working in the church in order to become a priest in the seminary. I guess what he meant when he controls these people we supposed to defeat them."

"Do we have to defeat them both?" Jin asked to his father which Kazuya coldly complies.

"If you look at the glowing eyes and a tone of their skin, you would know they were at his mind control. Guess defeating them is the answer."

The group is forced to fight the mind-controlled soldiers which Revenant has the opportunity to absorb them once they were defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars, Brian, Rolento, Rick, Hwoarang, Alisa, and King II are horrified to see the soldiers they were defeated are in someone's control.

"Enemy forces are alive... It seems that we were outnumbered to face many at once." Alisa said knowing of their presence.

"We don't have much time left. We have to find Jin and the others." Lars said which Brian replies.

"Perhaps we could take them down once we're done. We can finally find them after that."

"Okay you bastards... time to take this one out." Hwoarang gritted angrily as the soldiers begin to attack.

* * *

At the control room, Rei manages to connect the same as how Rhima hacked it previously during the infiltration of DIRGE. Yoshimitsu and Noctis are guarding before the mind-controlled soldiers arrive.

"What's that?"

"Rei, you should continue making the portal. The black haired guy and I are gonna keep busy dealing with it." Yoshimitsu as he executes most of his Manji Clan moves as Noctis uses his Engine Blade to deal with them.

Rei tries his best to create a portal in order to put the perpetrator back to where he came from as he thought.

 _Like Rodeo says this is the only way to put that bastard back to where it came from. I just hoped Rhima would be okay._

* * *

Rodeo, Yue and Zen faces more enemies at once until a biker girl who is also under mind control is about to attack them at once.

"I'll handle that bitch. You two need to keep busy on them." Yue said as she fought the biker girl personally.

* * *

The group manage to fight off most of the soldiers who became Acolytes as one of them attempts to attack Rhima, Jin protects her as he takes down the Acolyte with a Double Face Kick.

"Rhima, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I can feel something bad is about to happen." Rhima replied in a weak state.

Both Hunyo and Lee easily manage to take most of the soldiers down as Kazuya personally fought Revenant without using his devil powers. Both does exchange blows as Revenant quickly knocks him with a single blow but to his dismay. Kazuya does a 10-hit combo with the last blow knocks him with a Dragon Uppercut. Revenant was defeated at his hands and he was kneeled into the ground in defeat as the defeated soldiers were freed from its control. Hunyo finally kneeled in exhaustion due to the damage he took in his fight with Geese.

"Hunyo, you look down."

"It was nothing... I guess some of Geese's moves really put me down a little." Hunyo said in a hard tone.

"All right, you trash! You're done for." Kazuya finally faces the defeated Revenant as he coldly replies in a sinister tone.

"The power once that I briefly stole it from you is now mine. You and for all people, you think I would be defeated that easily. This black sphere that I have and I already got all of the power that I controlled from them."

"What's he planning to do?" Rhima said knowing of his plot.

"Enough!" Jin angrily arrives to see them which Kazuya evilly smirked upon seeing his son to confront Revenant. "You think our raw strength is your purpose that you stole from us. Kazuya and I shared the same Devil's blood that was running to our veins. I will not let you get away with it."

"My purpose is to steal the power with each and any one of you and this power that I have is now HIS!" Revenant finally stand up as the black sphere that he carried floats in mid-air as it breaks into pieces revealing to be Ogre much to everyone's surprise.

"What the?"

"The God of Fighting! So that's his motive after all... stealing people's strength just to revive that thing!" Hunyo angrily mad at Revenant's true motives.

"OGRE!" Kazuya exclaims upon seeing the God of Fighting and to Jin's worst nightmare that Ogre was inside of the black sphere the whole time to be revitalized by stealing people's raw power which he angrily clenches his fists upon seeing his worst nightmare again as he thought while showing his anger and rage.

 _After all this time, you came out of the sphere handed by that bastard. Now that my worst nightmare is back. I need to defeat him once more._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The battle between Hunyo and Geese is taken from an actual game in Tekken 7 Story Mode which is a battle between Heihachi and Akuma.

*The song _Meron Akong Ano_ (What do you have?) is played for the second time and the song itself was performed by the Filipino rock band Kamikazee feat. Chito Miranda (Parokya ni Edgar), Ian Tayao (Cheese/Queso) and Regz Rubio (Greyhoundz) which are the main vocalists from various Filipino rock bands are made their tribute to the late Francis Magalona.

*The Acolytes are shown in multiple while in Revenant's control. In actual Tekken game, some of the characters are controlled by Revenant to became Acolytes while facing the player.

*Ruby from Tekken (Mobile) made her appearance in this chapter and she was under control of Revenant.

*Both Yoshimitsu and Noctis are now showing off their respective fighting styles.

*Upon Ancient Ogre's return, Jin's worst nightmare is finally resurfaced referring to his appearance and his confrontation with True Ogre in the mini-game, Devil Within.


	19. Ancient God of Fighting, Ancient Ogre

**Chapter 18:** _Ancient_ _God of Fighting, Ancient Ogre_

"My purpose is to steal the power with each and any one of you and this power that I have is now HIS!" Revenant finally stand up as the black sphere that he carried floats in mid-air as it breaks into pieces revealing to be Ogre much to everyone's surprise.

"What the?"

"The God of Fighting! So that's his motive after all... stealing people's strength just to revive that thing!" Hunyo angrily mad at Revenant's true motives.

"OGRE!" Kazuya exclaims upon seeing the God of Fighting and to Jin's worst nightmare that Ogre was inside of the black sphere the whole time to be revitalized by stealing people's raw power which he angrily clenches his fists upon seeing his worst nightmare again as Ogre was impressed on their fighting abilities.

"Mortals! You have proven your strength. Submit to my will and I will increase your power a thousandfold!"

Upon confronting the God of Fighting, Jin finally awakens his devil powers as he glows in a purple aura as Kazuya witnesses his son's true strength and abilities as he thought.

 _This is impossible... I should be the one that I unleashed this power. But I can feel his tremendous power within him. Is that a warning that Hunyo was talking about? That I would be beaten at Jin's hands._

"Tell me, how did you fought Ogre?" Kazuya asked which Jin raises his brow and coldly answers.

"He was responsible for burning our house where my mother and I we used to lived in the Yakushima mountains. You don't even know because you were physically dead."

"Are you saying that Jun had confronted this?" Kazuya reacted which Jin angrily replies.

"She told me to run away for my safety. But because I wanted to protect her from that monster. I didn't run and fought him... But when I woke up after being knocked away, she's already gone and I thought myself that she was truly dead at his hands. So I wanted to take revenge against that monster for killing my mother."

Hunyo realizes how it happened and became saddened upon hearing about Jin's tragic encounter as he thought.

 _So that explains it, Jun told him to run away but Jin didn't run away to fight Ogre so that he would protect her. But because he was weak at the time, he is unable to defeat him._

"We're not going to accept your offer. We're gonna fight you until the very end." Kazuya refuses the offer and threatens Revenant. "Especially, you trash! I'm not gonna let you get away!"

"Very well mortals! Let's begin the slaughter!" Ogre finally roars to confront the group as Revenant will join the fray to face them.

Rhima watches to see them fighting and to her surprise a remote device which she had kept on her pocket was glowing as she gets it knowing this is their chance to stop them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei tries his best to make Rhima activate the portal which Yoshimitsu and Noctis are doing their best to take down most of the Acolytes.

"Come on, Rhima... You have to activate it!"

Noctis activates his Rage Art which is his limit break Armiger much to Yoshimitsu's surprise.

"Whoa... he has a lot of weaponry."

Noctis multiple slashes on his opponent with his Engine Blade and other weapons as the last blow impales it with an axe. Yoshimitsu manage to save him in time when his enemy attacks him from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, other Acolytes continues to attack which Lars became exhausted after beating them most of them. Therefore, someone arrives to aid them which it takes down the single Acolyte down and to their surprise it was Nina Williams while wearing her purple catsuit primary outfit (Her Tekken 5 primary outfit).

"It's you..."

"I'm impressed you can hold your own against them. Seems like you were exhausted after taking them down." Nina smirks as she takes down one of them.

"The assassin who used to work with the dead old man." Brian remarked as he viciously kicks one of them. "Sounds like we can stop them for good."

* * *

Hunyo watches Kazuya charges towards Ogre with the use of the Rising Sun almost knocking it down Ogre retaliates by hitting him with Windmill Kick followed by a Demon Slayer and knocks him through the wall with Hunting Hawk. Jin looked at his father who is down knowing he is unable to beat Ogre as Revenant strikes him down which he counters with a Demon's Paw as Ogre attempted to strike him, Hunyo grapples him down with a Spear, saving him. Lee tries to use an unblockable move which he knocks Revenant with a single punch but almost knocking him out.

"He wasn't knocked out yet?"

Ogre charges at the old man but Kazuya manages to knock him with a Dragon Uppercut followed by a kick as Jin immediately defeats it with his Rage Art by hitting him several punches similar to the Median Line Destruction as he makes a powerful straight thrust to blasts him through the wall.

"Hmph... how impressive... I would expect someone like you can beat him." Revenant said in a sinister tone as he attempted to use the Black Sphere which awakens Ogre from getting knocked down surprising everyone from the field.

"Revenant... your little game is over." Hunyo said while clutching to his groin. "You controlled that person so that me and all others to be sucked our strength for that monster. I'll never let you get away with this."

"It appears my time is up and it's already begun... The day the Gods return to this Earth is at hand!" Revenant stated as he raises his hand to use his power to teleport along with Ogre in a shadowy figure.

The group became angered to see them teleporting to escape until Revenant noticed something was wrong and was failed to teleport.

"It can't be... I should be teleporting by now. That's when that girl absorbed my powers...!" Revenant said as Rhima struggling to get up in a weak state which she berates him.

"You know what, You're the one who's gonna fry."

Rhima clicks the controller as it activate a strange white portal which it was encased on the wall and Lee was surprised to see how she knew.

"It's the same portal used to be transported back to where we came from. So that means..."

Revenant became angered for her actions until a weak Geese attacked him quickly as he charges with both of his hands and unleashing his second Rage Art the Deadly Rave which consists of series of punches and kicks as the last blow knocked him heavily but Revenant still stands and to his disappointment he is almost at the white portal as Ogre protects him.

"That's for Roman... you maggot!" Geese grunted angrily as he soon knocked unconscious which allows Jin to charge himself with the Devil Gene and immediately punches straight through Ogre to knock him and Revenant into the white portal and it succeeds as the white portal quickly disappears in a flash of light.

"It's over..." Jin said while shaking his right hand within his gauntlet and Hunyo was impressed to see him knocking both into the portal as he fell down due to its injuries.

"Hunyo..."

"It's okay... Now that I need to rest." Hunyo smirked.

"You became improved... I would never thought that you were awakened from near-death after I killed Heihachi in my own two hands." Kazuya complimented in a devious smirk which Jin glares at him.

"..."

"Don't bother... I'll make sure that you and I will clash each other soon enough." Kazuya said telling his son as he faces Hunyo who is injured. "I'll settle the score with you one day. I won't forgive you for defeating me on purpose. But for this incident, I'll just let you live for the time being."

"Kazuya... so you did killed your own father after all. Lars and I watched that hellish battle you made." Lee said knowing of his actions as Kazuya looked at Jin who is still angry at his presence as he smirked to see him.

"I know for sure you would go after me because the war still continues at our world. You might even stopped me for that because we were blood related. Once we see each other, we will meet as enemies."

Kazuya glows in purple miasma and soon transforms into Devil Kazuya which shocks Lee and the others as Jin sees his devil form and he quickly flew away while destroying the ceiling where Geese is knocked unconscious.

"This guy needs his head examine. I would expect Geese will be thrown by his own debris to escape." Hunyo said while being helped by Lee as Lars and the others arrive to see them as Rhima sees them in relief as Jin goes to her aid to help her stand up.

Outside the corporate building, All members of Arias Verde are arrested by the royal Thai police and Arias Verde is officially disbanded by the government. Others like Roman are about to be taken at the hospital which Rhima sees her father at the stretcher.

"Dad..."

"Don't worry about my injuries Rhima, they're gonna treat me very well at the hospital. I'm glad that you outsmart the enemy long enough to be transported back to where they used to be." Hunyo said smirking.

"..."

"You became improved Rhima... I'm glad that you saved my life." Hunyo said happily as he is finally put inside the ambulance for treatment.

Rhima watches the ambulance leave as Brian was impressed to see her as everyone are trying to hunt the remaining members or soldiers of the criminal organization.

"It appears that you succeeded your father, Rhima. Not just he tried to take vigilance in fighting these organizations. But you are the one who's gonna put the organization down to rescue him."

"Mr. Navarro..."

"That Roman surely needs to be in hospital arrest." Brian remarked while looking at the others as Rhima decided to leave the street.

"Brian... I guess this whole organization is taken for granted after we took them down." Rolento arrives to see him as it zooms to where Jin was watching at the night sky. He couldn't forget about his father's words that he will see him as the enemy as he thought.

 _I accept your words, Kazuya. I know for sure that you and I will clash once we meet face to face._

With that, Jin looked slightly to see the others are watching all of their enemies are apprehended and Rhima had already left the scene making himself to find her.

* * *

As the morning rises, Rhima finally orders a bowl of noodles at the noodle stall remembering the times of how her father rescued her from Vanderkaum and growing up as a heroine who can save everyone from a different crisis as she thought of this.

 _My dad is my hero back in those days. But now I succeeded him for being a heroine. That doesn't make any sense at all._

"You surely nailed that bastard big time, Rhima."

Rhima was shocked to see Jin was here to see her and scolds her for leaving the street alone.

"You shouldn't leave us without telling everybody, Rhima. Don't forget we didn't bring our cellphones when we infiltrated the enemy's main base."

"Sorry... I'm just being bothered about what Mr. Navarro had said. I just wanted to leave for a little while to think of things." Rhima said sadly apologizes for leaving them as Jin cheers her up.

"Don't doubt on yourself, Rhima. You're the one who drained most of Revenant's strength long enough before he decided to escape with Ogre from teleportation. If it wasn't for you, I'm able to knock Ogre towards Revenant into the white portal in my own two hands."

As their order of noodles arrive at the table in which she noticed he also orders a bowl of noodles as well and Rhima was happy to see him.

"You also ordered noodles like mine. If you're saying that we didn't left our phones at the condominium. I brought a back up money in case if I buy food for breakfast. I'm not gonna pay for you."

"Oh come on... you're threatening me now because I had no money to pay for it." Jin retorted in annoyance which Rhima laughs at him.

"Don't get so annoyed Jin, I'm just kidding, you're always angry when I teased you so badly."

As the two eat noodles, they noticed other vendors are selling any kinds of water guns and flowery button shirts which Rhima knows their celebration.

"Rhima, what are you looking at? We better finish our food then we need to get back." Jin asked her in a calm tone which she answers.

"I just saw the vendors are selling flower button shirts and water guns. You know what that means."

"I don't know what you meant about, Rhima. Water guns are just for kids." Jin said in confusion which she happily replies.

"You may say it's for kids... but these water guns they were selling are used for the water festival."

"Water festival? You mean these water guns are for that festival." Jin said shockingly which Rhima tells him.

"The Water festival in Thai is called Songkran and this is their New Years event where all people are gonna washed up with water or being hit by somebody's water guns. Even someone can put wet flours on their faces."

"Is that so? I never tried that event." Jin said and he smiles to her. "Let's try that festival, Rhima. It was my first time to do that."

"Maybe we can buy some water guns after I'm done eating this..." Rhima while she continues to eat her noodles making Jin annoyingly retorts at her.

"But first we have to get back to inform Lars about this then we can buy those things, got it."

* * *

At the Bangkok Hospital, we can see Daryl awakens from his deep sleep and was visited by Matt while Mikee was waiting for them to talk.

"Hey bro... where's that organization who attacked us."

"Daryl, that organization was finally neutralized. I guess one of the employees from the company I was working on got arrested." Matt said as he finally makes peace with his brother. "Look, I'm happy that you saved me from getting shot."

"You were so lucky... I wish if I could hang out with some Asian women around here. They have lots of angels around in this place." Daryl said as he aggressively tells his brother. "I'm glad you found some company who can easily put Roman's butt on the fridge."

At the other side of the ward, we can see Lee, Brian, Rolento, Hwoarang, King II and Margie are visiting to see Hunyo who is injured.

"So I guess you're gonna discharge in two days. I guess that Geese fellow did injure you during the fight." Lee said which Hunyo replies.

"After two days... It's going to have a water festival here in Bangkok which they called it as Songkran. We can only stay for a little time before we get back to the Philippines."

"Old Panganiban... I can't wait to do that festival." Hwoarang smiled in excitement as Brian smirks.

"That festival is just like in San Juan City."

"I'm sure Rei and the others would even try this before we get back. Overspending in Bangkok is considered illegal so we have to stay here for a few days to spend this festival." Hunyo said as Margie was relieved to see him okay.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Hunyo. Rhima was really worried for you after you were recently kidnapped by our enemy."

Hunyo was relieved that he was rescued by his daughter Rhima and he looked at the ceiling wondered about what Kazuya had said earlier as he thought.

 _I'm glad that this mess is over. I couldn't forget that Kazuya spares me from fighting each other to the death knowing that our fight is always interrupted._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Marks the first time, Kazuya knows about Jin's tragic encounter with Ogre as he was physically dead between both Tekken 2 and Tekken 3.

*Jun Kazama was mentioned by both Jin and Kazuya when they faced Ogre.

*Ogre's main appearance in this chapter is his Tekken (Mobile) appearance.

*Noctis finally uses his limit break Armiger which is his Rage Art in Tekken 7.

*In the game's ending in Tekken (Mobile) Revenant and Ogre are teleported in a shadowy figure. But in this fic, they were unable to teleport due to Rhima drains his power earlier in Chapter 17.

*Geese finally uses his Deadly Rave his second Rage Art in Tekken 7.

*Devil Kazuya quickly flies into the ceiling mirroring Jin's actions from his ending in Tekken 4.

*Matt and Daryl finally make peace in this chapter. But in his story route, both remains growing distant due to their feelings for the player.

*Hunyo mentions about overspending in Bangkok which is illegal in their country when reaching over 1 month.

*The title of the chapter is Ogre's moniker as the Ancient God of Fighting in his untransformed appearance.


	20. Songkran Event: Tekken Style

**A/N:** This next chapter takes place in Thailand's version of New Years Day which is the Songkran festival. I know this is the first time that the Tekken characters would go wet and wild. Here is Chapter 19 of the second part of The Last Revelations.

 **Chapter 19:** _Songkran Event: Tekken Style_

Two days after Arias Verde had already disbanded by Rhima and her group to rescue her father Hunyo at Roman's clutches. They were gathered by Hunyo to know about the water festival.

"So what's the water festival, Manong Jun?" Josie wondered which Hunyo replies.

"Here in Thailand the Songkran festival is always held in New Years Day not in the first day of January. It always starts on April."

"Oooh... I want to try this kind of the event." King smiled happily while roaring which Rolento tells him.

"It is just like you were doing in San Juan City which is their _fiesta_."

"Actually, you can be washed up with water by the vendors who can sell water guns and refills it with a pile of water consisting of either warm or cold or hitting someone with a water gun." Rhima said as she sprays a small water gun on Jin's face making him annoyed.

"Rhima! Would you please hit that water gun to someone else not me?"

"Wow... Rhima was good on pranking at Jin." Reggie said amusing which makes Jin scares him in annoyance.

"Tell me who's side are you on?"

"She's just made you an example, Jin. Please don't scare me..."

"Don't get washed up here in the condominium because the actual event is outside. I know for sure that other people including foreigners are always came prepared." Hunyo explained to them. "But if you're not prepared, they would definitely washed you up big time."

"So dad... I thought that you're gonna have fun on the festival here in Bangkok. What's your plan?" Rhima asked which Hunyo smirks to his daughter.

"I planned to go to Phuket which is the very south of this country. It is also the same but it's more wilder than here in this city."

"Here dad... Your back up dollars. I would know you didn't bring something after you were kidnapped." Rhima gives her father's dollar back which he gladly takes it.

"Thanks, Rhima..."

"Not to worry, the spare bahts are with me too."

"One more thing, your important things such as cellphones or spare money, it would be kept on this water proof necklace so that it won't be washed up by water so be careful." Hunyo said telling them. "I guess I'll take Lee and the others to get through Pattaya while Rhima would spend with the others here in the city. Because here in Bangkok it also has a nightlife in other places in the city and everyone is also here to celebrate this."

"I would help you guide around the place, Mr. Hunyo sir. In case, you would go to the south-east of Bangkok." Nanda said wanted to help him.

"Very well then, it's settled."

At the Hiace, Rhima and the group as Hwoarang decided to stay with them so that he could experience the water festival within Rhima's group.

"We'll be back in two days, Good luck with your group." Hunyo said telling his daughter which she agrees as the Hiace finally move away.

Back at the suite, Rhima, Jin and Reggie are showing the water guns they bought yesterday and everyone was happy to see them.

"Wow... it's the rabbit mascot is so cute and it was a water gun." Josie said amusing which Hwoarang happily smirks.

"You know this water gun is no ordinary it's like you shoot water with a fire hose."

"I'm glad you choose those water guns, Rhima. The Ultraman water gun looks nice too. But the hero Ultraman was still popular at my place." Jin said in a mild tone.

"So at the back of this water gun is to refill it with water, right." Lars asked which Rhima answers.

"Yes... you can refill if you want but if you lose a lot of water you might refill it outside to pay cheap."

"Cool! I like to take this Ultraman stuff. Thanks for that Rhima..." Rei said thankfully.

"Just get it, Rei. It's just a water gun..." Rhima grunted coldly.

"So we have to use this?" Noctis ponders about the water guns used in the events as Lars tells him.

"It's more like a target practice, Noctis."

"So Rhima... what outfit we could wear in the festival?" Josie asked in excitement which she tells her.

"Actually not anything fashionable. If you look at the locals, they are still wearing casual clothing. I guess we could wear semi-casual along with our swimwear."

"Wow... that was great."

"I see now... See Noctis, It's your first time to wear any outfit." Lars said while asking to Noctis which he replied shyly.

"Uhhh... only I can wore royal clothes. Is it okay for me to wear anything?"

"Hmmm... perhaps a very simple clothing or a swimwear. That will work." Lars said and he finally gives an idea. "I think I'll help you out on those."

As everyone discusses about the water festival, Yoshimitsu continues to guard them and knowing that no one guards their suite.

As Lars and the others leave to prepare for the festival, Rhima is seen wearing a brown sleeveless midriff with a white short sleeve undershirt, blue denim shorts and brown sandals ready to get washed up as she thought.

 _Luckily that I bought a Red Bird water gun at those stalls. I know they were already ready for the festival._

"Lars told us to meet them at the Silom station after he's done buying for that shy guy." Jin arrives wearing a tight-fitting khaki shorts with a brown belt which surprises Rhima from his revealed appearance as she blushes towards him

"What's with the outfit, Jin? It's like you're wearing hot pants."

"It's not hot pants, Rhima. This short that I bought it's like I was playing basketball. You were always blushing whenever you keep looking at my bare thighs." Jin smiled calmly which makes Rhima's cheeks even rosier.

"You said that because you were revealing."

"Don't feel bad, Rhima... Actually I'm not going out in shirtless, though. I'm wearing a black shirt within the shorts that I wore." Jin said softly to her.

"I see... just to cover your devil tattoo on your left arm." Rhima said pointing out the devil tattoo on Jin's left arm which he asks her.

"So what time we could go to Silom to meet with Lars?"

"In the events of the water festival It's better if we can go in the afternoon. Going to Silom station... It was really crowded but being washed up with others too." Rhima answered which makes Jin decides to meet them.

"I think we should go see them, Rhima. I know it's quiet if we stayed here in the suite."

"Before we meet them... we better refill the water guns with water here before we get out." Rhima smirked which Jin excitedly agrees.

* * *

At Pattaya, they stayed at the hotel where Rhima and the others previously checked in and Hunyo noticed the vendors are hitting anyone with water guns as well as washing them with a both warm or cold water.

"So that's the festival being washed up by these guys?" Rodeo noticed their actions as Hunyo reveals it.

"That's what they were celebrating the Songkran festival. Actually it's going to take a week to finished it."

"Now that we checked in the hotel. We could get changed to our wash and wear clothes." Lee said in excitement.

"I guess this festival will be very exciting." Margie smiled at them.

* * *

At Silom Road, we can see both Jin and Rhima are prepared with their water guns for the water festival and Jin looked at the water gun he carries it was the same as Rhima's water gun which is a Red bird as his water gun is the Space Red bird.

"Finally, I put my shirt on... It was my first time to do this festival." Jin said to himself as he asks Rhima. "What about you, Rhima? Did you experienced this festival too?"

"That is where my parents took me to participate when I was small. It was a fun game, though."

"Wow... Now I understand you had experienced this festival." Jin said became amused until someone washed him with cold water as he took the blame at her. "Rhima!"

"Don't blame me, just look around you." Rhima points out the Thai locals are waving towards them much to Jin's disappointment as he shakes his head.

"Not the locals..."

"The water guns we bought yesterday from the locals are the ones are gonna washed us up during the festival. Now stop being so gloom and enjoy the festival." Rhima said convincing him which Jin agrees as he goes with her.

"All right, I shouldn't became annoyed if they were the ones are gonna wash us up. It's going to have fun."

When the song "Troublemaker" has been played, both Jin and Rhima finally arrived at the Silom station. One of the group of foreigners hits them with their water guns as they retaliate and they were soon called by Lars.

"Hey you two... we're here..."

The two regroup with Lars, Josie, Reggie, Rei, Hwoarang, Drey and Noctis who is now wearing a muscle shirt and swim shorts. They were washed up by other foreigners especially the locals as they retaliate the same by washing them with their water guns. One of the locals washed Hwoarang with cold water making him chill by retaliate them the same. The other just put the wet flour on Rhima's face as she looked at Jin who laughs hardly as she washes herself with her water gun to remove it as he tells her.

"I guess this water gun we bought has a high pressure. I kinda like it."

* * *

Meanwhile at Pattaya, Hunyo and his group got washed up by the locals from second floor of the building while riding a giant tuk-tuk.

"Hunyo! How could we hit them from up there?" Lee complained as Hunyo replies but being washed up with cold water using a water hose as he's chilling in cold.

"Dang it, they melted the ice to make the water so cold, Brrgh!"

"Oooh..." King II shoots with a water gun on some foreigners while Brian, Rodeo, Margie, Rolento and Rick shoots them as well.

* * *

As they arrived at the center near Central World, both Lars and Rhima pay three tuk-tuks so that they could experience riding with it while being washed up by the locals in the street. Rhima is with Jin and Reggie, the other is Lars, Noctis and Rei and last is Drey, Hwoarang and Josie. As the tuk-tuk moves in a different routes. We can see everyone getting washed up by the locals whenever they rode a tuk-tuk it was a wild one being washed up the most by the locals. After that, they take a small break at the noodle stall which is almost leads at the Khao San Road.

"I can't believe it, this festival is really fun... I love it." Josie said amusing as Jin calmly looked to see both Rhima and Josie as he looked at the kid who put the wet flour on his face.

"Guess that street leads to Khao San Road." Rhima looked at the street which Josie asks her.

"I don't get it, why you know much about that place, Rhima?"

"Well actually, that road is for people who loves nightlife. Foreigners usually loved the bar party." Rhima said as Jin looked at them.

"I'm not so sure if anyone got drunk on that night place."

"Jin, you have a flour on your face, haha..." Rhima laughed as Josie continuously laugh at him.

"Yeah... it's like you had a clown make-up."

"Ngahh!" Jin shrieks to see his face as he washed up with his water gun to remove it as he annoyingly tells them. "That kid really did put me on my face."

"I don't know if anyone got drunk during nightlife, it always getting wilder than that." Rhima said finally knows how the party on the road look like as Lars and the others arrive.

"How is it?"

"It was wild when we got washed up so much while riding it." Jin answered as he shivers in cold. "I feel so cold when they wash us up with cold water."

"Me too... Now I understand why the locals and foreigners are participating this event." Lars said as Noctis noticed some discarded water guns.

"I think the other water guns are discarded. Can we get it?"

"No, not now... I already had contentment with this water gun." Lars said in refusal.

"What about the two of you?" Rei asked them.

"We'll take a little rest before we get there." Rhima said as she allows Lars and the others to have fun as Jin watches them in delight and he happily looked at Rhima.

"It was my first time getting washed up by so many people. I was totally annoyed at first to think that I got pranked by you."

"I already told you not to look at me if the locals did washed you up." Rhima said and she happily tells him. "You know what, that's the first time you were laughing at me when I had a wet flour on my face."

"Uhh... thanks for the compliment." Jin said thankfully while blushing at her as he snickers while putting his hand to hers. "Hey, maybe if the two of us go to that road together."

"You mean at the Khao San Road."

"I just want to know that road place. If you're saying that this is the road for nightlife. Maybe we should try that." Jin said and he sadly tells her. "Surely, I hate myself being drunk. I would be so bitter and rash when I got drunk."

"Listen, I don't think we might not ended up being drunk. Besides, their drinks are not gonna put you in a bad way. You'll see..." Rhima said encouraging to him which he agrees.

"Okay... it's going to be a date for the two of us."

"You're still funny when you always decided to go with me." Rhima giggled happily as Jin happily snickers.

"I'm always be with you, okay. Just in case, if other foreigners would try to harass you."

* * *

At the street food stalls, We can see Hunyo and the group are eating barbeque in a stick and other street food. King II was seen eating watermelons as Hunyo does eating chicken kebab.

"That was a rough event. Hey Hunyo is it okay we can go back to the hotel. I really need some rest." Lee said while having his head down.

"Besides, we're almost at the elderly age. We could chill out a little." Rolento said smiling as Hunyo remarked.

"Back in my days, I can still washed them up."

"Well you know it all got messed up since somebody is putting wet flours in other part of the body." Brian said which Rick decides to continue to have fun with Rodeo and Margie.

"I think the three of us are not giving up on this. Every night, they are always having party with boozes."

"Very well, guys... we should get back to the hotel and rest. I know for sure going back would also getting washed us up." Hunyo smiled finally decided to get back as King II washed him with a plastic drum of cold water much to his horrible shock as the locals who owns the drum are surprised while handling their water hose.

"Hahaha... Now that's a washed up. I ever seen you can lift barrels, King." Rolento laughed as King II does thumbs up making Hunyo angrily shoots it with a water gun which is filled with cold water. "Gahhh!"

"Next time, don't try to prank me on purpose, understand!"

With that the group decided to get back to the hotel after the fun session of the water festival as Rick, Margie and Rodeo continued to participate the festival.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The water gun Rhima uses is the water gun used by Georgia/Athena (portrayed by Ryza Cenon) in the main teleserye series, _Ika-anim na Utos_ (The Sixth Order)

*Jin wears the leather shorts customization as the sleeves of his shorts are extended below his lower thighs to resemble basketball shorts worn by various characters in the manga and anime series, Slam Dunk. His black short sleeve loose shirt is also from the various male customizations but in a different design.

*King II wears the wrestling attire from the various male customizations in the game.

*For the first time Noctis wears a different outfit which would lead to his playable guest appearance where the players are able to customized him in various male customizations.

*All the events in the chapter are based on the real life Songkran event.

*Jin warns Rhima if he was in a drunken state referring to his appearance in TJSC25's Love Story where Jin berates Xiaoyu in his drunken state when she gains mystic powers similar to Jun's after she was suffering from the Devil Gene before transitioning.

*King II is able to lift a drum filled with cold water to wash Hunyo from behind much like he grapples his opponent in the game. His prank is based on the infamous event: The Ice Bucket Challenge.

*Hunyo's anger mood is from his main appearance which is from the first part of Last Revelations when he reunites with Lee at the recreation center.


	21. Love me Like you Do

**A/N:** This next chapter is more focus on both Jin and Rhima during the Songkran festival. It has more dirty gags and mature scenes will occur in this chapter. Here is Chapter 20.

 **Chapter 20:** _Love me Like you Do_

As the sun goes down, so many crowded people wanted to enter at Khao San Road and both Jin and Rhima watched to see the crowds.

"I can't believe this road is so crowded. How do we supposed to passed them?" Jin complained rudely as Rhima tells him.

"I think there's a shortcut around here."

Jin looked at his cellphone which it was covered from a waterproof necklace and he has a message from Lars and he tells them to meet at the bar place within Khao San Road.

"I guess Lars had already made it here before we just waited for hours to make the sun goes down." Jin sighed in disappointment which Rhima cheers her up.

"Hey, no worries... I already found a shortcut to get through."

As they make way for the shortcut with the song "Horns" has been played, they finally arrived but it was also crowded as discarded water guns are seen on the ground. Both saw other performers are having party with the customers in their restaurants, others continued selling water guns and water refilling and other stalls are selling street food such as chicken kebab and anything exotic.

"So that explains it why it was crowded? There's so many performers to make parties here." Jin pondered calmly which Rhima replies.

"Actually foreigners are always going parties during nightlife. That is when they were in a lively drunken state."

"Really?" Jin surprised after hearing her words as the black foreigner splashes her cleavage with his water gun making him mad for harrassing her as he angrily retaliates by hitting with his water gun on his face making him hurt.

"Thanks for that, Jin." Rhima said thankfully which he happily replies.

"You're welcome... I'm not impressed with other people doing that to you."

As the two continued to walk away, they were waved by Lars, Rei, Noctis, Drey, Josie, Reggie and Hwoarang as they came to see them.

"What took you so long? It was very crowded within the entrance of this road." Lars said plainly which Jin tells him.

"We just took a shortcut to get here and it was still crowded when we still arrived on this road."

"Rhima, Do you know this drinks...? It's really bizarre if you're going to drink it." Josie wondered as Rhima knows these drinks.

"Those drinks are in bucket size."

"Whoa... yeah she was..." Noctis surprised after hearing her words.

"Wow, Rhima... I didn't know we're gonna drink this bucket size. Sounds pretty fun if we could share it." Hwoarang said amusing as he convinces his rival Jin to drink. "Hey Kazama... I think we should be drinking first before we ended up sober."

"Uhhh... Do I need to do that?"

"Sure you can..."

As they finally eat dinner and going on a drink sessions. Both Jin and Rhima just shared drinking in one bucket size like the others in which he noticed something odd to himself once he already sipped it too much.

"Their drinks seems weird, it tasted like a mixed energy drinks."

"I think that's when my dad goes wild but not hurting anybody. It's like he's..." Rhima said until Jin tells her.

"I'll go to the comfort room, I feel so cold."

As Jin leaves the scene, Hwoarang snickers to see him going and wants to know from Rhima about their experience.

"So Rhima... I have a question? What happened between you and Kazama? Did he really experienced about bromance?"

"Huh? What bromance? You sounded awful when you drunk that bucket size." Rhima reacted surprisingly.

"Josie had mentioned that you and Kazama are in the bar and restaurant within the red district while dealing the enemy we have been faced. Tell me about it..." Hwoarang said in a weird tone.

"I'm confused... didn't you know Jin is having trouble towards gay people or maybe lady boys like this guy over there?" Rhima points out to Hwoarang about the guy in a female revealing clothes is dancing lively due to its loud party music.

"Seriously? He's getting trouble on that 'guy'? But why?"

"If I describe him about gay people or maybe a tranny, he's hiding behind me. He even protests if we have to get inside the bar and restaurant." Rhima admitted as Hwoarang laughs for a moment he heard of his rival's problems.

"No kidding... huh? If he's hiding then he never shows up being a real man."

"Normally, if you're acting like me as a girl then being gay is a sickness for guys." Rhima reacted angrily on him.

"Oh sorry..." Hwoarang said apologizing to her and wants to talk to her more. "Anyway, what would Kazama look like if he's hanging out with these 'guys'? I mean I know he's always friends with women."

"Hmmm... I would mind thinking of him being hang out with someone who thinks it was really a woman." Rhima thought about Jin getting close with other girls but is unaware of their sexuality.

 **Fantasy:**

At the hotel room, Jin was seen in a white fundoshi making out with the girl in a short mini robe since both of them were drunk at the time as the girl let him sit on the bed in which he allows him to untie the robe that she wears and to his horrible shock to noticed the girl has a manhood and it was actually a transexual that he makes out with.

"Hi..."

"WAHHH!" Jin screams horribly to see her as a man as she lied him down on the bed when she finally separated his legs.

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

Jin became horrified and became writhe in agony that he is about to be raped as he loudly screams.

 **Fantasy over:**

"So what happens to Kazama after he discovered that the girl he makes out was also a guy?" Hwoarang asked calmly.

"Uhhh... well... Jin would be ended getting raped by them if he's not careful enough to pick anybody." Rhima said blushing in embarrassment until Jin scares her.

"You think I would be raped by these 'people' who were attracted to me."

"Kazama... you're back."

"You really scared me when you were behind me." Rhima grunted in annoyance as Jin sits beside her.

"Don't forget... If I look at those people you meant about. I'm really starting to puke my guts out."

"What!?" Hwoarang said shockingly.

"The truth is... Jin was really sick after I told them their real sexuality as gay or transexual." Rhima said telling him until both were washed up by some foreigners who were splashed them with water guns.

"I guess they were still shooting water guns on us." Noctis said knowing of their actions.

"I think it's about time Rhima and I will get back to the condominum. The festival is fun and I'll never forget it." Jin said finally decided to get back as he convinces her to go with him. "Let's go, Rhima... I'm satisfied here."

"Be careful on the road, Jin. I know that others are still active in that festival." Lars said as the song "New Face" has been played.

"Hey! That my song!" Hwoarang shouted as Jin hears it as he saw other foreigners including the performers are dancing with the song.

"Are you okay, Jin? You said that you would become bitter and rash if you're drunk." Rhima said worried which Jin became hyped on the dance song.

"I don't think I'm not bitter and rash at all, Rhima. I feel like I'm so hyped to dance..."

As the others watched him danced as the chorus of the song has been played in which the foreigners sees him dancing as he knows the movements. They also imitate the dance as they were showered by a giant water hose. Hwoarang was surprised to see his rival dancing knowing he was in a happy state. Jin mimics the bridge of the song as he continues to dance with everybody with the song until it ends. Everyone gives a round of applause especially to his friends.

"Wow... he could dance well..." Josie said amusing as Reggie whistles and Rhima was happy to see him getting hyped.

"I've ever seen you could dance like that."

"I'm just being so hyped on the music. Maybe that's what you meant about a lively drunken state." Jin smiled happily to him as he finally decided to leave the road. "We better go..."

Both finally take the cab to get back to Sathorn Garden after leaving the Khao San Road. Jin looked at Rhima who is yawning and he smiles to see her as he thought.

 _Now that she and I were together inside. Once we get back home, I'm sure that we're gonna rest for the evening._

Back at Khao San Road, everyone is seen getting hyped on the music as Lars watches in delight in case if anyone became messy.

"Lars... what are you doing here in this late night? I finally took flight to see why it is all wet down there." Alisa arrives to see him but to avoid getting washed because of her appearance as a robot.

"It's the water festival. I think you should be careful if you're getting washed up by them." Lars warned her.

"Uhhh..."

"Don't worry... you could help me in case if these guys are messed up after this." Lars points out both Hwoarang and Josie are dancing lively at night with the other foreigners while Drey and Rei are still drinking in which Rei became upset remembering the times he breaks up with Asuka.

"It's okay... at least I'm here to help." Alisa agrees to help Lars.

At Sathorn Gardens, Rhima was seen in her sleepwear while watching the night sky within the city. She became worried to her father since he just went to Pattaya with his own group. At the bathroom, Jin finally done taking the shower as he dries up his hair while fixing it and he was only wearing a towel on his waist. He looked at his cellphone and he was received a text message from Lars stating that he will take an overnight with the others and to return back tomorrow. Jin was satisfied to see that it was only just him and Rhima are gonna stay inside. But to his dismay, he forgot to bring his boxers while shaking his head as he went out of the room to pick it up on their room. However, he glances to see Rhima and seeing how sexier she is as he thought.

 _Just like we take an overnight, she's really pretty when she wore a short dress. Since only just the two of us who became a little tipsy after we stayed on that road, I really like her a lot._

With that Jin goes to her as he comfortably hugged her at the back which she was surprised to see him.

"You're scent is pretty nice."

"You think I put some perfume or a deo spray. I just cleaned myself up with a body wash. I just wanted to make things normal." Jin said smiling.

"It was a wonderful night happened to the both of us. It's kinda strange for me when you protected me very often." Rhima said blushing towards him.

"Because I love you, Rhima." Jin replied calmly as he became blushed to her. "I don't want you being harassed by someone else. That's why I'm protecting you for it."

"You're so brave." Rhima said blushing and she faces him. "Despite your condition, you still wanted to protect me. To be honest, I was happy when you rescued me if I'm about to get hurt."

Jin smiles at her while gazing at her as he softly kisses her on her lips while they make out. She rubbed his back smoothly while the latter almost lifting the skirt of her short dress to show her panties in which both noticed themselves.

"I felt that you were sexier when naked." Rhima smiled while she giggles at him as Jin happily replies.

"I'm also feel the same too. I really love to see you naked if we 'did' inside on our room."

With that, Jin continues to kiss her passionately as it zooms into to the night sky while he carries her to their room to continue their sweet romantic moments. Outside the suite, Yoshimitsu was seen helping with the janitors to clean up the wet floors.

"Despite my appearance, the locals did not know that I'm different." Yoshimitsu remarked while mopping the wet floors.

* * *

At Pattaya, Hunyo was watching Game of Thrones alongside with Lee, Brian and Rolento as they watched the sex scene between Jon and Daenery when they finally finished the whole series.

"My oh my... look at those two. They're getting wilder when they made love with each other." Lee remarked which Rolento recognizes the game he plays.

"Kinda reminds me about this game. This dragon hybrid just did to the royal queen."

"How did you know that? This guy actually shows his bare butt when he decided to do 'that'." Brian said which Rolento tells him.

"Uhh... just like 'that' but the dragon hybrid never turns into a dragon after what he 'did'."

"Oh great... so that's what Sally likes to watch it. The king made love with the dragon hybrid. But not like that dominant moron on that stupid movie." Hunyo grunted in disappointment making them laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

Back at Sathorn Gardens, it zooms back into their room as both Jin and Rhima are now covered in blankets and to his surprise she was leaning on his bare chest and was happy to see her fell asleep as he thought.

 _It was a wonderful night for the two of us even we stripped everything away. We always made love for each other if our hearts continued to race. It seems like Rhima and I were destined to be together. I wish if my world will be peaceful like theirs, it will be much better. Rhima, I will always loved you and I'm right by your side to protect you._

Afterwards, Jin fell asleep finally hugged her comfortably.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The event is based on the real life party at Khao San Road during the Songkran festival.

*Hwoarang's actions when he was in a tipsy acts similarly to the Korean actor and comedian Ryan Bang.

*Jin wears a white fundoshi during Rhima's fantasy referring to his mod appearance made by the Youtube user Ryonaguy as he made the male characters wore a fundoshi to do something sexually on his videos.

*The fantasy scene where Jin screams to reveal the girl's true gender as a transexual is taken from the music video " _Maling Akala_ " (Mistaken) performed by Brownman Revival.

*The song New Face is played as Jin imitates the dance moves and the song performed by PSY.

*The conversation between Jin and Rhima during their love scene is a reference to the song "Versace on the Floor".

*Rolento references the romantic scene between Queen Kenna Rys and Dominic Hunter in the game The Crown and the Flame which comes from the mobile game "Choices".

*Hunyo made a remark about the intense romantic scene between Jon and Daenery in Game of Thrones which is the opposite of the game The Crown and the Flame.

*The title of the chapter is reference to the song "Love me Like you Do" performed by Ellie Goulding which is a soundtrack for Fifty Shades of Grey.


	22. Just Between the Two of Us

**Chapter 21:** _Just Between the Two of Us_

The next morning, Jin slowly wakes up while looking at Rhima who is asleep while leaning on his bare chest. He smiles after what happened tonight as he kisses to her forehead to wake her up.

"Uhh... Morning Jin, you're already up."

"You've been sleeping for long, Rhima. I'll never forget the water festival and our romantic night together. It was really fun..." Jin smiled calmly to her.

"I know you would enjoyed it." Rhima smiled at him as Jin happily pinches to her ribs which it tickles her while she covers herself. "Cut it out! You're tickling me...!"

"I would never forget that you just mocked me behind my back. You and Hwoarang just talked about something silly about me, don't you?"

"He just asked about you if you were hanging out with people you think it's a woman." Rhima said while blushing at him. "Becoming a gay is a man's sickness in which he apologizes for that."

Jin smiles to see her blushing after what they did last night as he thought.

 _She didn't forget about our special night between the two of us. It was romantic if she and I we exchange our gazes while we made love for each other._

"We have to make breakfast, Jin. It's only just the two of us around." Rhima said telling him as she gets up while trying to cover herself which Jin gets up and he grabs the blanket. "Jin, what's with you?"

"Hey! You can't just leave me without covering myself too." Jin reacted in annoyance while he tugs the blanket to her. "Don't forget we both slept in the same room and we had shared only one blanket."

"Oh yeah..."

"We should get dressed first before we cook for breakfast, Rhima." Jin suggested while blushing towards her. "It's embarrassing if the two of us cooked for breakfast in naked, though."

"You were right... I shouldn't carried away a little." Rhima giggled making Jin happily snickers.

As they get dressed to their sleepwear, Jin was seen cooking some corned beef while Rhima was cooking some brown rice which is a surprise to him.

"Why is the rice is a different color, Rhima? Do we eat this?"

"Brown rice is very healthier than the white rice. I just take a one scoop since we're only the two of us can eat." Rhima answered as she smells the food. "Mmmm, the food looks good."

"I've learned that from you, Rhima. Your father just taught me the recipe just to make things easier." Jin said calmly to her.

After this, both eat their breakfast that they cooked and Rhima tried the corned beef that Jin had cooked which it was delicious knowing his cooking skills are getting improved.

"Wow... your cooking skills are getting improved."

"You think so... I would never forget when your father and my mother put us charge at his rest house." Jin said reminiscing the days they were put in charge. "I even teased you to cook for me."

"..."

"About what you said, Rhima... I understand." Jin said as he remembers about what she meant about which he tells her. "Why would I hang out with other women who were actually cross dressers? I felt sick when they were attracted to me despite their true genders as being a man."

"I do care about you, Jin. That's when Hwoarang asked me about what will happened to you when you wounded up with those people." Rhima replied in a worry. "I couldn't resist to say that you would end up getting raped. I know that you wouldn't like it the most."

"Why would he asks so much about me being with 'these people'? It was sickening..." Jin grunted in disappointment until they heard someone presses the doorbell as he stands up and open the door and to his surprise it was Lars and the others. "Lars... I'm glad that you're back."

"It's a long story Jin... it was wild outside." Lars replied happily.

As everyone were rested and others are trying the food that Jin made, Jin was talking to Lars about what happened in the Khao San Road.

"You mean something happened to Hwoarang while they were in a tipsy state."

"Uhh... I know you wouldn't like it if I said it." Lars said as he calmly grins. "I tried to look after them then Alisa came to help me. Hwoarang just hang out with a women or something and he was..."

"What do you mean?" Jin wondered in confusion.

"I know he was talking to Rhima about you being hanging out with some people to think it's a woman." Lars answered as he remembers the time everyone are in a happy state during the party at Khao San Road.

 **Flashback:**

Hwoarang was seen kissing with the girl he hangs out during parties even she put her long skirt beneath his face privately and became happy to see what she did.

"Wow... you're pretty daring to put my face on to you. What's inside of that skirt?"

"Oh... you're such a cute boy."

Lars finally arrives to see them trying to fetch Hwoarang to get back to the hotel.

"Hey, you better get some rest. I already told Jin that we'll stay at the hotel for a night in case if you and the others are total messed up."

"Just a second... I'm totally happy to hang out with this one."

"Are you nuts?" Lars reacted as the girl decided to reveal to them.

"Oh... so you want to see it."

As the girl put the skirt on Hwoarang's face and to his horrible shock to see beneath her skirt and finally gets out from beneath.

"That was grows Hwoarang... you even allow her to put under her skirt on your face. You're disgusting." Lars said in disgust until he was surprised to see Hwoarang was shocked and disdain.

"Wait a second... you're a girl. But how come you have 'this'?"

"Oh you mean this?" The girl reveals the long skirt to show her manhood and to Hwoarang's horrible shock that the woman he hangs out was a transexual as he horribly screams.

"WAHHHH!"

"Oh my GOD! She's a...?"

With that Hwoarang was chased by a transexual immediately as Lars got bumped by both of them as Alisa arrives to see him.

"Lars, are you okay? You looked troubled..."

"Alisa... don't look at both of them?" Lars grunted in disappointment and became horrified to see them. "Hwoarang was with that 'woman' who is actually..."

"Oh My God!"

 **Flashback over:**

* * *

"That was disgusting... I know I would be puke my guts out if I saw them or I'm deceived by their charms and not knowingly it's a man." Jin grunted in disgust while blushing in embarrassment which Lars tells him.

"After what happened...? We found him after hiding from the 'girl' who is really a man and he just bought to eat some fried scorpions to ease himself."

"Fried scorpions? That must be where Rhima and I saw some of their stalls are selling exotic foods." Jin reacted while he was getting sick to his stomach. "Dang it, I hate to eat something like this."

"But he says it's not poisonous to eat it because they are able to remove the poison venom." Lars said which Jin imagines himself in his devil form.

"I would imagined if I was in my devil form eating most of the fried scorpions, thinking it was delicious enough to gain a full stomach."

"Anyway, Hunyo and the others hasn't shown up yet. I guess they are spending time in Pattaya for two days." Lars said as he asks him. "Jin, what are you planning for today?"

"I would think if Rhima and I go to the mall to buy groceries. I haven't seen it when we came here for the first time."

At Siam Paragon, we can see both Jin and Rhima are having a date and she shows him the grocery store where it was called gourmet food. Therefore, Jin just saw a spray which is selling at the drugstore.

"Rhima, is it okay if I buy that spray?"

"That's a pain relieving spray, Jin. You want some..."

"Just in case if we have some muscle and body pain. It's more a like another first aid to me." Jin smirked wanted to buy it.

"All right... I know that they can't understand other languages aside from their native language." Rhima said as she agrees to buy for him.

After that, they take a grocery and knowing it was complete. Jin became dismayed when some things he wanted also needs to pay at the cashier and remembering the times he became stricter to her.

"Rhima, did you remember that I became strict to you when we get some groceries? That is when I realized about your true personality for being highly intelligent."

"I know that... After I did something to you after noticing your role as a bad guy until it changes where you became good again." Rhima replies calmly.

"It was a rough one for the both of us. Until this changes when you were after by some people who wanted to take advantage of you." Jin said and became blushed towards her. "It reminds me a lot of things happened when I'm with you."

After taking groceries, they ate at the food court and they like the food very much. Rhima looked at him who is eating a chicken. She realizes that the food they eat it was also good.

"Their food is pretty comfort for us, Rhima. I finally understand why you don't eat here if your friends is around." Jin smiled at her which she smiles him back.

"Yeah... I tried to avoid my friends when you were there and the others. They really kept talking to me about our college days especially their lives here in Bangkok."

"Lars says the Ocean Adventure within the lower grounds is pretty nice. We never get there before I send a text message to them." Jin said informing her as he took her hand. "Let's just say we could have a date together."

"But what about the groceries we bought today?" Rhima said telling him as he replies in a smirk.

"Oh yeah... we should give it to them first before we act."

As the two talked when they eat lunch, they saw both Matt and Mikee are having a date as well in which they were surprised to see them here.

"It's Mikee and she is with Matt. Wow... she was very lucky to be with this guy."

"Just leave them be, Rhima. We have our personal things to do." Jin said coldly grins at her.

* * *

Back at Sathorn Gardens, Lars and the others are fully rested after what happened as he carries the groceries that both Jin and Rhima bought at Siam Paragon.

"Wow... I've ever seen they bought more than enough." Josie said amusing.

"Jin says that he's going with Rhima someplace." Lars replied and knowing the two are having a date.

* * *

At Swensen's both are eating parfait together which Jin tries the Blueberry Cobbler which is good and Rhima just tasted Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Rhima, their ice cream has the exact taste. I kinda like it."

"Their Strawberry Cheesecake looks good too and I just crunched something like a cracker nuts."

Jin cleans her up when she has an ice cream on her mouth reminds her how Xiaoyu would look like.

"You better cleaned up your mouth, Rhima. You were just like Xiao if she kept eating ice cream too much." Jin smiled which she happily replies.

"I'm glad you told me about it."

At the Lumpini Park, both stayed and relax while sitting at the bench after they take cab to watch the view.

"You know Rhima, I guess our love became stronger ever since we started get along so well. I guess that you and I were destined together."

"You even admitted that you like me so much." Rhima said reminiscing the days when she breaks up with Rei. "I tried to ignore you because you were the character from a game. But I realized about how you felt about me. Things became different when you and I became together."

"Rhima, about last night, it was fun..." Jin said smiling to her.

"Oh..."

"We're the ones we came home so early and we made love for each other after we became a little tipsy." Jin smiled nicely to her and became happy to see her. "Guess we were lucky that we didn't ate some fried scorpions that Lars had mentioned. Like you said, people who became lively on parties must be in a lively drunken state."

"Yeah you're right..." Rhima said as she tells him about her father. "I supposed to tell you about how my dad would look like in his drunken state when he is wild but not violent."

"Oh..."

"He just ate a fried scorpion without even knowing it. He is known to like exotic foods." Rhima said while laughing. "It was an experience for him and he actually told me that it was tasted like chicken."

"Whoa... he did ate it?" Jin retorted in confusion as she tells him.

"He did ate it."

Jin became surprised after hearing how her father looks like when he was drunk as he gulps for a moment he had tried eating something as he thought.

 _This is just like how she told me about that 'egg' she was eating. It was normal for them when they eat exotic foods. I'd never tried those._

"Tomorrow, they'll be back so that we could finally get home safely." Jin said informing her about her father's arrival tomorrow. "I'm sure they were having fun on that place. But I became sickening after we went to the red district after you had told me about 'these people'."

"Oh yeah... my dad knows everything when it comes to the red district. My mom would be mad if she finds out he went there." Rhima said knowing of her father's actions which makes Jin gives her a smile.

Back at Sathorn Gardens, everyone is happy that they brought them a pizza from the Pizza Company and it was much better than the Pizza Hut and it was more delicious since they bought them a stuff crust.

"Wow, the pizza is really good." Hwoarang said happily as everyone ate as the two decides to leave them for a while.

As they stayed on their room, the two are rested on their bed which it was a long date for them.

"Rhima, that date we made was nice. I realized we could sit and chat at the park that we've been jogging in the morning after we just ate desserts."

"We were so lucky that other foreigners didn't wash us up when we were there." Rhima said in relief.

"Really? They were...?" Jin said shockingly as she tells him.

"They were still participating at the water festival. That means the festival is gonna take a week to finish."

"We were so lucky after we had stayed there in the park." Jin said as he happily gazes upon her.

"You keep on looking at me like this."

"I really loved you, Rhima. If only if we always stay in this bed for once." Jin smiles as he cuddles to her while he softly kisses on her forehead to make her lean on his chest to rest.

* * *

At the hotel they stayed at Pattaya, we can see Lee and Hunyo are playing the game of Snakes and Ladders in which both were lost to Jin as everyone is watching.

"You think I would be beaten. Rhima says that you were good on board games. But since we both lost to Jin on that game."

"I should be winning this game at first. But to my mistake I got caught off." Hunyo said as he threw a dice which happens to be a 5 much to his surprise.

"Gah...! I lost...!"

With that Hunyo wins the game and everyone is happy to see them playing.

"Seems like Hunyo is no longer loses the game. That board game is for kids." Margie commented as Rick tells her.

"Well, being bitten by a snake would take you back to that spot." Rick replied nicely.

"Say you two... why don't you play a game of chess?" Rodeo convinced them both to play the game of chess. "That game is more knowledgable than the kid's board game."

"You're up for that, Lee." Hunyo said challenges Lee into a board game which he nods in agreement as he glares at Rodeo. "It maybe a kids' game you meant about. I could play a game of checkers if you like. It is also a board game like the chess game."

With the others are competing for the board game, both Brian and Rolento watch the whole scene.

"Tomorrow, we're going back to Bangkok to meet up with the others."

"Yeah... I wonder what happened to them lately after we take down that Arias Verde here." Rolento wondered as both continued to watch them competing in the board game.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The way how Jin tugged the blanket to Rhima is a reference to the manga and anime series Fushigi Yuugi where Miaka decides to meet with Taitskun while covered with the bed sheet only to be tugged by Tamahome who also shared the same bed sheet this is due to both of them were naked.

*Jin's statement about cooking for breakfast in naked referring to the cooking show, The Naked Chef where the host and chef Jamie Oliver cooks food in underwear which is later followed by the couple Solemn Heussaff and her husband Nico Bolzico in its Philippine version of the cooking show.

*This where Jin improves his cooking skills since his appearance in the second part of the unofficial fic, The Strangest Things 3: The Final Vengeance.

*The scene where Hwoarang gets with the girl who turns out to be a tranny is a reference to the movie Hangover 2.

*The scene where Hwoarang being chased by a tranny is taken from the music video " _Lintik_ " performed by Brownman Revival.

*The pain relieving spray that Rhima bought it from Jin is from my 10-shot fic, Secret Travels: Lakbai Boracay.

*Both reminiscing about the incident in the grocery which happens in the first part of the unofficial fic, The Strangest Things 3: Final Vengeance.

*Both Mikee and Matt's appearance are referred to one of the chapters from his story route.

*Hunyo reveals his love of board games which he berates Rodeo for his remarks about the Snakes and Ladders being as the kids' game.

*The title of the chapter is a play of the song "Just the Way you Are" performed by the grammy singer Bruno Mars and it was his first hit single from his album, Doo whops and Hooligans.


	23. Returning Home

**Chapter 22:** _Returning Home_

At the Thai Royal Police which is on front of Siam Paragon, everyone is gathered for their efforts in neutralizing Arias Verde. Zen and Yue are here to see Rhima and the others for the job well done.

"Ms. Panganiban... I'm so glad that you bring your father back." Yue said amusing to her which Rhima became confused.

"So why are we here outside? Is there an event going on?"

"Actually, we were so impressed to see your job well done." Zen said as she explains. "This is the place where the King of Thailand used to stay here when it comes to political purposes and handling duties within the royal police with the Prime Minister. The other one is a residence where it was lived by the princess."

"I see..."

"Since you and your friends made a great effort in stopping Arias Verde including others who manage to destroy their your country in the Philippine. I present this to you a Medal of Honor." Zen said as she put a medal on to the left side of her shirt.

"I know for sure that your friends are also a game character too." Yue smiled in delight.

"Ms. Panganiban... I am so happy that you and your friends are the heroes in Bangkok." Zen said as she and the royal policemen gives her a bow of respect.

"What's with the bow gesture?" Reggie asked which Rhima tells him.

"It was the meaning of saying 'thank you' the word _Khob Khun Ka_ is a thank you for females while the males they would say _Khob Kun Kap_."

"Oh I see... so that means their religion must be buddhist."

* * *

At the Suvarnabhumi Airport we can see Lars, Jin, Josie, Hwoarang, King II, Lee, Alisa and Noctis are walking away since Rei and Yoshimitsu are waiting outside the private jet. Jin looked to see both Rhima and Hunyo are about to say goodbye to her old college friends as he smiles while he continues to walk away.

"We'll gonna miss you, Rhima. It was very sudden that you're going back to the Philippines." Juris said as Kyle was surprised to see her father.

"Wow, Rhima... I've ever seen your father looks just like Dingdong Dantes."

"Don't compare to someone else, young man." Hunyo reacted while scolding him as Rhima tells them.

"I'm glad that we see each other again. Bangkok was also fun too after all that water festival."

"Hey, Rhima... I'd like to thank you for dealing that organization. Now that I'm back to work as a Graphic Artist but still remains here." Matt said in a spunky manner. "My brother Daryl aggressively wants to see you but I turned him down. I know that he and I were in a middle of friction."

"Take good care of Mikee, all right. I saw both of you having a private date together." Rhima said nicely making Matt blushed at her.

"Uhh... so you see me then. Okay, I'll take care of her and she is my princess. That private date I made to her is that I proposed to her as my girlfriend."

"Ohhh... you did so..."

"Matt is going to be fine, Rhima. I'm glad we see each other." Mikee said smiling as Rhima smiles back at them.

"We better go, Rhima..." Hunyo said telling his daughter as the two leave as everyone waved goodbye as Nanda also bid the Panganibans goodbye.

As the private descends back to the Philippines, Rei could not forget about how he and Drey talked before they went to the airport.

 **Flashback:**

"So that means... you're gonna stay with Rodeo here." Rei said which Drey tells him.

"Rodeo seems amused about the water festival since it was a week to finish the event. He seems to like people here after all."

"I guess this is farewell to the both of us. I'm glad that you visit me in the Philippines."

"It sure is..."

Both of them give a friendly shake as the screen became white.

 **Flashback over:**

Rei watches the sky and seeing that they're going back home.

At the other side of the seat, we can see everyone are rested knowing that their lives are back to normal after that incident. Hunyo was asleep after the whole incident which Rhima looked at him as Jin nudges at her.

"I've been watching you that you said goodbye to them."

"Gladly, that some people didn't noticed you and the others are the characters from the game who got experienced in Bangkok." Rhima smiled at him which he smiles him back as he removes the hood on his black and gray leather hoodie.

"They will never figure it out that we were there. That experience was a blast. We even had a nice date yesterday."

"Yeah I think so..." Rhima said blushing at him which he happily cuddles her with him.

"You know what, going back to your place... was my comfortable place than the ones we had stayed."

The private jet continues to move back to the Philippines.

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Marissa was glad to see her husband is all right as she hugged him emotionally which Hunyo was worried for her. Rhima, Jin and Lee watch them and seeing them reunited as Jin took her hand knowing of their romantic relationship between them. Until the next day, Rhima continues to teaching after the whole incident as she was talking to Ayamie about her experience. As both continues talking to each other, Jin was watching them happily while in his former CEO outfit as he thought.

 _This is what you really wanted, Rhima. After we had an overnight in several days, you always wanted to go back to teaching. I'm glad that she and I are always be like this and that's how our relationship grew so much. Once she is done, I might even go with her privately to make things a romantic date for us._

Jin calmly walks away as he goes to his motorcycle where he had parked outside, he put his black sunglasses on knowing it would be a long hour to wait as he rode it the motorcycle and left as the song "Something Just like This" has been played.

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _Achilles and his gold_  
 _Hercules and his gifts_  
 _Spiderman's control_  
 _And Batman with his fists_  
 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

It changes where Hwoarang continues his work on Brian's noodle house until Crimson was mad at him for what happened to him in his Bangkok experience as Brian looked at him in delight as he thought.

 _You better be careful, young man. It's gonna make you sick if you ended up becoming a gay. Baek, I just hoped you would be here._

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_

The screen changes where Lars, Reggie, Alisa, Rick, Rei and Yoshimitsu are waving goodbye to Noctis who waved them back as he goes to the white portal crafted by Rei so that he would be back to where he came from in the game. He would gladly informed his friends from their world about his experience with them.

"It's all over... Now that he's gone back to where he came from." Yoshimitsu said which Rei tells him.

"I'll just play the game the next time it has no accidents."

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_

It shifts back to Bangkok where Roman ends up in a hospital arrest in which his partner Geese who visited him because of the physical beating made by Rhima. This implies his survival after Devil Kazuya's escape which made him fell onto the debris while being knocked unconscious when the demolition are trying to remove the debris. Geese became disappointed lamenting his actions after realizing Roman being possessed by Revenant. It was soon shifts where Juris and Kyle continued their participation in the Songkran event while both Drey and Rodeo are hanging out with most foreigners who participated in the event.

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _The testaments they told_  
 _The moon and its eclipse_  
 _And Superman unrolls_  
 _A suit before he lifts_  
 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _She said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can miss_

 _I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_

At the royal Thai police, they manage to released Ruby from bail after she was freed from Revenant's control and being warmly welcome by both Zen and Yue and became amused to see her. This changes to where Matt and Mikee are walking around hand in hand and to their surprise that his brother Daryl is hanging out with the locals and foreigners but not doing something illegally like he did in the United States. Matt watches the view where she and Mikee decide to going steady together.

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_  
 _I want something just like this_

At the Bag of Beans, Ken continues to serve as the waiter when he serves a hot coffee for the customer.

"Here you go, sir..."

"Thank you very much..." the customer said thankfully and finally takes out the newspaper revealed to be Ryan Carter and Ken became lovestruck to see him until it reveals he has another woman at his side much to his disappointment.

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_

During the instrumental of the song, it switches where Margie and Josie are watching the confiscated cars being deployed back to where it was delivered. She became sad to see all of the fake items are about to burned. Then it switches back into the UE Letre branch where Hunyo continues teaching his students after the incident which Mr. Sakyo and Lee arrive to see him.

"Hunyo, I guess you're getting fired up. Your daughter is much active than you were." Lee remarked making Hunyo slightly looked at them in a glare.

"Don't disturb me, Lee. I'm in a middle of the karate class."

"Hunyo... there's a visitor wanted to see you and he's much of a Japanese descent." Mr. Sakyo said as he shows a semi-bald man in a white karate attire much to the student's surprise.

"So you're Jun Panganiban, the karate champion from the Philippine. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Hunyo reacted in temperament which he introduces himself.

"I'm Tiger Miyagi... I would expect to fight an honorable champion like you."

"Whoa... You must be the karate master from Okinawa who specializes traditional karate." Hunyo surprised while immediately recognizes him. "That style looks the same as in Brisbane too."

Tiger finally demonstrates his movements which is a shocked to Hunyo knowing this is taken from Jin's movements.

"No kidding... you know the exact form as the one Jin has."

"Hunyo, why don't you try spar this guy? The students will be proud to watch." Mr. Sakyo smiled at him which makes him reluctant to challenge him.

"Very well, I think challenging you is an honor. Now that you found out my main base to train my students in discipline."

"Sure, I'm glad that I can face you..." Tiger was honored to fight him as both finally spar much to the excitement of his students as Lee watches in the sky knowing that all of their lives in the real world are back to normal as the song ends.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The Medal of Honor resembles the medal from the military.

*The scene where Jin is about to ride his motorcycle is from the ending in GTO's Episode 43.

*Noctis finally returns to his own time by entering the portal which Rei refers about the previous incidents of releasing the characters accidentally in the series.

*Geese was revealed to have survived from being fell into a debris made by Devil Kazuya a reference in how survivors trying to survive from being stuck into the debris during earthquakes.

*Daryl finally shows his behavior towards women referring to his game appearance from his brother's story route.

*Ryan Carter and the player's character from his story route made their cameo appearance of this chapter.

*Tiger Miyagi from Tekken (Mobile) made his appearance in the end of the chapter to visit Hunyo to spar with him.

*The song "Something Just Like This" is played for the second time serving as the ending song.


	24. The Romantic Ending

**A/N:** This is the moment we have been waiting for. This is the last and final chapter of the second part of the Strangest Things: The Last Revelation and no more pranks like in the first part and this is how they live their normal lives without any missions and reflecting their experience in Bangkok. Here is the final chapter of my fic.

 **Chapter 23:** _The Romantic Ending_

 _Now that both dangerous organizations are taken down. First by me and the rest to deal with DIRGE and now Rhima to put an end of Arias Verde to rescue me. Even my role as a professor who is a vigilante fighting against injustice. I guess this is about time to take my long rest._

It shows a hot boat scene where Christian finally took off both of Ana's dress as well as her yellow bikini top and it was skip to see Hunyo and Lee are revealed to be watching Fifty Shades Freed.

"Wow oh wow... I just loved to see her breast. She was taken pleasure by that guy who became her husband."

"..."

"What's wrong, Hunyo? Still getting disappointed on that guy." Lee points out to see Christian put handcuffs on his wife and finally taken off his swim shorts in naked to make a brutal sexual intercourse at her."

"This guy has a glutton for punishment. He would impregnated his wife if he does that. He would make things brutally on his wife later on." Hunyo remarked in a grumpy tone.

"What do you mean 'make things brutally'?" Lee nodded which Hunyo tells him.

"You know the red room scene. Just look at him, he's gonna hurt his bare butt on his wife handcuffs when he keeps sucking her up."

"..."

"Not like two girls who can stick up themselves to do that scene." Hunyo said referring about the same sex relationship as Marissa arrives to see them.

"Hunyo it was already late tonight and Rhima just messaged me that she was staying at your sister's apartment."

"Lucky for those two... they are always dating after they rescued me from being kidnapped." Hunyo said in disappointment which Lee tells him.

"Don't feel bad, Hunyo. Jin is with her, he would simply take care of her. If only if he could help me, Alisa and Lars would stop the war that Kazuya had made."

"Uhh... Hunyo... is that the last sequel of Fifty Shades, I kinda like it..." Marissa became amused on the movie they watched as the trio remains inside the Panganiban Residence.

* * *

At the apartment, Rhima was seen the view of the full moon and it was beautiful to see tonight as Jin is beside her who is watching.

"It's was nice to see the full moon. It's like we watched a beautiful sunset earlier."

"Yeah... it's going to be a long wait to see any moon in a different color." Rhima said as she goes to bed.

Jin watches her goes to bed remembering the times they became close when they became friends as they spend in this apartment and forming their romantic bond as he thought.

 _I remember that we always looked each other eye to eye when we were became close. I always tell her not to be shy anymore because we were already at the right age. It was a romantic night between us. I keep protecting her whenever she is in danger and were always stayed together._

Jin finally goes to bed with her as he simply cuddles her knowing of their relationship as she asks him.

"What do you think about the vacation experience? Just like we did back at Coral Island."

"Our vacation experience is great. I maybe wore something ridiculous to save you and having fun together at the beach, it's worth it." Jin answered in a mild but happy tone.

"I think if we go some other place for vacation. You will like it..." Rhima smiled as Jin happily kissed on her forehead as he tells her.

"If you go any places to take on vacation. I'm always there for you... just want to see more things around at your place."

"You really want to see everything, Jin." Rhima said nicely to him as he replies.

"Yeah..."

With that, both finally fell asleep comfortably finally spending the night together at the apartment.

 _(The End)_

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The hot boat scene is taken from the third and final sequel Fifty Shades Freed.

*Hunyo was revealed watching the whole Fifty Shades Trilogy and often shows his dislike of dominant men and the brutal scenes will occur at the third and final movie.

*Hunyo also references the 2016 Korean movie "The Handmaiden" which is the intense relationship between two women.

*Rhima also references the different colors of full moon which takes a long year to show it. Interestingly, the full blood red moon was seen since January 2018.

*The flashback on Jin's thoughts are taken from the first Strangest Things.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:**

In this second part of the fic, I made the inclusion of the new characters in Tekken (Mobile) including Rodeo and for the other new characters which they were yet to be released. They might be including on my ten-shot fic. Like I said before, if there's another new Tekken comes out after Tekken 7. I would make another Strangest Things fic once more. Have a great day, everyone...! :D


End file.
